


A Life Complete

by JudyOct98



Series: Eternal Love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: Sequel to "Element of Fate." Kathryn and Chakotay settle into married life and deal with love and loss.





	A Life Complete

Disclaimer: They own the characters. I'm just giving them a life.  
Rating: PG-13/NC-17

A Life Complete  
By J.A. Greene

Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.

\- Robert A. Heinlein

Three Days Later.  
When it was time for Kathryn and Chakotay to check out of the Magnolia, Victoria presented them with their wedding picture in a silver frame. Both thanked her for the services provided regarding the wedding, flowers and meals.

Victoria smiled at them while standing on the large, front porch, "oh, please come back for your first anniversary. It'd be wonderful to see you again and how you're doing."

Kathryn smiled brightly at her, "we'll try, Victoria." She felt like she was glowing, she was so happy right now.

"Thank you, Victoria," Chakotay smiled. He held Kathryn's waist. He couldn't wait till they got back to her townhouse. It was still morning and they wouldn't arrive for another couple of hours, which would only give them the day to be alone before returning to work the next day. He wanted to settle in and spend time with her, especially in bed, since he was already aroused by the blue dress she was wearing.

=/\=

The sun was hot and the salty air blew in off the bay as Kathryn led Chakotay up the small incline to her townhouse. She carried her wedding dress and his suit, as he carried their bags.

"Right here," she told him as they walked up to a two-story white colonial with a large wide porch painted a deep blue. It had matching shutters, long windows and two large French glass front doors. Flower pots adorned the border of the porch and a small porch swing sat to the left. She looked at him, "what do you think?"

"It's perfect," he said, she smiled. "Let's go in - "

" - Why the rush?" she asked curious.

"My arms are killing me," he told her.

She laughed softly, "sorry, come on." They stepped up to the doors. She managed to key in her security code while holding their clothes. The doors unlocked and she gripped the handle opening it and stepped inside.

Chakotay followed her to find a blue and white foyer with a chandelier hanging in the center, a large mirror with an ornate gold frame and a large fern on a table. Adjacent to the foyer was the living room and to the right, the staircase that led upstairs and a formal dining room. He put down their bags and closed the doors.

"Beautiful," he commented watching her drape their clothes over the carved, oak railing on the staircase.

"I couldn't resist," she said as he walked over to her. "It was so spacious and airy, as well as being off the bay. It screamed my name."

He smiled at her, "do you plan on screaming mine?"

Kathryn's smile quirked, she reached out taking his hand pulling him up against her. She could feel the heat of his body and his arousal against her. She felt a flush of warmth spread throughout her. "Here I can - " she said huskily. He kissed her deeply and passionately. She responded, wrapping her arms around him, he held her tightly to him. A moment later, she tilted back her head as he kissed her throat, she sighed, "we should - unpack - "

"It can wait," he replied, his voice deep. "Where's the bedroom?"

She gazed at him, the passion seen in his eyes, "upstairs," she replied. "Come on," she pulled away heading up the stairs. He started to follow like a hungry animal in a hunt. She felt her ache start, she couldn't wait, "but, first you have to catch me -!" and ran up the stairs with a laugh.

Chakotay blinked watching her dash up the stairs. "Kathryn!" She laughed again from above, he charged up the stairs and down the corridor to the left finding her in the large master bedroom. He pulled her to him as they kissed deeply and passionately again, beginning to remove their clothes while heading to the large four-poster bed.

They dropped onto the soft mattress as he kept kissing her, feeling her hands on his back and hips. He gazed down at her in the passion, "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," she replied and kissed him again as they clung to each other.

=/\=

Kathryn cried out feeling her body shudder violently once more as he groaned her name collapsing against her. They lay gasping in each other's arms, as he buried his face in her neck and hair. As their senses returned and she shifted beneath him, he kissed the tip of her shoulder gently.

"I'm addicted to you," she whispered holding him. "I can't get enough -"

Chakotay chuckled, lifting his head and gazing at her, he asked, "really?" She nodded, "well, my love, what are you going to do while at work? We're not two feet apart anymore -" she groaned. "Lots of control," he suggested.

"It's not going to be easy," she muttered. He then lay beside her and she curled into his arms as he held her.

"Well," he replied, "if it makes you feel any better, I'm addicted to you too." Kathryn laughed softly kissing his chest as she stroked the opposite side. He sighed glancing around the bedroom, which had an ivory satin wallpaper pattern, a cushioned window seat with lace curtains, comfortable chaise lounge with a small table beside it, a large oak dresser and mirror, a floor length oval mirror in the corner and plush ivory carpeting. "This house fits you," he finally said, running his hand up her back.

"Us," she corrected, looking at him.

He smiled softly at her, "yes, 'us'." He kissed her gently, she responded cupping the side of his face.

A moment later, she gazed at him, "are you hungry?"

"A little," he shrugged. "You?"

She nodded, "yes."

"Well, show me the kitchen," he told her. She nodded and pulled away from him. He sat up watching her walk naked to the two white, shuttered doors opposite the bed on her side, she opened them revealing a large walk-in closet. She reached inside on the corner and pulled out a peach, silk robe wrapping it around her. He smiled enjoying this visual, and still amazed she was now his wife after all these years. "Don't you think we should unpack first?"

Kathryn pulled her hair out from inside the robe, "you want to wait on food?"

"Its okay," he said and slipped off the bed looking for his boxer shorts. He found them on the end and picked them up pulling them on. "Besides, I have a few things I need to get from my apartment - "

" - Not now?" she asked confused.

He gazed over at her, "oh no, not now." He walked over to her and pulled her to him, "tomorrow, after duty."

"Well," she said, placing her hands against his bare chest. "I think all you'll need are extra clothes and whatever else you need. We're going to have so much to do before we leave."

He nodded placing a hand over hers, which was over his heart. "I know. Are you excited?"

She smiled, "yes, very much." He kissed her gently, she responded. A moment later she looked at him, "let's get our things upstairs," she took his hand and they headed downstairs to gather everything.

Once they had everything upstairs and hung up, she cleared a side in her closet for his clothes and uniforms. They went downstairs to make a late lunch.

As they headed to her kitchen which was located in the back of the house, she led him through the large living room in the back on the right side. It was obvious the kitchen was meant for use.

It was spacious with a large cooking island, glass fronted covered cabinets, a large replicator, stove, double-sink, cooler and wine rack built in on one side. The blue and white checkerboard floor led over to a small breakfast nook. The nook held a small white table with four matching chairs with blue pads on the seats and white lace curtains that framed a large bay window. 

After preparing a lunch that consisted of a salad and sandwiches that he made, they sat opposite each other with a cup of coffee each, their eyes gazing into each other's deeply.

"So, how do you think," Chakotay said, "we should announce this to the crew?"

Kathryn sighed, "I think we should tell the senior staff first." He nodded in agreement. She reached over taking his hand, he gripped hers gently. "I think our vows should be for us alone." He lifted her hand kissing it, "we'll give a dinner party to tell the staff and a reception for the rest of the crew and family."

"Whatever you want," he told her softly.

"And, I'll talk to Admiral Paris and Hayes tomorrow," she said. "To tell them the decision and news."

Chakotay stared at his new wife, his lunch forgotten for the moment. He sighed, "I feel like I'm taking you away from a promotion Kathryn. As much as I -"

She placed her other hand firmly over his making him look at her. "I want this Chakotay," he stared at her. Her throat tightened with emotion, "I love you, to just be with you without so much responsibility - " she stopped with a slight shake of her head. "I don't care about the promotion."

Chakotay reached out, touching her face, "Kathryn," he said softly. "I just want to make you happy."

"I'm very happy," she whispered, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

He then pulled away standing, she stood as well. In the silk robe she looked both beautiful and vulnerable at the same time. He reached out pulling her up against him and into his arms. She slid hers around him. He stared at her, "then I'm happy," she smiled at him and he kissed her gently. She responded as her mouth opened to his and they clung tightly to each other. He slid a hand down to her backside stroking gently and felt her shiver against him. She moaned into his mouth and he kissed her face softly and she then buried her face against his shoulder.

As they stood there holding each other, he decided to approach his expedition head about acquiring a position for her within the department. He gently rubbed her back and sighed, "let me check out the rest of the house."

"Okay," she replied, no longer hungry. "I'll clean up," he nodded and tenderly kissed her forehead. He pulled away and walked into the living room. She turned to pick up their plates and recycle them in the replicator.

When through, she walked into the living room finding him looking at her wall of family portraits and a few taken of the crew during their year's in the Delta Quadrant. She walked quietly up behind him and slid her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his and laying her head against his back.

Chakotay smiled, placing his hands over hers as they stood quietly. He stared at a picture of Kathryn from her younger years. Her hair was longer and upswept into the soft bun that he loved so much on her. "You were so beautiful that day we met," he said.

Kathryn smiled with a soft laugh, "oh, sure. I had to stop you from killing Tom and you thought I was beautiful." He chuckled, "I'm sure that wasn't the first thing on your mind."

"True," he replied and turned, looking at her. "It was my second thought," she grinned brightly at him. "I mean, I never expected a beautiful Starfleet captain to be sent to capture me." He reached up stroking her face, "I think I fell in love then."

"Chakotay," she whispered, her voice broke at the emotion she was feeling. "You are the best thing I've caught," and he chuckled. He kissed her gently as they held each other. He slid his hands into her hair gripping it gently and wanting her again. She gazed at him, "I'm not wearing the bun again."

"I know," he said with a chuckle. He sighed, "I'll be late tomorrow because I'll need to go to my apartment. I don't even have a uniform for tomorrow."

"I think my replicator," she said, "could provide you with one." He nodded, "do you need any help moving your things?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

"Tell you what," she said simply. "I'll meet you there after duty, just in case."

"Sounds good," he agreed. "Then we could go out for dinner." He traced an eyebrow as he stared at her. "Kathryn, I'd love for you to wear your gown for the reception. You looked so beautiful that day."

"I'd love to wear it again," she smiled. Then sighed, "I think the reception should be a formal, in that case." He nodded and she pressed herself against him more. "I'd love to take a bath. Join me this time?"

Chakotay stared at her, "I think I will," and she smiled.

Kathryn gripped his hands, then, "come on," and led him back upstairs.

=/\=

Chakotay kissed her neck as he rinsed the soap from her back, by squeezing the water from the sponge he held. She groaned in the pleasure gripping the sides of the tub. He smiled, enjoying her pleasure in this.

"Have you ever shared a bath before?" he asked curious.

Kathryn sighed, "no, not really." She leaned back to him. He slid his arms around her pulling her up against his chest. She felt a flush of warmth travel through her when she felt his hardness against her back. She gave a sigh of pleasure as he slid his hands up her body and cupped her breasts just beneath the water.

His own arousal was beginning to hurt as her body pressed up against it. He groaned, kissing her neck he felt her buds peak against his palms. "I think we should go to bed," he suggested, his voice deep with passion.

Kathryn moaned softly, "no - here. Please - "

" - You sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "yes." She reached forward pulling the plug on the drain slightly to let the water drain a little. Once it was low enough, she put it back and then turned straddling him. They kissed deeply and passionately as she held his face in her hands. She felt his hands slide down to her hips just beneath the water now and lift her closer to him. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and slid his hand over to her womanhood beginning to stroke gently. She groaned pressing up against his hand, feeling her body shudder. She wanted to feel more. He slid his hand closer finding her bud swollen and hot. He began to caress gently and she cried out softly clinging tightly to him, biting gently into his neck and shoulder.

"Don't...stop," she groaned and cried out feeling him slide two fingers deeply inside her beginning to stroke gently. She began to move her hips to his hand as the ache built inside her and she moved harder against him. "I love you," she whimpered, and felt her body shudder deeply again.

"I love you," he replied, his voice thick with the passion felt. She was moving against him harder and faster, her muscles were clenching him tighter. She was so close, but he wanted to hold her off so they could come together. He slid his fingers out of her, she moaned in protest, "wait! Now Kathryn - " she nodded and lifted herself above him as he placed himself against her. They kissed passionately again as she slowly lowered herself down onto him.

Kathryn groaned feeling him fill her deeply and her body gripped him tightly. She held him for a moment, savoring the feel of his hardness inside of her. "Did I ever tell you how good you feel?" she asked him desirably and gazed at him.

He shook his head, "no," and kissed her deeply, their tongues meshing. Her warmth surrounded him with just the right amount of heat and pressure, he thought he was going to lose himself then. He wanted to pound her until she screamed, but wasn't sure in the bathtub. "You feel good, too," he replied and held her hips. He then pushed up against her, she cried out and reached out gripping the sides of the tub. She arched her back as he did it again, harder. Her body rocked against his as the water swished between them.

Kathryn moaned as he moved harder against her. She gripped the tub tighter, "faster!" she commanded.

Chakotay needed to get a firmer grip on her and himself so he didn't lose his momentum. He placed his hands on hers and lifted his hips higher, pushing up harder and deeper into her. She was moaning loudly now, her body was clenching him tightly as he felt his own release growing. She leaned towards him more, her hard buds brushing against his chest as they rocked against each other. He groaned moving harder and she began to scream his name, begging him not to stop.

Suddenly they felt their bodies shudder deeply, she cried out, her body arching against him. He felt his release as his life spilled into hers and he cried out her name. She let go of the tub, wrapping her arms tightly around him gasping. He wrapped his around her, groaning he kissed her neck gently. She sighed as her body quaked still from their simultaneous orgasm.

"That was - " she whispered, husky from the passion still.

" - Incredible," he finished for her. She lifted her head gazing at him and they both smiled. He cupped her face gently, seeing it still filled with the passion and love she felt. "You're so incredibly beautiful," he whispered. "I love you so much Kathryn."

She kissed his hand, "I love you, too," and found she as well as the water were getting cold. She kissed his nose gently, "its time for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." He nodded and they kissed tenderly again. Then she slowly rose off him feeling him leave her. She stepped out onto the soft rug beside the tub and held out her hand to him. He took it and she helped him to his feet. He released the plug and stepped out beside her kissing her again. She responded holding him against her, feeling more complete and at peace with him in her life since they married three days ago than she ever felt before.

He kissed her face gently, "Kathryn, my Kathryn."

She reached over to the nearby towel rack handing him a towel. He took it beginning to dry himself off. She took one doing the same, stepping away and she reached for her nightgown and pulled it over her head. It felt cool and soft against her bare skin. She took a brush over to the sink, running it through her hair quickly. Once done, she glanced over at Chakotay finding him in a pair of pajama bottoms now and running his fingers through his hair. He looked earthy and handsome as his hair fell against his forehead, partially hiding the tattoo.

"Ready?" she asked, he nodded and she left the bathroom. He followed turning the light off. She walked over the right side of the bed pulling down the bedcovers. He walked over to the other side doing the same. They slipped beneath them and pulled them up. She snuggled into his arms as he held her, "the alarm is set for 0500," she said softly.

Chakotay chuckled, "enough time for coffee."

"Plenty of time for coffee," she replied, kissing his chest with a smile. He kissed the top of her head, "goodnight, Chakotay."

"Goodnight, my love," he replied, closing his eyes and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they woke to tender lovemaking before showering and dressing for duty. He walked into the bathroom carrying a mug of hot coffee for her as she stood before her mirror, dressed in the new gray and black uniform with the red shirt doing her hair.

"Breakfast's ready," he informed her.

"Wonderful," she said, finishing up. She glanced at him finding him in the same type of uniform, now graced with three solid pips on his collar instead of the Maquis commander's bar. She smiled, "it looks good on you."

"So does yours," he commented with a slight grin. He kissed her gently, "and some coffee - " he said, handing her the mug.

" - You read my mind," she said, taking it and a long drink. He reached out with a soft smile gently stroking the nape of her neck. She shivered feeling a tingle of warmth race down her spine. She shrugged with a smirk, "Chakotay, don't do that! Not now at least," she kissed him softly. He responded and then she pulled away, "now, come on. Let's eat before I lose my nerve about breaking the news."

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned. She took his hand leading him downstairs to the kitchen.

Once they ate, they headed outside and down the street to the local transport platform to be beamed to the nearest station for duty. They stood in line with other officers and couldn't help but notice the casual looks of recognition as they did. Right before beaming, Chakotay squeezed her hand gently and watched as she was beamed away to headquarters. He then stepped up to be beamed to the opposite side of the base.

=/\=

Two hours later, Kathryn sat at her desk with her second cup of coffee. She mulled over on how to inform Paris and Hayes of her sudden weekend marriage to Chakotay and her decision to forgo promotion to go on the expedition with him.

Then it occurred to her, what about Voyager? She was giving up her chance to command Voyager again for this new life. But, did it really matter?

If they'd let her command while still being married to Chakotay...she knew she'd jump at the chance. But, she didn't know if they would allow it and she did know with her whole heart and mind that she wanted to be with him right now.

Staring at her coffee cup, she sighed as an idea occurred. She tapped the link to her aide, "Julia, can you contact Admiral's Paris and Hayes and ask them to join me for lunch please?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "Shall I order something special?"

Kathryn thought for a moment, it was a special occasion. For her at least. She sighed, "order some extra hazelnut coffee, tiramisu and for lunch, a pasta salad with shrimp."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "Anything else?"

"No," Kathryn said and cut the line. She sank back into her chair wondering how she was going to tell them.

=/\=

Shortly before noon, Admiral Paris walked down the corridor to Kathryn's office. He spotted Hayes coming out of the lift nearby.

"Admiral," he said cordially. "Lunch?"

"Yes," he replied, looking at Hayes. "With Captain Janeway - "

" - She invited you too?" Hayes asked and Paris nodded. "I wonder what the occasion is?"

"Perhaps she's decided on the promotion," Paris claimed. "Well, let's not keep her waiting. Let's go find out," and they walked together down to Kathryn's office.

=/\=

Kathryn stood in her small bathroom fixing her hair and added a touch of lipstick. Satisfied she looked presentable and in her opinion - in love - she walked out into her office and focused on staying calm. She leaned against her desk glancing at the small meeting table dressed for lunch.

She then glanced at the wedding band on her finger debating whether or not to hide it or just let them see if they noticed. Deciding to keep it, she stroked it gently and smiled.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her comm, it was Julia letting her know that Paris and Hayes were here. She straightened and asked that they be shown in. Once Julia left, they greeted her with warm smiles. Paris was like a father to her.

He took her hands in his, "Katie, a pleasure to see you. Thank you for inviting me to lunch."

"Well, I thought lunch would be a nice change," she said. "I hope you both are hungry."

"Famished," Hayes replied smiling. They embraced gently, "how are you?"

"Wonderful," Kathryn replied. She led them over to the table, "please, sit down, lunch is ready." They each sat, she stood before the food beginning to serve them.

"How was your shoreleave?" Paris asked curious.

Kathryn glanced at him, "went better than planned."

"Where did you go?" Hayes asked curious.

"Hilton Head, South Carolina," Kathryn replied.

"Nice place," Paris commented. He accepted the food and coffee she offered him. They waited for her to sit and join them. Once she sat down, he said, "so, Katie, have you decided to accept the promotion?"

Kathryn kept her cool demeanor as she sipped her coffee. She realized as she was about to answer that they hadn't noticed her ring. She glanced at them with a sigh, "actually, I've decided on something else."

"What's that?" Hayes asked, while enjoying his food.

"I'll be going to the Beta Quadrant," she replied and they looked at her shocked.

"Why?" Paris asked, confused. "What's in the Beta Quadrant?"

"Well," she replied staring at them. "It's not really what, but who."

"Then who?" Hayes asked.

She took a breath for a moment, and then said simply, "my husband."

Both Hayes and Paris stared at her shocked, "you got married?" Paris asked.

"To who?" Hayes finished, they waited for her answer.

"Chakotay," she replied finally.

"You married Chakotay?" Hayes asked astonished. "When?"

"Last weekend," she replied, "in South Carolina."

"Was this planned?" Hayes asked, curious about their past relationship.

Kathryn shook her head, "no. In fact, we ran into each other and had no idea either of us were there." She shrugged saying softly, "I guess it was meant to be. We were even staying at the same inn. Well, turns out we decided to get married because we realized how much we still loved each other."

"Still?" Paris asked shocked.

Kathryn looked at both of them, she sighed, “we’ve been in love for years, sir. Due to protocol and our situation in the Delta Quadrant, we were never able to act upon it. This past weekend we finally did. I don’t regret it. Nothing will make me regret what we did."

"Of course not," Hayes said, still in shock. "We’re just a little surprised, that's all."

"I know," she told him with a nod.

"Then what about the wedding?" Paris asked.

"We had a very small," she replied, "and quiet ceremony. I really hope both of you understand - "

"Katie, I think it's wonderful!" Paris said happily. He then saw the ring on her finger and couldn't believe he didn't notice earlier. He stood up, she did as well. "Let me offer my congratulations to the bride," Kathryn smiled as he embraced her gently. He looked at her, "you and Chakotay?" She nodded, "I never would have guessed."

"Well, he took me by surprise too," she said and was embraced by Hayes. "I hope you both understand why I've decided - "

" - Katie, we want you to be happy," Hayes claimed. "If that means going back out in space with Chakotay, then that's all that matters."

"Thank you," she said and wiped a stray tear. "I wasn't sure how you'd both take the news."

"We're delighted," Paris said. "Does your staff know?"

Kathryn shook her head, "no, not yet. Admiral, please don't tell Tom. I plan on hosting a dinner party next week if possible to tell everyone. Then maybe right before we leave, a reception for the crew and family."

"I won't say a word," Owen said. "Now, tell us the details to your wedding. What dress did you wear? What did Chakotay wear?"

"You want details?" she asked shocked.

"Of course," he replied.

Kathryn smirked, "well, please sit down. I'll be happy to tell you," and they sat down to listen to her wedding day.

=/\=

When she left work to meet Chakotay at his apartment, she took a local transport to the opposite side of the city in a beautiful development with two story condos.

She walked up to his door and keyed in his security code that he had given her. The door unlocked and she opened the door stepping in.

It was quiet in the small living room/foyer that contained a simple beige sofa, coffee table and a sand painting on the wall. A dining nook was off to the left with a kitchen beyond that.

Kathryn saw a light on above the stairwell that led to the bedrooms. "Chakotay?" she asked quietly walking towards the stairs.

"Up here," he replied from above. "Come on up, Kathryn." She began to ascend the steps and found him in the large bedroom on the left amidst an open duffel bag and suitcase putting clothes and other assortments in. He smiled at her, "hello there."

"Hello," she said, as she walked in gazing around. There was a queen-sized platform bed with a standard headboard, two nightstands, a vid screen opposite the bed, and a dresser on the right side of the bed and next to it, a closet. "So, this is your place."

"Not much longer," he told her and walked over to her. He put the shirt he was holding down on the bed and pulled her up to him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"So am I," she replied and he kissed her gently. Kathryn responded wrapping her arms around him as he held her. She pressed her body against his feeling her hunger for him start all over again. She opened her mouth to his as she clung to him and felt his hands slide down to her backside.

A moment later he gazed at her, "so, how was your day? How'd they take the news?"

"Everything went well," she said with a soft smile. "What about you?"

"Same," he replied, but he was still waiting on news of a position for her on the expedition.

She glanced around again, "do you need any help?"

"Just finishing the closet," he replied. "Then we could go."

"Fine," she said and pulled away walking over to it. He watched her with a soft smile, waiting for her to find “the shirt.” She was removing a shirt from a hanger she suddenly stopped seeing his shirt from New Earth. The soft beige one he wore so much. She reached out touching it gently, lost in thought.

"Kathryn?" he asked gently.

She smiled remembering those months alone with him and how handsome he looked wearing it. That's when she decided, "do you still wear it?" she asked pulling it off the hanger holding it against her.

"Not for awhile," he replied, with a shrug.

She turned to him, "will you wear it for me now?"

Chakotay stared at her, he nodded, "yes, if you'd like."

Kathryn walked over to him with it and draped it over her arm. She reached up unfastening his uniform jacket and removed it. He then pulled his tank shirt over his head tossing it. She took the other shirt and lifted it over his head, he pulled it on as she caressed his bare chest gently. She placed a soft, warm kiss on it as he held her head and she felt him shiver.

"I always thought," she said, her voice husky with desire. "You were so handsome with this on."

He lifted her head and kissed her deeply and passionately. She responded clinging tightly to him as their tongues meshed. He reached up opening her uniform jacket and stroked her breasts over her shirt. She gasped with a groan against him, he whispered, "do you realize how much I've wanted to take this off you?"

She shook her head, "no." She felt him slide a hand beneath her shirt to cup a breast over her bra. She was already moist for him and felt her body tremble against his, her breath became harsh. "How much?"

He lowered his head and took a hard risen bud over her bra into his mouth gently biting it. She gasped crying out his name, "this much," and lifted his head kissing her again.

Kathryn moaned into his mouth as he turned her towards the bed lowering her to it. She felt him pull her shirt over her head and reach behind unfastening her bra. "Chakotay, what about...dinner?"

"It can wait!" he replied passionately.

The passion was becoming overwhelming as she slid her hands beneath the shirt and into his trousers stroking gently. He kissed her face and worked down to her throat, nipping it gently. He cupped her breasts as he pulled her bra away, she groaned clinging to him. 

"I think I can wait," she responded, feeling how hard he was as she caressed him. He pulled away gazing at her and slid his hands down to her waist unfastening her trousers. Then he went lower and pulled off her boots, she felt her need and hunger grow for him as he then reached back up and pulled her trousers and panties off tossing them to the side.

Chakotay stared at his wife before him, as she met his gaze. Kathryn's hair was now slightly mussed around her face and the passion seen there was enough to arouse him even more.

She then sat up as he stood before her and began to unfasten his trousers. Her fingers brushed across his stomach igniting the passion in him more. She pulled his trousers down, along with his boxers, releasing him.

"Oh my," she whispered seductively. "Your so perfect, Chakotay," and placed her mouth against him. He groaned in response feeling her warm mouth envelope him and he shuddered reaching up holding her head gently.

"Kathryn," he groaned, as she continued to please him. His hips moved to her as he felt his release build. He shuddered against her gripping her head more and let out a cry when he felt his release and she pulled away from him. He gasped and pulled her up to him kissing her deeply as their tongues meshed. He could taste himself on her and lowered her back to the bed and her legs surrounded his hips. It didn't take long for him to become aroused again when he felt how hot she was against him. 

"Chakotay," she whispered. "Please - " she urged her hips against his. She kissed him again and felt him place himself against her. She slid her hands down to grip his hips and cried out softly when he joined them deeply and firmly.

"I can't get enough of you!" he groaned as he wrapped her tighter against him. He began to move against her slowly. She arched her hips against his and guided him against her.

Kathryn slid her legs higher around his waist urging him deeper into her. She cried out when he completely filled her. She buried her face in his neck and gently bit into it as he buried his face in her hair. They gasped clinging tightly to each other, tears filled her eyes as the love and passion overwhelmed her.

"I love you," she whimpered as he moved deeper.

Chakotay kissed her passionately as their tongues dueled together and he held her face in his hands. He rolled her over onto him as she sat up straddling him and he sat up holding her against him as they began to rock gently. He slowly kissed down to her breasts taking them each into his mouth and savoring them gently.

She began to move harder against him as her ache built stronger. She moaned his name and he lifted her closer and tighter. Her breath became shorter as she gripped the back of his neck.

They kissed deeply again as he rolled her beneath him beginning to move harder and faster. She began to cry out against his mouth as he groaned feeling his own release as her muscles clenched him tighter.

Suddenly she felt her body shudder deeply and she screamed his name arching her back to him and digging her nails into his back. He felt his own release as he groaned, his life spilling into hers and he collapsed against her gasping burying his face in her neck and hair.

"I love you, too," he replied softly, when he was finally able to be coherent again. He lifted his head gazing at her as she reached up cupping the sides of his face. "Hungry?"

Kathryn laughed softly, "yes, now I am." He chuckled and kissed her tenderly. She responded and they held each other tightly. She kissed beneath his ear, "I'm so happy Chakotay," she whispered.

"So am I," he replied lovingly and then lay beside her and she curled against him. He sighed as they lay quietly in each other's arms. She kissed his chest gently, "so what do you want for dinner?"

She shrugged, "I don't care," and lifted her head. "Let's go out. I know this small quiet seafood restaurant by the park - "

"Let's go," he said with a nod, he kissed her once more and they sat up. He reached for his clothes and she found hers. He watched her dress back into her uniform, "you look beautiful," he said softly.

Kathryn pulled her hair out from her shirt collar. She gazed at him, "well, I feel it." She stood up and stepped over to him, "do I look like I just made love?"

Chakotay smiled wrapping his arms around her, "your glowing, my love." She held him, wrapping her own arms around him laying her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently, "I love you, so much."

"I love you," she replied and gazed up at him. He kissed her gently, she responded and then pulled away. "Let's finish getting you packed," and walked back over to his closet to finish.

Once all his clothes, toiletries and various other items were packed, he held the heavier bags, while she carried his suitcases and they left the apartment walking back down to a transport station.

She requested a beam back to her nearest station. Once there, they headed up the street and she noted it was now dusk and the sun had gone down. Once on the porch, they put everything down and she opened the door.

=/\=

They carried everything upstairs and she walked into the bedroom to change. Chakotay hung up his uniforms and the rest of his suits in his part of the closet. The only problem was a dresser for his extra clothes. He left them in the suitcase and walked into the bathroom finding her over the sink reapplying her make-up, her hair was pulled up into a clip and she was in her robe.

He walked up behind her sliding his arms around her, he pulled her against him. Kathryn sighed feeling him and the love he was expressing to her. She leaned her head back as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Chakotay," she said softly and reached behind her cupping the side of his face.

He then lifted his head gazing at their reflection in the mirror. "You're so beautiful," she smiled softly. "And, I need a dresser," he added.

Kathryn stared at him and then began to laugh, "oh, we'll get you one." He chuckled, "that was really clever Chakotay." She sighed, "I'll rearrange mine for now until we can get you one." He nodded, "now, go get ready. I'm hungry."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and released her walking out with a smile.

=/\=

Less than an hour later, both had been seated in a quiet corner of the restaurant with a glass of wine each. As they waited for their food, he gazed at her, now dressed in a deep blue sleeveless dress with her hair pulled into a twist behind her.

"I think the dinner party," she said simply, "should be held next Friday. I can have it catered so we don't have to cook." He nodded, she sighed, "the only thing is, I don't think Tuvok will be able to make it because he's still on Vulcan."

"You never know," he said. "Do you think you can get this arranged in time?"

She nodded, "I think so. My main concern is the reception and getting a hall in time. What about your sister? Will she be able to come?"

"I've contacted her," he replied. "She'll be there." The waiter stopped by their table placing their dinners in front of them. They nodded their thanks and he left, he picked up his fork, "what about the invitations?"

"Those here will receive a printed version," she replied. "The rest will get them through subspace." She sighed, "so much to do before we leave."

"I know," he said, while eating his shrimp. He noticed the tension in her eyes, he reached over taking her hand gripping it. "Kathryn, everything will be fine." She nodded, gazing at him. "By the way, I do have some news you might like to hear. It's not official yet, but hopefully I'll know this week."

"What is it?" she asked curious.

"I've talked to Admiral Multon," he replied, "about you." She smirked raising her eyebrow at him, "he's going to try to find you a position on the expedition - "

"Chakotay, you didn't - " she said with a slight shake of her head.

"Kathryn," he said, "you know as well as I do how bored you'll be without something to do during the time we're there. There'll be times I'll be incommunicado on the planet surface. I just want you to be happy."

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked him.

Chakotay couldn't help the smile that formed, "well, then arrangements will have to be made. And, I'll be the happiest man on board."

"I'll be happy too," she said and he leaned over kissing her gently. She responded, he then pulled back so they could finish their dinner.

=/\=

Afterwards, they walked back to the house with an arm around each other's waist. As they approached she sighed, "Chakotay, I think we should go to my mother's this weekend. She really ought to hear it from me about you and me getting married."

"Fine," he replied. "Besides, I'd love to meet your family."

"Can you escape Friday afternoon?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, as they stepped up onto the porch. She keyed in her code and he stood behind her sliding his arms around her waist.

Kathryn shivered as he pressed his body against hers. "Chakotay - " she whispered, he was kissing the nape of her neck gently. He slid his hands up stroking her breasts, she moaned softly and reached behind her grabbing his hips. "You're...insatiable!"

"I want you," he replied, his voice deep. "Let's go inside, Kathryn," he gently began sucking on her ear.

Kathryn groaned and managed to open the door, her body warmed and shivered as she began to get aroused as well. "Come on!" she quickly stepped inside, he followed closing the door behind them. Once he did, she pulled him into her arms as they kissed passionately again. He directed her up against the nearest wall pressing her up to it in the dim lit foyer. She gasped feeling his hands slide down to her skirt and then beneath. She shuddered against him as they kissed and he stroked her over her panties. That caused her to sink against him as she clung to him and he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Chak - !" she whispered and cried out feeling him slide two fingers beneath her panties and feel her heat.

"Kathryn," he groaned and she arched her hips to him crying out when he slid his fingers deep inside her hot core. She clung to him as he stroked her and she began to moan, her hips moving against his hand. "You're so beautiful!" He wanted her and didn't want to wait. Her muscles were clenching him more and she kept moaning.

"Yes," she groaned, her body shuddering deeply. She needed to feel him completely. She loved him so much and deeply, that being joined with him was complete ecstasy. "Please," and she didn't care if they were making love against the wall of her foyer.

Chakotay removed his hand from her and gazed at her seeing the passion in her face. He was fueled by his own passion for her now. He reached beneath her skirt again and slid his hand beneath her panties taking hold of the material. Her eyes widened at what he was planning.

"Do it," she whispered harshly and he yanked. Kathryn felt and heard her panties rip away from her. She gasped in part shock and passion. He kissed her passionately again as their tongues meshed. He reached down releasing himself and adjusted himself against her. He then moved his hips up plunging deep inside her. She cried out against his mouth and he started to move against her. Kathryn felt her body grip him more as her release built and he began to plunge harder. She started to groan loudly as her body thumped against the wall.

"Kathryn," he groaned her name again in the passion. "My Kathryn," her muscles were clenching him tightly. She was going to come any moment and she was crying out his name. He began to pound into her harder and faster, she wrapped her arms tighter around him clinging to him.

Kathryn shuddered against him as he kept moving harder. She couldn't get enough of him. She whimpered urging him deeper and once he filled her to the hilt, she grunted and buried her face in his neck. Her release was building and she felt him almost completely withdraw and then plunge in fully once more. She screamed as her body shuddered violently against him, her muscles clamping down tightly on him.

Chakotay felt her muscles grab him and he heard her scream. His release followed, he groaned as his life spilled into hers. She gasped clinging to him still, he kissed her neck and throat catching his own breath.

They stood there quietly realizing what just happened and she lifted her head gazing at him. She smiled, "I can't believe you did that - "

He chuckled, " - neither can I." She was beautiful to him, as a lock of hair had fallen loose and over her eye during their quickie. "I love you Kathryn."

She reached up stroking his tattoo, "I love you, too." They embraced gently and she let her legs slide down from his waist and to the floor. A moment later, he pulled away from her as she pulled her skirt down. Her eye caught her torn panties lying nearby. She reached down picking them up, "looks like I won't be needing these," he chuckled. "You can be such an animal, Chakotay," he glanced down. "I love it when you are. Although, maybe some warning the next time."

"I'll try," he said, she smiled and took his hand. "The bedroom now?"

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed surprised as they headed upstairs. He reached out patting her backside and she laughed as they neared the top.

The next couple of days, Kathryn worked on finding the right caterer for the dinner party and a hall for the reception. She was fortunate enough, that with her celebrity status she was able to book a date with the caterer and secure a reservation at one hall near the bay she liked, at this short notice.

Both she and Chakotay visited the hall finding the ballroom elegantly dressed in sheer white curtains that parted to reveal large floor length windows that faced the Pacific. The room had a large outside deck, deep blue carpeting, and huge chandeliers and fichus trees strung with white lights.

Kathryn loved it and arranged for the food, cake and were given some recommendations for musicians. She was going to an actual printer for the invitations.

That Friday afternoon, after packing a weekend bag each, they left to a transport station to catch a shuttle to Indiana, and then they beamed from the local transporter room to her mother's house in Bloomington.

When they materialized on the front walk, Kathryn gazed around the property and up at the clear blue sky. She smiled, "isn't it beautiful?"

Chakotay pulled her to him, "any place with you is," and nuzzled her neck.

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed with a soft laugh. "Come on, their waiting," and pulled gently away. He picked up their bags and they headed down the walkway to the front porch. "Beware of Phoebe - "

" - You told me, Kathryn," he said. She stopped looking at him, he kissed her gently. She responded and he pulled away, "you look beautiful, by the way."

"Only for you," she said and he smiled. She turned back and they continued up the walkway. Moments later, the front door opened and a younger version of Kathryn emerged, except with light brown hair and pulled back into a ponytail. "Phoebe," she said smiling at her sister.

"Hey, Katie," Phoebe said, she stepped down and embraced Kathryn and noticed Chakotay behind her. "You must be Chakotay."

"A pleasure to meet you Phoebe," he said smiling. He put their bags down and shook her hand.

That's when Phoebe saw his wedding ring as she took his hand. She glanced curiously at Kathryn, wondering why her single sister was traveling alone with her now married, former first officer.

"You, too," she said. She turned towards the house, "mom! Katie's here with her friend!"

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay whose eyes twinkled at her. A moment later, the front door opened and her mother stepped out dressed in a pale yellow dress and white apron. Her hair was put up in a soft bun behind her. Chakotay saw where Kathryn got her blue eyes from, as they were as deep as her mother's.

"Katie," Gretchen smiled, stepping down. They embraced gently, "and who's your friend?"

"This is Chakotay," Kathryn replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Janeway," Chakotay said smiling at her.

"Katie has told us so much about you," Gretchen said.

"Mom!" Kathryn groaned, a blush creeping into her features.

Chakotay chuckled, "well, long as it was good things."

"Oh, she gave a glowing report," Phoebe added with a smirk.

"Well, I'd love to hear more," Gretchen said. "Katie, your room is ready and Chakotay can stay in the guest room."

"Well, that - " Kathryn said and could feel Chakotay staring at her. She sighed, "Mom and Phoebe, I have something to tell you. Let's go inside."

"Nothing serious I hope," Gretchen said, as Kathryn stepped up to the door. Chakotay picked up their bags and followed the Janeway's into the large, white farmhouse.

"Nothing to worry about," Kathryn reassured them as they entered.

Once inside, Gretchen went to get them some coffee. While she did that, Kathryn sat next to Chakotay on the sofa. He managed to reach out and stroke her hand gently and she smiled at him.

Gretchen entered with a tray that had some coffee cups and a small plate of caramel brownies on it. "I made your brownies," she said.

Kathryn felt her mouth water, "oh, Mom, thanks." Both she and Phoebe finally sat down opposite them, each in a comfortable armchair. They waited and she sighed, "what I'm about to tell you will be...hopefully not shocking."

"Katie - " Phoebe said, anxious.” Just get on with it."

"Okay," Kathryn sighed. She stood up and walked behind the sofa and Chakotay to gain her bearings. "Last weekend I had taken a shoreleave in South Carolina to see this museum that had opened. Anyway, I ran into Chakotay there and well - to make a long story short." She stopped for a moment, "we got married."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "you what?"

Kathryn reached down to take his hand, he took it and their rings caught a ray of sunlight through the window. "We got married," she repeated softly. "We had a very small and quiet ceremony, it was - "

" - Impulsive," Chakotay said, "on both our parts. But, it’s what we both wanted. I hope you both understand why we eloped like this."

"I think it's wonderful," Gretchen smiled. She stood up, Chakotay did as well. "Welcome to the family, Chakotay," she took his hands and placed a chaste kiss on the side of his face. Kathryn had walked around to stand beside him, "and congratulations."

"Thank you," Kathryn said, receiving an embrace from Gretchen.

"You two deserve this," Phoebe said, embracing each of them as well. "And, you know my sister, so you can take care of her and make sure she doesn't neglect herself."

"I've been doing that for seven years," Chakotay claimed and Kathryn slid her arm around his waist with a slight nudge. "And, I plan to for the next 50 years." Kathryn put her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, I guess that guest room," Gretchen said, "isn't needed anymore."

"I don't think so," Kathryn said with a laugh. Chakotay leaned down placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "We're planning a reception for the crew and family at the end of this month. It'll be a formal, since Chakotay wants to see me in my dress again."

"Pictures?" Phoebe asked curious.

"We had one taken," Kathryn replied and Chakotay released her going over to her bag to retrieve a copy of their wedding picture.

He returned with it and handed them each one in an elegant silver frame. "Katie! You looked so beautiful!" Gretchen exclaimed, her tears forming.

"She was gorgeous," Chakotay said lovingly and gazed at her. Kathryn smiled up at him and he kissed her tenderly. She responded and he looked at them, "I feel very lucky."

"I do as well," Kathryn replied. She sighed, "now, how about that coffee and brownies before I show Chakotay the house and town?"

"Help yourself," Gretchen said and they sat back down.

After the coffee and brownies, Kathryn led Chakotay upstairs to her former bedroom at the end of the corridor. She opened the door revealing it had been redecorated with a young woman's furnishings in a pale pink and ivory color scheme. It had a large sleigh bed with equally large pillows and a white eyelet comforter.

Chakotay smiled gazing around as he put the bags on the bed. He saw tennis awards on her wall, pictures of friends and to his surprise, one of him.

"Nice," he commented as she opened her bag.

"Well," she replied with a smirk. "My mother wanted to redecorate after we came home, but I asked her to leave it. Brings back memories. The bed is a little small - " she commented, worried about his larger frame.

He slid his arm around her waist pulling her to him, "that's okay. I think we can make due," and kissed her neck.

Kathryn tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. She moaned softly, "Chakotay, we should try to behave ourselves - "

" - We're married," he murmured and gently worked his way to her throat. She turned into his arms moaning, "I would think they'd be understanding of our spontaneous lovemaking."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "think so?" She lifted her head gazing at him, "oh, Chakotay - we can't keep our hands off each other."

"I know," he said smiling. His hands slid down to her backside and he pulled her hips against his. "Especially now - "

"Chakotay," she whispered, "they're waiting for us." He groaned and buried his face in her neck, she held him tightly and closed her eyes. "Later, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, stroking her back. "I just love you so much Kathryn."

"I love you, too," she said and gazed at him. "Now, let's unpack and get downstairs," he nodded and pulled away from her.

=/\=

Before dinner, Kathryn let Gretchen know Chakotay's food preferences. Gretchen prepared a salad and lasagna for that night to make him feel comfortable.

As they sat at the dinner table among the good china, wine and lit candles, Kathryn had told them about her and Chakotay's mission to the Beta Quadrant for the end of the month.

"So far from home again?" Gretchen asked concerned. "Katie, do you really have to go?"

"No," she replied simply and glanced at Chakotay. "But, I want to go," he reached out touching her face.

"How long will you be gone?" Phoebe asked curious.

"Six or seven months," Chakotay replied. "A new system was discovered on the edge of the Beta Quadrant with some unusual ruins. My department received orders to go investigate. I told Kathryn she doesn't need to go - "

" - Chakotay, the decision's been made," she said firmly. She looked at Phoebe and Gretchen, "he's worried I might be pregnant - "

" - Pregnant?" Gretchen repeated shocked. "You're pregnant Katie -?"

"No," she said firmly. Gretchen frowned and Chakotay gazed at her. She sighed, "I - I'm not sure if I am. But, I can take care of myself and Chakotay knows that."

He nodded, "yes, she can. Although, I can't help but be worried. She's my wife now, not my captain." She looked at him, "and I'd miss her deeply if she didn't come."

"Long as you're careful," Gretchen said.

"Of course," Kathryn said with a nod.

Once dinner was through, Kathryn took a cup of coffee and walked out onto the back porch. She sank down on the steps staring up at the star filled sky. Although it was late summer, there was a slight chill in the air, and she shivered a little beneath her dress.

A moment later, she felt a soft sweater enfold her as Chakotay draped it over her shoulders. She smiled at him as he sank down beside her, "thanks. How'd you know?" He stared at her, she smirked, "forget I asked. I forgot you can read my mind."

"Well," he said, with a soft chuckle. "Not all the time."

"Since when?" she asked shocked. "Practically from day one you had me figured out!"

Chakotay stared at her, "you had moments when I didn't know."

"Name one," she asked.

"The Borg," he replied softly.

Kathryn's face fell, she shook her head, "my dealings with the Borg were always unpredictable. I was going on instinct alone - "

" - I know," he said with a nod. "Good instincts - "

She frowned, "Chakotay, don't appease me. You thought I was out of bounds. Yes, we're married now and yes, we're in love. Because of that, don't let your argument with me influence your answers." She sighed, "you never did before."

Chakotay stared at her wondering where her mood came from. "What argument?" he asked, trying to diffuse a situation he didn't want to get started. "Kathryn, the moment I came out here you were already angry over something. If it’s something I said, tell me what it is. I don't want us fighting. We haven't been married even a full week yet."

She stared at him and the anger she was feeling suddenly seemed to dissipate as she realized he was right. She sighed with a shake of her head, "I'm sorry. I don't want us to either."

He slid closer to her, "what's wrong?" he asked gently. She stared at him and he saw her eyes turn bright with a few tears, she held them in. "Kathryn?"

She sighed with a shrug, "maybe it's just me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, wanting to help.

Kathryn sat there quietly, "I don't know. Maybe it's the idea of being pregnant at my age. Women who I've gone to school with have kids almost Harry's age." Chakotay grinned, "maybe I'm having my own mid-life crisis."

"Kathryn," he said gently, "age doesn't matter anymore when you have children these days. Women your age are also having healthy children - "

" - I'm just going to be so old - " she muttered.

"I think you'll be beautiful," he said simply, she glanced at him with a smirk. Her lip trembled, "come here," he told her gently and wrapped his arm around her pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms around him soaking in his warmth and feel, "everything will be fine, trust me."

"I know," she replied and he kissed the top of her head.

That night, both fell asleep in her bed exhausted from work and the day's events. 

Chakotay found her bed comfortable, but due to his large frame, a bit short. Since his feet just touched the backboard. He felt like a giant sleeping next to Kathryn, who was so much smaller. To get comfortable, he spooned with her and drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning, he opened his eyes to the filtered sunlight streaming through the closed curtains. He groaned and held her tighter, as she still slept. She sighed softly in her sleep and he kissed the tip of her shoulder gently.

Feeling a little amorous, he slid a hand up her belly to cup a breast over her nightgown and felt her bud peak through the material. He gently stroked it and became hard through his pajama bottoms.

Kathryn felt him and moaned softly, her eyes fluttered open, "Chakotay - " she murmured. A flush of warmth spread through her and she pressed against him more. He placed a soft warm kiss against her neck and his other hand pulled her gown up over her hips. She wasn't even awake yet and her body was responding to his seduction.

"Let me," he whispered, wanting to take her.

She moaned again when she felt his hand slide down between her legs and she parted them to allow him access. His touch was gentle, but insistent as he continued to caress her. She turned her head up towards his and he kissed her gently. She responded lifting her arm and wrapped it around his neck. She gasped softly when he slid a finger inside her, her body shuddered and he began to gently stroke her.

Chakotay plunged his tongue into her mouth as their tongues meshed and her hips moved to his hand. Her muscles were clenching him more and she began to cry out into his mouth.

When she came, Kathryn gripped the back of his neck crying out softly as her body shuddered against his hand. He removed his hand as she caught her breath, relaxing against the pillow.

After several minutes she sighed, "oh my, that was an incredible wake up," he chuckled holding her. She slowly turned into his arms staring at him, "goodmorning."

"Goodmorning," he said and kissed her gently. She responded and then rested her head against his. "Do you realize it'll be a full week tomorrow?"

"I can't believe it," she whispered. They kissed deeply again as he slid his hand up the smooth silk of her nightgown. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him feeling her own arousal start again.

Just as Chakotay was ready to pull her nightgown off, they heard a light knock at the door. Kathryn moaned hoping she wasn't hearing it. She opened her mouth to his and he lay against her as their passion grew, their kiss getting deeper.

Suddenly the knock happened again, much louder followed by, "get up, you two!" Phoebe's voice said. "Breakfast is ready."

Kathryn groaned and pulled away, "it's no use! I can't even make love to my husband with my sister around."

Chakotay chuckled, "aren't you hungry?"

She stared up at him and reached up tracing his tattoo and eyebrow, "only for you at the moment," he smiled softly at her. She lifted her head kissing him tenderly, he responded. 

"Katie!" Phoebe said firmly. "Mom says you and Chakotay better come down now or breakfast will be cold."

Chakotay chuckled, "we're coming!"

"Go away!" Kathryn shouted. "We're newlyweds -!"

He held her still chuckling as she wrapped him against her and he kissed her neck. "Come on Kathryn, its just not meant to be this morning." She looked at him, he touched her mouth, "I'll see if we can manage to be alone later on."

"Not with Miss. Busybody around," she quipped and smiled. "But, let's try."

"Okay," he agreed and reluctantly released her and rolled off her sitting up. She then tossed the covers aside and stood up pulling on her robe. He did the same and they headed downstairs.

Once breakfast was through, Kathryn went upstairs to shower and Chakotay helped Gretchen clean up so they could talk. He stood beside her as he dried the dishes and she glanced up at her oldest daughter's new husband.

"The news neglected," she commented, "on how tall you really are."

Chakotay smiled, "appearance's can be deceiving."

"That's true," she said and handed him the last plate. "I can see it in your eyes," and Chakotay looked at her. "You really love her, don't you?"

He stopped for a moment and then nodded, "for a very long time."

"What took so long for this?"

"Kathryn was scared," he replied, "and stuck to Starfleet protocols. Because of that, we just had to remain friends."

"That took a lot of willpower," she said, he nodded. "You must be very devoted to her to wait seven years."

Chakotay thought back to when his devotion was detoured in his affair with Seven those months ago. How close he came to losing Kathryn if he let that relationship continue.

"I couldn't live without her," he finally said with a soft smile. "It took me a few months after we came home to realize this."

Gretchen reached out taking his hand gently, "I'm happy you finally found each other," he squeezed her hand in return. "I've never seen Katie so happy and relaxed. You’re good for her."

"She's good for me," he said and Gretchen smiled. "Thanks, Gretchen."

"Now, go up and take your shower," she said. "I can finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied. "Now go." He nodded and placed a soft kiss on the side of her face and headed upstairs.

=/\=

After Kathryn and Chakotay had showered and dressed, they headed downstairs hand-in-hand to the living room.

Gretchen was pulling on a light coat while Phoebe sat on the sofa reading a padd. "Katie, I'd like you to come shopping with me," she said.

Kathryn smirked, "I was planning on showing Chakotay Bloomington."

"I can do that," Phoebe claimed, standing.

"I really don't need - " Kathryn said and felt Chakotay's hand slide down to her hip. She shivered, she had been hoping to spend time at a romantic restaurant before finding a bed big enough for him.

"I'd really like you to come," Gretchen said.

Chakotay leaned into her ear, "go ahead - "

" - You sure?" she asked.

He nodded, "just hurry back." Her face fell slightly and he kissed her gently. "I'll see you when you get back, my love."

"Okay," she sighed and reached up cupping his face. They kissed gently again.

Phoebe frowned, "oh, come on! If they keep this up, they should stay upstairs."

Kathryn smiled at him, "isn't that the idea?" Chakotay chuckled and felt Phoebe take his arm.

"Let's go Chakotay," Phoebe said. "She'll be here when we get back."

"I guess I'm leaving," Chakotay smiled and left with Phoebe.

Kathryn stood shocked and then looked at Gretchen, "do you believe that?"

"She wants to get to know him," Gretchen explained walking over to her. "He's wonderful Katie and loves you very much."

"I know," Kathryn nodded. "He makes me happy."

"Well, let's make him - "

" - What do you mean?" Kathryn asked, confused.

"Something to keep him entertained," Gretchen replied.

Kathryn thought for a moment, and then blushed, "Mom!"

"Let's go," Gretchen said, "they'll be back soon," and took her arm leading her out the door.

=/\=

"This was Katie's favorite place," Phoebe told Chakotay as they stood on the edge of a field of wild flowers with mountains that were bathed in a shade of purple. There was a lake in the distance that reflected the mountains and clear blue sky.

"Beautiful," he commented. He was having a good time with Kathryn's sister, who had taken him to his wife's stomping grounds that included the high school, tennis courts and even the library. He now felt closer to her youth than ever before.

Phoebe glanced at him, "tell me something."

"What?" he asked, he looked at her curious.

"When did you fall in love with Katie?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, wanting to keep some information private.

She shrugged, "just curious." She sighed, "tell me, during those years, did she ever lose her focus?"

He stared ahead, "what do you mean?"

"Depression," Phoebe replied and watched his face cloud slightly. "What happened?"

"I didn't think I was that obvious," he remarked. He paused for a moment, "it was during our fifth year in the Delta Quadrant that Kathryn just - " he stopped. "She withdrew from me and the crew for a few weeks."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "she blamed herself for stranding us in the Delta Quadrant. No matter how I tried to convince her otherwise, she wouldn't listen. It took a run in with the Malon to get her fired up again. Once that happened, she was fine."

"She was very protective of the crew it seems," Phoebe said.

He nodded, "fiercely protective. It nearly killed her each time we lost someone on our journey. We'd become a family."

"I guess I can understand that," she said softly. She glanced at her chronometer, "I think we should head back. They'll be back or should be."

"Good idea," he agreed, it was almost dusk and he wanted to see how Kathryn made out with her shopping.

"Let's go," Phoebe said and they turned heading back to the small hovercar she owned.

=/\=

"I'll be upstairs, Mom," Kathryn told Gretchen as she climbed the staircase with a bag of merchandise.

"Okay," Gretchen replied. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Let me know when," she said and reached the top. She walked down to her bedroom wondering where Chakotay and Phoebe were. She opened the door and walked in placing the bag on the still unmade bed.

Kathryn opened the bag and pulled out a pretty pale blue nightgown with thin straps, round bodice and a flared full-length skirt. She studied it, running her fingers gently over the embroidered design located on the bodice.

"It's beautiful," he said.

Kathryn gasped in shock, she turned and found Chakotay entering quietly and closing the door. "Chakotay!" He walked up to her, "did you just get back?" He nodded with a soft smile, "I didn't think you'd be back until dinner."

"I gave Phoebe the brush," he said, she smiled. He pulled her up to him and kissed her gently. She responded, still holding the nightgown.

Kathryn put the gown on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Her body flushed with wanting and she pressed herself against him more. She murmured against his mouth, "dinner will be ready soon."

Chakotay held her tightly, his own arousal building. He could feel the heat of their bodies rising and he opened her mouth deepening the kiss. He then reached out gently taking the bag and nightgown putting them on the floor.

"We have plenty of time," he told her and turned her around against the bed. "We have to make up for this morning anyway."

"Oh yeah," she agreed as he laid her on the bed and himself against her kissing her again.

=/\=

Down in the kitchen, Gretchen stood peeling potatoes while Phoebe made the salad. "He didn't go into specifics," she said.

"Do you honestly think he was going to?" Gretchen asked her. "Chakotay's a very proud and private man. Katie told me this a few months ago after they came home. He makes her happy, I've never seen her like this."

"I know," Phoebe nodded with a sigh. "She was so sedate with Mark." Then she laughed softly, "they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Well, they just got married," she said simply and they heard a soft cry of pleasure emanate from upstairs. She smiled, "your father and I were the same."

Phoebe lifted her head, she smiled with a laugh, "well, they're at it again obviously." She heard another cry of pleasure, "I never knew Katie was so vocal."

"Hush now!" Gretchen said firmly and finished the potatoes. She put them on the stove in some water. "It's none of our business and you leave them alone about it."

"I know," she said. "I'm happy for her."

They sat quietly for several minutes as Phoebe finished the salad and Gretchen prepared the fish she bought.

"In five or ten minutes," Gretchen instructed, "let them know dinner will be ready in a half hour." Phoebe nodded.

=/\=

Kathryn cried out one last time as her body shuddered and Chakotay collapsed against her gasping. They held each other tightly and she kissed his shoulder that was damp from their passion.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered tenderly and gazed at her.

She reached up stroking his face, "I feel beautiful because of you," and they kissed gently.

He then lay beside her and grunted when his foot got slightly stuck on the backboard. Kathryn curled up against him kissing his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled against him.

"So how was your day?" she asked curiously with a sigh.

"Good," he replied, gently stroking her back.

Kathryn lifted her head gazing at him, "Phoebe didn't interrogate you?"

"Well, I didn't say that," he replied and glanced at her.

"What did she ask you?" Kathryn asked curious, propping herself up on his chest.

He shrugged, "nothing too personal. Just about our relationship and everything," she stared at him. "I - performed a Maquis maneuver."

Kathryn smiled amused, her mouth lifting slightly. "A 'Maquis maneuver'?" He nodded, she laughed, "oh my, do I dare ask what that entailed?"

"Perhaps I can complete it," he suggested with a seductive glint in his eye.

Kathryn's eyes widened and felt her body flush with warmth by the look he gave her. "Well," she replied, her voice husky. "I'd like to find out - " and gasped when he rolled her beneath him. His foot caught again and he cursed. She smirked, "oh Chakotay - I'm getting a bigger bed for here. I'm sorry - " and moaned softly when he kissed her deeply and gently.

He pressed himself against her and opened her mouth to his letting their tongues mesh gently. He slid his hands up cupping her breasts as her buds peaked and she entwined her leg with his in response.

Kathryn sighed holding him tighter and he began to kiss her face gently. "I love you so much," she whispered and he slipped between her legs.

"I love you, too," he replied tenderly as he kissed her throat and she tilted back her head. He placed himself against her feeling how hot she had become. "I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you," he added deeply.

"Me either," she replied and moaned softly when he slid into her deeply. He began to move slowly against her, she clung to him as he buried his face against her neck and throat. "Oh yes, Chakotay - "

"Kathryn," he groaned, still moving slowly. She arched her hips closer to his, "my wife. So beautiful," she began to cry out softly as her muscles clenched him more. He started to move harder groaning, she slid her hands down to his backside gripping and guiding him.

She kissed him deeply as their tongues meshed in the passion. She could feel the ache building tighter and sweeter. She cried out as she felt her body shudder deeply. He began to pound into her harder and faster, she cried out again although attempting to hold her screams. She attempted to be quiet by biting gently into his shoulder.

When they finally came, both cried out gasping and holding each other. "Oh god!" she gasped clinging to him. "Chakotay - "

He lifted his head gazing at her with a soft smile, "I'm so happy, Kathryn."

"So am I," she whispered and he kissed her tenderly.

A moment later a knock was heard at the door, "Katie - " it was Phoebe again.

Kathryn groaned, "oh, not again - " he kissed her face gently. She rolled her hips beneath his still feeling him buried deep inside her. She sighed, then said, "yes, Phoebe?"

"Dinner will be ready shortly," she replied. Chakotay couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"We'll be right down," he said and it became quiet. He began to chuckle, "at least she wasn't so annoying this time."

"True," she agreed, they gazed at each other. He was still smiling, "what?"

Chakotay gently stroked the side of her face, "I think we were heard - "

"Oh no!" Kathryn moaned, rolling her eyes. "Now I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"It's okay, my love," he said, with a slight chuckle.

She groaned again holding him as he gently kissed her eyes and nose. She caressed his back gently, "I think we should try to be quiet the next time."

"I don't think they mind," Chakotay said as he rolled off her. She pulled the bedsheet over them and pulled her legs up to her chest. He gently rubbed her lower back, "you’re beautiful, you know?"

Kathryn glanced at him smirking, "and loud." He grinned, "but, its so worth it." She turned lying against him tracing his tattoo, "you bring it out of me."

"I'm glad," he said, they kissed lightly again and she sat up. "Let's get dressed, they're waiting."

"Okay," she agreed and moved off the bed.

=/\=

By the time Kathryn and Chakotay had dressed and went downstairs for dinner, Gretchen had the table set. Phoebe winked at Chakotay, who smiled as he held Kathryn's waist, wrapping his arms around her.

Kathryn reached behind her stroking his face and he kissed her hand. She smiled at him, he then let her go and they sat at the table.

During dinner, various stories were discussed from their time in the Delta Quadrant. They had Gretchen and Phoebe laughing over Kathryn's Queen Arachnia mission, dealings with Q and even the con artists.

Afterwards, Kathryn wanted to take a walk down to the neighborhood park. She wanted to show Chakotay the large pond where a family of swans resided. Both also wanted to work off dinner, since there was so much of it.

Gretchen told them to go, because she would clean up and have dessert ready when they got back.

=/\=

Chakotay slid his arm around her waist as they walked down the road towards the park. She leaned against him while gripping his arm gently with a soft smile.

He leaned over placing a soft kiss on the side of her head, "a week today," he commented.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, with a soft sigh.

"Oh yes," he replied grinning.

"We're here," Kathryn said and slightly pulled away taking his hand and leading him into the park towards the pond.

As they walked past the playground, full of children of various ages and their parents, Chakotay secretly hoped she was pregnant. He always dreamed of spending time like this with his children, if he ever had them.

She led him up the path and onto an arched, wooden bridge that reached over the stream and gave a beautiful view of the pond that was filled with pussy willows, lily pads and pampas grass.

Kathryn stood facing the pond, placing her hands on the railing and he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. The peacefulness of the pond was appealing and romantic for them.

Chakotay pressed his body against hers and she smiled tilting her head back. "This is beautiful," he murmured.

She nodded, "I've always loved it here."

"Would you want to settle here?" he asked her, curious.

"Eventually," she replied, with a shrug. "After our first or second child," and he kissed her tenderly. She responded and felt his grip on her tighten, one hand casually slid up to the curve of a breast and caressed. She moaned softly, "Chakotay - "

He kissed her face, his breath short, "can I help it if I want you all the time?"

"I'd be worried if you didn't," she said, the desire heard. "But, we're in public, my love."

"I know," he whispered and for emphasis, ground his hips against hers. "I also hope your pregnant Kathryn."

"So do I," she said and then spotted the swans. "Oh look, there they are!" She pointed out towards the near edge of the pond. Chakotay gazed over her shoulder finding two large beautiful swans with several goslings surrounding them. "Oh, they're so beautiful, aren't they?"

He squeezed her waist gently, "yes, they are. Just like you," she laughed softly enchanted with the birds. He pressed his arousal into her again and she returned it by pressing her hips gently against him. He chuckled and they watched the swans before heading back to the house for dessert and coffee.

They retired that night, talking quietly in each other's arms and making plans for the week before the dinner party. After their talk, they drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning, Chakotay woke slowly to the sun just streaming through the curtains. He felt Kathryn asleep beside him on her back. He turned his head gazing at her.

Kathryn's hair surrounded her on the pillow, the comforter and sheet just covered her to her breasts and she had her arm behind her on the pillow. She was wearing the blue nightgown and looked peaceful to him.

He propped himself up on his elbow letting her sleep and noticed a lock of hair had fallen across her face. He reached out gently brushing it away and she moaned softly. He watched her shift a little and bend a leg. That's when he felt his arousal start and he felt himself get daring enough to see how much he could touch her before she woke up.

Pulling the comforter and sheet off them slowly, she didn't stir. He then sat up and with his finger, lightly began to trace the line from her jaw to a breast. She sighed again and he watched the bud rise beneath the nightgown. He began to trace it and his loins tightened even more, she moaned softly. He then went over to the other breast doing the same thing.

She still slept and he ventured even further down by pulling the gown up to her hips. When he did that, he revealed that she wore nothing beneath and she was lying with her leg still bent sideways.

Taking a chance, he drifted his fingers slowly down to her womanhood. Once his finger brushed the soft hair, she moaned again, arching her hips. He felt how aroused she was and wanted to take her then.

Before doing so, he managed to find a comfortable position and placed his mouth down on her, letting his tongue begin to trace her nub of nerves. The moment he did, she woke with a drowsy start.

"What -!" she whispered and felt her body shudder. Her eyes widened and a course of pleasure traveled through her as her husband continued to pleasure her. "Chak-o-tay! Oh god!"

"Ssh," he whispered, "let me Kathryn." She moaned in response gripping the bedsheets when he plunged his tongue deep inside her. Her moaning made him even more aroused and he held her hips drawing her closer. Her scent surrounded him as she became even more aroused. She started whimpering his name and reached down gently holding his head. He felt her shudder once more and she cried out softly, gasping from the release.

She felt him pull away and he lay against her kissing her deeply. She responded, tasting herself on him and wrapping her arms around him. Her heart beat merged with his and he began to kiss her face tenderly.

"Chakotay, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Kathryn," he whispered and kissed her again. She slid her legs around his hips responding and they continued to make tender, quiet love that morning.

=/\=

That morning after breakfast, they went back up to the room to pack, since they had to leave that afternoon. Kathryn was taking the next couple of days off to finalize the dinner party plans and work on the reception.

When they bid goodbye to Gretchen and Phoebe, it was a warm and happy embrace. Chakotay placed a kiss on each of their faces and thanked Gretchen for being so accommodating.

After beaming to the transport station and taking the transport home, Kathryn went to her desk located in her small office to work on the invitations for the dinner and the reception.

While she worked, Chakotay unpacked and made them a late lunch. Once he had their food set, he walked casually into the office located just off the living room, where she sat at her large, cherrywood desk making a note.

"Lunch is ready," he told her.

"Wonderful," she replied, with a sigh. She glanced over at him, "and I just sent the last invitation. Hopefully, Tuvok can make it."

Chakotay shrugged and walked slowly over to her, "he'd walk through fire for you Kathryn." She stared at him, he stood before her and turned her around facing him. "As would everyone else on the staff and crew."

She smirked, "how do you know me so well? You always seem to know what I'm thinking."

He reached out pulling her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I love you, when I did fall in love with you, I was determined to know your needs before you anticipated them." She smiled softly and placed her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as they held each other.

"You were too good to me," she whispered. "There were times I wanted to tell you how I felt and how thankful I was. But, I just couldn't - " her voice broke.

He held her tighter, "I know, my love. We're together now, that's all that matters."

She nodded, regaining her composure, "yes, it is." She then lifted her head gazing at him, "let's go have some lunch."

"Okay," he said and kissed her gently, then took her hand and led her out of the office.

Within the next two days, everyone had responded to the invitation indicating they would come, except Tuvok, who sent his apologies, because he was in the middle of teaching at the Vulcan Science Academy he would be unable to attend. Everything was ready, until Kathryn got a call at work regarding the reception.

=/\=

Chakotay walked up to the house that night with a bouquet of red roses. The sun was setting and he looked forward to seeing Kathryn hoping she was already home. The dinner was in two nights and he wanted to reassure her that it was going to be successful since she was starting to get nervous.

He stepped up to the front door, keyed in the code and opened the door. He saw a light flowing from her office and the stairs light on. He walked over with the flowers behind his back and stood in the doorway finding her sitting back in her chair with her face set into a tight line.

She didn't seem to notice him and he walked in, "Kathryn?" She glanced up and over at him. She wasn't happy now. He knew the look. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," she replied tightly.

"Tell me," he told her gently. She didn't respond, he cocked his head towards her. "Kathryn?"

"The musician's we want," she stated, "won't be available that weekend and the chef might not have the food ready because of a delayed shipment from Vulcan."

"Hey," he said softly, "its okay Kathryn," she gazed down. He reached out gently touching her chin making her look at him. "Everything will be okay."

She smirked, "how do you know?"

Chakotay sighed, "because it always is." He pulled the bouquet from behind his back showing it to her. "Perhaps these will soften your mood."

Kathryn's face fell and the tension she seemed to be feeling started to melt away. She smiled softly, "oh Chakotay, they're beautiful," she took them. "Thank you."

"Your beautiful," he said gently and leaned over kissing her. Kathryn responded and stood up wrapping an arm around his neck. He slid an arm around her waist pulling her against him. A moment later, he gazed deeply into her eyes, "hungry?"

She nodded, "yes, very."

He stroked her back gently, "well, let's get changed and I'll start dinner." She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, he kissed her gently once more and then released her. "I'll put the flowers in water, they'll look good in the bedroom."

"You look good in the bedroom," he quipped with a wink.

She blushed, "Chakotay -!" he chuckled and they walked out.

After Kathryn had the flowers in a vase and water, she headed upstairs with them to put them on her nightstand. Chakotay changed into a white tee-shirt over a pair of black shorts and went back down to prepare dinner.

Kathryn took a quick, hot shower and dressed into soft knit, body hugging black dress with slim sleeves and brushed out her hair. Once ready, she headed back downstairs and to the kitchen where he was just finishing up.

The moment she entered the kitchen, he glanced up from the salad and almost couldn't help his reaction of seeing her in the dress. In all his years, he'd never seen her dress so seductively and he loved the way she looked tonight.

"What?" she asked innocently, catching his look.

He shrugged, "nothing." She walked over to him, "I've just never seen you dress that way before."

Kathryn smiled softly, she stood close to him and placed one hand on his hip opposite her and the other on the counter. "I never had a reason to before," she said, her voice husky.

Chakotay stole a glance at her and her angle provided him with a view of her breasts in the round cut bodice. He felt his arousal shoot through him, he deflected it, "are you trying to distract me, my love?"

She then turned leaning against the counter and arched her hips slightly. She smiled, "maybe," and he pulled her up to him kissing her deeply and passionately.

He slid his hands down to her backside and felt nothing beneath the dress. He tried to control his breathing upon discovering she was nude underneath. He groaned and released her seconds later, "go set the table, Kathryn," he suggested, letting his heartbeat slow. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am," she said, "for both - " she watched with amusement as a slight blush crept up his face. She laughed softly, "I'm sorry Chakotay, and I guess I felt like playing."

He turned to her finishing the salad as she stood with a hand on her hip. Her feet were also bare. She looked petite to him and fragile. But, he knew that was hardly the case. "It's okay," he said, "I did enjoy it," he picked up a dish towel. She watched him as he began to wind it casually, "are you going to set the table, my love?"

Kathryn's eyes widened as she kept one eye on the dish towel and the other on his face. "Yes - " then stopped. She frowned, "Chakotay, what are you going to do with that?"

"What do you think?" he replied and grabbed the other end when it was completely wound.

She shook her head, a laugh building in her throat, "don't you dare - " he advanced towards her. She shrieked when he released the dish towel against her hip. "Chakotay -!" He chuckled and started to wind the towel again. She moved away from him and over to the opposite side of the island near the table. "I told you - " he did it again, against her backside this time. She growled starting to get angry, "give me that!" she ordered.

"I don't think so," he said, smiling seductively at her. "Now are you going to set the table, Mrs. Chakotay?"

"I promise," Kathryn said. "As long as you put that towel away."

"Okay," he said and tested her by lowering the towel. She kept looking at him as she walked over to the cupboard to get the plates. He chuckled with amusement as she reached up to get the plates and her dress slid up to partially reveal one slightly pale backside. As she grabbed the plates, she turned to him with a glint in her eyes. He swallowed, "thanks."

"No problem," she said, her smile forming and walked over to the table. He returned to the stove.

When they finally sat down to dinner, she had the table set with a candle and a very small flower centerpiece.

As they ate, she gently put her foot over his, he didn't object. He sipped his wine, "oh, by the way, the expedition's been delayed a week - "

" - What?" she asked, shocked. "Why?"

"The Althenia has been delayed," he replied, "with some conflict along the Romulan border."

"What kind of conflict?"

He shrugged, "I don't know," she nodded. 

"Well, with that news," she said, "it looks like the reception will work after all. I'll see if the hall is available for the following weekend as are the musicians and the food should be here." Then it occurred to her.

She smirked at him, "you knew this all along?" He smiled, "when I told you what was going on - " and stopped. She growled, "Chakotay, that wasn't very nice."

"It got you to accept the flowers," he said.

She leaned towards him, "I would have accepted them anyway." She pulled back, leaning in the chair staring at him. "What else?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "if you haven't told me this until now, it's obvious you haven't told me something else. So, spill it."

Chakotay stared at her. Then he nodded, "your right." She smirked, "remember when I told you about a position I was trying to get you?" She nodded, "well, Admiral Multon came through," she raised an eyebrow. "You're now head of biochemistry on the Beta Expedition."

"What?" she asked, dropping her fork. "I'm what?"

"You heard me," he replied, gazing at her. "Of course, since you'll be wrapping up business at Starfleet HQ, you’re not expected to brief your staff until the week we leave."

"Why wasn't I contacted?"

"I told him I wanted to tell you," he replied. She stared at him, "you’re not angry, are you?"

Kathryn sighed, knowing he was doing this for her. "No, just surprised, that's all." She had finished her dinner and pushed her chair out, then stood up. "Perhaps I should thank you."

He stared at her and felt his mouth go dry. "Perhaps," he agreed and she walked over to him. He pushed his chair out and she sat in his lap gently. He slid his arm around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned her head closer to kiss him. He reached up taking her face in his hands and captured her mouth with his. She responded and felt him trail a hand down gently caressing her neck and throat. She opened her mouth to his and groaned when his hand slid inside her dress to gently cup a breast. Her body shivered as his thumb stroked a bud to its peak. She then looked at him, "that was some thank you, my love."

"Are we finished thanking each other?" he asked, his voice deep with desire. 

Kathryn smiled softly, she then stood up slowly facing him. "No, I think we have plenty to do," he grinned.

Chakotay watched her as she then straddled him in the chair. Her dress pulled up over her hips and he instantly became hard beneath his shorts. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they stared at each other. She rocked her hips against him and his painful erection. He groaned in response feeling how warm and moist she was.

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward placing a kiss against her throat, she tilted back her head arching her back. "In the kitchen now?" he murmured, against her throat.

"Well, we've christened practically - " she whispered harshly, and groaned when his hand began to caress her swollen bud. She closed her eyes, her hips moving to his hand, and bit her lip, "every room - " and cried out when he slid two fingers deep inside her. She wrapped him tighter against her as she rocked against his hand slowly, the pressure building as her release did.

"Kathryn," he groaned, feeling her muscles clenching him. Their passion for each other was mind-blowing, as he realized, they were starting to make love sitting in a chair in the kitchen. She was moving harder against his hand and he began to move faster to match her pace. He didn't want her to come yet and as she moved against him, he managed to release himself. He began to position himself against her and when ready, removed his hand and a moment later, plunged deep into her. He groaned with her in response as she realized what he did.

"M - yes," she moaned feeling him. She began to move against him harder as he held her hips tightly. They kissed deeply and passionately again, as their tongues meshed. "You feel - " she gasped against his mouth. "So damn good!"

"So do you," he groaned and she buried her face in his neck moaning and gripping his shoulders as they continued to rock. "So beautiful," he whispered, he ran his hand up into her hair and gripped it. His own release began to build and he lifted her closer, she cried out again.

Kathryn began to move faster against him, she was moaning loudly now. She wanted to feel him more and didn't want this to end. Her body shuddered deeply again, "Chak-o-tay!" He pulled her harder to him, she bit into his neck.

"Look at me!" he commanded. She did and he took her face in his hands. They stared at each other. He watched the pleasure expressed on her face with her eyes half closed and mouth slightly open. Both their breaths were short as their heartbeats merged. He groaned again and her muscles clenched him tighter. He held her tighter and she arched her back.

Kathryn suddenly felt her body shudder violently and she let out a scream. She gasped and he groaned as his release came, his own body shuddering. She whimpered as her body still quaked from the intense release, he gently gripped her hair.

"Oh god," she moaned, she pressed her forehead to his. He kissed her face and stroked the side of her face. She kissed his hand, "that was some thank you."

He chuckled, "you can thank me anytime," she laughed and they embraced tightly. For several minutes they sat quietly letting their heartbeats slow, he kissed her neck softly. He whispered, "what about dessert?"

She lifted her head smiling, "'dessert'?" He nodded, "oh, Chakotay - you were dessert." She reached up stroking his face, "I love you, so much."

"I love you," he replied, she kissed him gently. He responded and then she pulled away. "Time for bed - "

"Let's clean up," she said, he nodded and let her stand up. She pulled her skirt back down as he fixed himself up. He then stood and they proceeded to clear the table before retiring.

Later, when he joined her in bed, she sat against the headboard in her peach silk nightgown in thought. Chakotay glanced at her curiously, since her face was set with a straight line. She looked to be in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head, "it's nothing."

"Then if it were nothing," he said, "you wouldn't look like the future just ended." She looked at him. That's when it occurred to him she was thinking of the dinner for the following night. "Your worried what the staff might think, aren't you?"

Kathryn glared at him, and then she reached out and swatted him, "how do you do that?" He grinned, she groaned, "it's a damn shame you know me this well."

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly. She shrugged, "Kathryn, they'll be happy for us - "

" - How do you know?" she asked, she folded her arms over her chest.

"Because," he replied firmly and made her look at him. "I know them. And, with Tom's betting pool, he had everyone suspicious."

"I still have to deal with that," she said.

"Just be easy with him, Kathryn," Chakotay smiled.

"Oh, I know can't put him back in the brig," she said. "But, there's something I should be able to do."

He chuckled, "well, with whatever you decide, think of Miral and B'Elanna." He reached out stroking her face, she kissed his hand. "Now, promise me you'll stop worrying and relax."

"I promise," she said with a soft smile. He wrapped his arm around her and she slid closer resting her head on his shoulder. "You've always managed to help me see the light."

Chakotay reached down placing his hand over hers, and then spread his fingers so her ring could be seen. She entwined her fingers with his, "it's my job."

She glanced up at him, "not anymore - "

" - Kathryn, I'm going to always be your focus," he said.

"I know," she whispered, leaning against him more. "I just don't want it to seem like a job - "

" - Never did before," he said, she smiled reaching up cupping the side of his face. He yawned, "I think we should sleep."

She nodded, "I think so, too." He slid down against the mattress, she did the same curling against him and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Lights," she said and the lamps beside the bed slowly dimmed to dark. "Goodnight, Chakotay."

"Goodnight, my love," he said, placing a kiss on her face.

The following day, both Kathryn and Chakotay left work early to meet the caterer's, prepare the house and to get ready for the party. Once everything was coordinated and the table set, Kathryn retreated upstairs to take a bath.

Shortly before everyone was supposed to arrive, she stood in the bathroom in her black dress working on her hair. Chakotay walked in, dressed in his white dinner jacket and black trousers with a white shirt. He smiled at her, "you look beautiful."

She glanced at him, "I feel like one huge knot - "

Chakotay stepped up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax Kathryn - " she sighed, leaning against him.” Everything will be okay."

"I know," she said and turned to him. "I've never doubted you." He smiled and kissed her gently. She responded and looked at him, "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Feel like answering the door?"

"I don't mind," he replied, touching her face gently and walked out.

=/\=

Tom, B'Elanna and Harry stepped off the transport platform, the guys were dressed in suits and B'Elanna was in a red, sleeveless dress. Her hair was now longer and framed her face.

"Where is it?" Harry asked, glancing around and up the hill at the posh neighborhood of townhouses where the majority of Starfleet's officers resided.

"Straight up," Tom replied, "fourth house on the left."

"At least it's not at the top," Harry commented, regarding the huge hill that loomed before them.

"I'm still getting back in shape," B'Elanna claimed, "after having Miral. I plan to thank her for this walk."

Tom chuckled, "well, whatever reason she invited us, it’s got to be pretty important."

"Let's go," Harry said and they headed up to the house. Once near it, they saw the lights on and the potted plants on the outside draped in white lights. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I guess they paid her back pay."

"Considering being cooped up on Voyager," B'Elanna remarked, "for seven years, wouldn't you want a big house?"

"I have a nice apartment," Harry said.

Tom chuckled, "your apartment would fit in her foyer Harry."

"Come on," B'Elanna said, "you know she doesn't like to be kept waiting." They stepped up to the porch and front doors. B’Elanna rang the door bell and a moment later one of the French glass doors swung open to reveal the receiver. "Chakotay?"

Chakotay smiled at his old friend and saw Tom and Harry beside her. "B'Elanna, Harry, Tom, great to see you. Please, come in," he stepped aside opening the door for them to let them enter.

Once inside, Tom gazed around Kathryn's foyer and noted the dressed table in the dining room, a small table with hors d'oeuvre's in the living room and he heard soft music playing. However, he didn't see Kathryn.

He shook hands with Chakotay, "where's the captain?"

"She's still getting ready," he replied, "and will be down in a few minutes. I've been assigned door duty tonight."

B'Elanna nodded, "can't wait to see her. You look good. Happy?"

He grinned at her, "very happy," and she became curious as to what he meant. "So, please, make yourselves comfortable. Does anybody want something to drink?"

"Beer?" Tom asked.

Chakotay nodded, "Harry?"

"Same. Thanks," he replied.

"B'El?"

"White wine," she replied. Chakotay nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. She turned to Tom and Harry, "something's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see it?" she asked. "Chakotay's acting very...upbeat."

"What's wrong with that?" Tom asked.

"Not this upbeat!" she hissed.

A moment later, he returned with their drinks and to their shock, a waitress dressed in a black and white uniform carrying a trayful of drinks. "Everyone, this is Maryellen, one of our servers tonight," Chakotay told them. "If you need anything, please ask her."

"We'll do that," Tom said smiling and B'Elanna glared at him.

The door bell rang again and Chakotay left to answer the door.

A moment later, the Doctor entered alone "dressed" in a deep blue suit and tie. He greeted them happily, "ensign! Lieutenants!"

"Doc!" Harry exclaimed, as they embraced each other.

"All of you look so well," the Doctor replied grinning. He turned to Chakotay, "where's the Captain, commander?"

"She'll be down in a minute," Chakotay replied, wondering why Kathryn still hadn't appeared. He was concerned he'd have to go upstairs to get her and that would cause suspicion before they broke their news. A moment later, she appeared on the steps with her hair pulled into an elegant twist and looking calm. He told Maryellen to get them some wine and said, "here she is."

Everyone turned to watch Kathryn enter with a soft smile. "Goodevening, everyone."

"Captain Janeway!" the Doctor said happily. "You look beautiful."

Kathryn smiled at her former EMH, "you look wonderful, too." They embraced warmly. She turned to Harry, Tom and B'Elanna, "how are you Harry?"

"Just wonderful, ma'am," he replied.

"How's Miral?" Kathryn asked curious and accepted the glass of wine Chakotay handed her. Her heart was pounding.

"Growing like a weed," Tom replied and Kathryn laughed. They embraced warmly, "we've also got pictures, if you're interested."

"Of course," she said.

"Beautiful house, captain," Harry commented.

"Thank you," she replied. "Where's Seven?"

"She's going to be late," the Doctor replied. "She's stuck in the middle of a project on Jupiter Station. She'll be here with Reg as soon as she can," Kathryn nodded.

Kathryn wanted to stand next to Chakotay, but chose not to for the moment. "So, is Miral walking yet?"

"She's only five months, captain," Tom said. "She won't be taking the helm for awhile yet."

Chakotay laughed, Kathryn smiled, "well, we don't expect that. How are you?"

"Good," he replied. "I'm teaching shuttle piloting at the academy part time and testing newer models at the testing facility in New Zealand."

"Aren't you ever home?" she asked shocked.

"Every night," B'Elanna added firmly. "I make sure of it," and saw the glance of amusement between Kathryn and Chakotay. "What about you Captain?"

"I've been taking up space," she replied, "at the First Contact Office helping them review all our contacts in the Delta Quadrant."

"How can you be taking up space?" Harry asked curiously and took a shrimp canapé he was offered.

"Because it’s temporary," Kathryn replied, "until I find out what I want to do."

"Will you command Voyager again?" Tom asked.

Kathryn glanced down, "I'd love to command her again. Although," Chakotay stepped closer to her and let his arm brush hers to offer support. "I don't think it'd be possible."

"Why not?" Harry asked curious.

Kathryn sighed and looked up with a sigh, "because, some things are more important."

"Like what?" Tom asked.

Kathryn looked at him and said firmly, "life, Mr. Paris. Life is more important." Tom nodded accepting the answer. "If you'll excuse me, I'll check to see how dinner is coming," and she turned and left.

"What about you Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked.

"Still at Starfleet Archeology Division," he replied with a shrug.

"Digging up bones?" Tom asked.

Chakotay chuckled, "well, not just that. I'm researching and figuring out lost cultures."

"One of his passions," Kathryn said, rejoining the group. "Something he's always wanted to do."

Chakotay stared at her, "just one of mine."

She felt the heat rise to her face and fought it. Her voice shook, "dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Now," she sighed, her composure returning from his remark. She intended to return the favor later. "Where are those pictures?" she asked B'Elanna.

When it was time for dinner, Kathryn led them into the formal dining room that had been rearranged since Seven and Reg wouldn't be arriving until after. Everyone commented on the elegance of the settings that included white china with scalloped edging, crystal glasses, white linen napkins, heavy silver and two full flower arrangements that had a candle in the center.

Once seated, she had the wine poured and stood at the end of the table. Chakotay sat to her right and all waited for her to begin.

She sighed, glancing at them, "thank you for coming. I know you’re all wondering why you're here."

"We are curious," the Doctor said.

"Yes," she said with a nod, "I know." She sighed and then indicated with her hand outward, "the answer is in the envelopes before each of your plates." She watched as each picked up the envelopes in front of their plates and opened them. She glanced at Chakotay who smiled gently at her.

B'Elanna opened her envelope and began reading the words printed in gold, elegant lettering on the white, stiff paper:

"You are cordially invited to celebrate  
the marriage of Kathryn and Chakotay  
from 1700 hours to 2000 hours on  
August 21, 2376 at the Villa Oceanica.  
"R.S.V.P. No gifts please."

She looked up shocked at Kathryn, "you got married?" Chakotay nodded with a smile, "what? When?"

"Two weeks ago in South Carolina," she replied. Chakotay then stood up and joined her at the head of the table. "We ran into each other there and...went with our instincts."

"Well, I think it's wonderful," the Doctor said smiling.

"Same here," Harry added. "Congratulations, Captain and Commander."

"Thank you," Kathryn said and looked at Chakotay. "I think we can wear them now." He nodded and reached into his coat pocket pulling out their rings. He handed her his and took her hand.

"My love is yours," he told Kathryn softly and slipped the ring on.

Kathryn blinked back her tears, "and mine is yours." She slipped his back on, they grasped their hands tightly. With that gesture done, he leaned over and kissed her gently. She responded raising their hands between them over their hearts and everyone sat in both awe and shock. Then she looked at Tom while Chakotay place a soft kiss on her temple, "oh, Mr. Paris?"

Tom swallowed, still in disbelief, but thrilled for them nonetheless. "Yes, ma'am?"

"All those replicator rations you bet on us?" she inquired and willingly slid her arm around Chakotay's waist.

"You know about that?"

"I knew everything," she replied simply. He stared wide eyed at her, "I had your father promise me that you'd polish each of Voyager's platings by hand when she returns to Spacedock."

Chakotay grinned, biting on the laughter creeping up his throat. "Devious, my love," he murmured in her ear.

"Ma'am?" Tom said, his voice cracked.

Kathryn stared at Chakotay with amusement in her eyes. She smiled. Then sighed, "I'm just kidding Tom. But, you'll have to be reprimanded. Perhaps in the next year I'll sentence you to 30 days babysitting."

Tom sighed with relief, B'Elanna shook her head, and “she got you flyboy."

"That I'll gladly do," he said and watched Chakotay kiss her gently again.

A moment later, she pulled away glancing at everyone, "well, if nobody objects, let's eat. I've got a feast planned," and Chakotay pulled her chair out. She sat down and then he did.

After dinner, everyone proceeded into the living room for coffee, champagne and cake. They all chatted happily talking of the past few months and Kathryn and Chakotay's upcoming mission to the Beta Quadrant.

Kathryn stood close to Chakotay as she held her glass of champagne when she heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it," she told him handing him her champagne. She walked over to the doors and opened one. She smiled at Seven and Reg Barclay. "Seven. Reg, please come in," she stepped aside.

"Captain Janeway," Seven said, with a slight nod. Seven's hair was down soft around her shoulders and she wore a deep blue, simple dress with some embellishments on the shoulders. "You're looking well."

"Well, so are you," Kathryn said smiling. "Reg, you look good."

"You look stunning," Reg told her and Kathryn blushed.

"Thank you," she said. "Well, we're having dessert, everyone's in the living room."

As they entered, the laughter was heard and both were greeted warmly. Reg smiled, "what's so funny? Or, why is everyone so happy?"

"We're celebrating," Harry smiled, shaking his hand.

"Celebrating what?"

"The Captain and the Commander," Tom replied, "were married two weeks ago."

"Why, congratulations!" Reg said happily.

"Thanks, Reg," Chakotay said and met Seven's gaze. She smiled softly at him with a nod.

"Here are your invitations," Kathryn said, handing the envelopes to them. "The reception is next week. We hope you both can make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Reg said.

During dessert, while Kathryn was talking with B'Elanna about Miral, Seven approached Chakotay since Reg was talking with Harry, Tom and the Doctor.

"Seven," he said with a nod.

"Chakotay," she acknowledged softly. "I want to offer my personal blessing." He nodded, "our breakup was necessary. I've never seen the Captain look so happy." He smiled, "or you."

"Seven," he sighed, "I hope your okay with this. I know - "

"My feelings aren't damaged," she told him. He stared at her, "in fact, I'm pleased for both of you. I wish you both the best."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. He glanced over to find Kathryn looking at him and Seven. He smiled gently at her, "I think we should rejoin the group." Seven nodded and they turned back walking over.

After the next couple of hours, Tom and B'Elanna were the first to leave because they had to relieve the babysitter. The Doctor left with Harry shortly later and Seven and Reg stayed for a little longer talking about the project they were working on Jupiter Station.

After they left and as the hired help was just about to leave, Chakotay held Kathryn as they danced slowly to soft music in the living room.

She rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her temple gently and murmured, "you had nothing to worry about."

"I know," she replied with a sigh. She moved with him slowly, "what did you and Seven talk about earlier?" she asked, curious.

He chuckled, "nothing for you to be concerned over. She just told me how happy she is for us."

"She did?" Kathryn asked lifting her head, looking at him.

"Yes," he nodded and gazed at her. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied softly. He kissed her gently and she responded and felt him dip her slowly. She gasped in surprise, "how low can you go, commander?"

"All the way," he replied with a chuckle and pulled her upright again. She laughed softly as he spun her around. They gazed at each other and he reached up behind her head pulling the pin from her hair. Her hair fell down around her shoulders framing her face. "So beautiful," he whispered tenderly and stroked the side of her face.

Kathryn gazed up at him and felt herself lost in his gaze. Her love for him was so overwhelming, it almost made her choke up. "Chakotay," she whispered, "I love you, so much." She embraced him tightly as they held each other, engulfed in their emotion for each other.

Several minutes later, they were interrupted by the hired help saying that they were ready to leave. Kathryn thanked them for their service and help and let them out the door. She turned off all the lights and walked upstairs with Chakotay holding her hand.

=/\=

Once changed, Kathryn stood in the bathroom gazing at herself and remembered his remark earlier about his other passions. She smirked wanting to remind him of it. She was feeling aroused and wanted to share it with him.

Kathryn turned away from the sink and walked out shutting off the light. She walked into the bedroom finding him pulling the bedcovers down dressed in his blue and gray pinstriped pajama bottoms.

Her mouth went dry as she gazed at the tight muscles in his back and the narrowness of his waist and hips. For a man in his late 40s, Chakotay was in fine shape.

He turned to her, "tired?" She shook her head, "no?"

"No," she replied. "The day turned out to be wonderful - "

Chakotay saw the hunger in her eyes and how she was appraising him slowly. He shivered and smiled softly at what she was thinking. "Yes, it did," he agreed.

She sighed, "Chakotay, remember I told you I'd come to you if I never needed advice on mating behavior?"

He thought back for a moment, then, "the space dwelling life forms?" She nodded, he chuckled, "I didn't think you remembered that."

She walked up to him, "that's when I realized I wanted you."

"Kathryn?" he said, shocked at this information.

"You seemed surprised," she said, her mouth lifting slightly in a soft smile.

"Well, I never realized - " he said and she kissed him with a slow, deep kiss. He responded pulling her up against him, her mouth opened and their tongues meshed slowly as they tasted each other. His breath became short and heartbeat quickened as he slid his hands down the silk of her nightgown. Then he lifted her up against him and his arousal. She pressed her body against his in response. He turned her around and up against the bed lowering her to it. He pulled her gown up over her hips as he still kissed her and discovered she was bare beneath again. As he slid his hand down to caress her, he found she was ready for him. "Kathryn - " he groaned, she had reached up to his bottoms to push them off. He pulled away to gaze at her and felt his heart skip a beat as she lay with her hair spread around her and the passion seen in her face. "You're so damn beautiful," he said lovingly.

Kathryn stared up at him, she sat up and caressed his stomach and waist feeling him shiver. She slid her hand down and over his hardness, he gasped and she smiled softly. "You’re as perfect as they get Chakotay," she whispered. She leaned forward placing a kiss on his stomach, he groaned reaching up holding her head.

As her warm mouth explored his stomach and worked down, he ran his hands through her hair. He realized she wanted control at the moment and was more than happy to let her have it. Once her mouth enveloped him, he groaned again arching his hips to her. He closed his eyes, "Kathryn - " he whispered harshly. As she continued to pleasure him and his release built, he wanted to continue their lovemaking together. "Wait," he whispered. He slowly pulled her head away from him, she gazed up at him. He then leaned down kissing her deeply and lowered her back against the bed.

Kathryn pulled him against her wrapping her arms around him. He began to kiss her face and reached up stroking her breasts over her nightgown. She slid her hands into his bottoms stroking his smooth backside and slowly around to take him in her hands. He shuddered feeling her and rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. She gazed down at him and took his face in her hands gently stroking, "I'm so happy I married you," she whispered, her voice husky with her passion.

"So am I," he replied softly. She then sat up straddling him, he held her hips and slowly slid his hands up beneath the nightgown caressing slowly. She let him pull the nightgown over her head and she tossed it. He sat up kissing her throat and cupping her breasts stroking the buds to peaks. She held his head, running her hands through his hair and moaned when he took one in his mouth beginning to savor it gently.

Kathryn could feel his erection pressed against her back and wanted to feel him completely. As he continued to savor each of her breasts, she raised herself up slowly and began to position him against her. He placed a hand on her hip to steady her and both groaned in the pleasure as she sank slowly down onto him.

Kathryn began to move her hips slowly against his as he savored the other breast. When he lifted his head, they kissed deeply and slowly again as their tongues meshed gently. He lay back against the bed holding her against him and she continued to move slowly, drawing him deeper into her. She gazed at him again feeling his hands on her hips guiding her against him and she kissed him again.

Chakotay could feel her muscles clenching him more as his own release built. His own breath was short as she moved against him and he groaned feeling her move faster and harder. She began to moan loudly and he wanted control now. Holding her against him, he rolled her beneath him, kissing her deeply beginning to pound harder into her. She wrapped her legs higher around his waist, drawing him fully into her.

Kathryn's moan's turned into screams as he continued to pound harder into her. She clung to him and he buried his face in her neck groaning. When he felt her release and muscles clamp onto him tightly, he cried out as she screamed once more. He continued to move against her as his release built and her muscles still gripped him as another release built. To complete his own release, he raised himself up on his hands pushing himself harder. She reached up gripping his arms moaning again, he moved his hips in circles to bring it over.

When his release came, he groaned, his body shuddering and life spilling deeply into hers. She cried out as her second release hit. He collapsed against her gasping, she held him tightly, her own breath short.

"Kathryn," he groaned, "spirits what you do to me."

She smiled kissing the side of his face, "I couldn't help myself. That comment earlier this evening just turned me on."

He lifted his head gazing at her, "what comment?"

"About your other passions?" she reminded him.

Chakotay chuckled, "that did it?" She nodded, "well, I'd better watch what I say."

She squeezed her legs tighter around him, "don't you dare!" He nodded with a smile and she kissed him tenderly. He responded taking her face in his hands. A moment later she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he replied and he rolled beside her seconds later. She curled up against him stroking his chest. "My life feels so complete with you Kathryn."

She nodded, "I feel the same. So much peace," he slid his hand up her back gently. She was feeling sleepy as the entire day’s events started to catch up to her and she yawned, "now I'm tired."

"Well, lets go to bed," he suggested and she moved away from him as he pulled the covers down slipping inside. She joined him a moment later and he pulled them back over them. She snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep as he held her.

Within the next two days, the official announcement was made of their marriage and the date for the reception. Because of this, the press wanted to cover the reception. Kathryn refused, not wanting her crew, friends and family to be harassed. She was approached by Admiral Paris to allow a few members of the press in to keep them calm. After some consideration, she allowed only two and only for the first half hour of the party. He agreed to those terms and then told her that the council had hired a private car to transport her and Chakotay to the reception that day. She was moved by this and thanked him.

By the end of the week, Chakotay had moved out of his apartment completely and began packing what they needed to bring aboard ship and what could be sent ahead. She had cleaned out her office at First Contact and was given a farewell party by the staff. Her position as Head of Biochemistry came through officially and she was now reviewing who her new staff was and learning the layout of the lab and ship.

With all the excitement of the upcoming reception which was only three days away and returning to space, Kathryn couldn't relax. Their belongings were sent ahead to Deep Space Four, where the Althenia was docked undergoing some minor battle repair and restocking and her crew were taking a brief shoreleave. Chakotay and Kathryn were leaving early Tuesday morning to catch the transport that would take them to the space station.

The night before the reception, Chakotay insisted she take a hot bath since she was so wound up. She relented and went upstairs while he cleaned up from dinner. He found her a short while later asleep in the tub and ended up waking her offering to give her a massage.

She accepted and got out to stretch out on the bed letting him ease the tension out of her muscles. As he did, both became aroused again and they ended up making passionate love before collapsing against each other.

Kathryn curled up against him moaning as her heartbeat slowed. "That was a wonderful massage, by the way." He chuckled, "I feel so much more relaxed now."

"I'm glad," he said as he caressed her back and slid his hand around to her belly. She sighed rolling over onto her back letting him explore her as he slowly kissed down to her stomach and she ran her hands through his hair. He so much wanted a child with her and hoped she carried one within her now.

Kathryn felt how tender he was being with her at the moment and was almost moved to tears. She knew he wanted a baby and she did as well. They were extremely active since that weekend in South Carolina and she couldn't get enough of him, now that they were married. He then slid his hand lower to her womanhood and she groaned in response.

Chakotay caressed her gently as her legs parted for him and she continued to moan softly. Her body was ready for him again and he whispered, "I love touching you, Kathryn."

She whimpered and gasped gripping the sheets, "don't stop!" When he placed his mouth on her.

They continued to make love late into the night before falling asleep exhausted, in each other's arms.

The next morning, Chakotay treated her to breakfast in bed and she answered the door later that morning to a large bouquet of red roses from him. She embraced him happily, thanking him before taking a bath to get ready for the party.

=/\=

Chakotay pulled on his white dinner jacket and pulled down the cuffs to his shirt when he heard the door chime. He glanced at the nearby wall chronometer and sighed knowing it was the driver to take them to the party.

He walked over to the door and opened it finding a middle-aged man dressed in a deep blue uniform. "We'll be right there," he told him.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Chakotay left the door open and headed upstairs, "Kathryn! Are you ready yet?" He reached the top and walked into their bedroom, "the driver - " and stopped finding her staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror, she was dressed for the party in her gown and hair was pulled into the twist and hairpiece.

She looked at him through the reflection in the mirror and smiled softly at him, "the driver -?"

He found his voice, "is here." She nodded, he sighed, "you look beautiful, my love." He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him gently.

"You look pretty good yourself," she said as he kissed her neck gently. She sighed trying to keep calm, "we'd better go."

"We can't keep them waiting," he agreed and pulled away taking her hand. He kissed her gently and led her out of the bedroom and downstairs to the waiting car.

=/\=

When the car pulled up in front of the Villa Oceanica, the red carpet that led into the colonial set banquet hall was rolled out for them and their guests. Along the sides were several reporters wanting a comment or to cover the event. They were held back effectively by red velvet ropes and four Starfleet security guards.

Kathryn sat in the car gazing out at the reporters. Chakotay gripped her hand gently. "I must be out of my mind!" she muttered. "Planning this shouldn't make me want to run." Her nerves were surfacing.

He chuckled, "Kathryn, their just reporters - "

She glanced at him, "remember what it was like when we came home?" He nodded, "I wanted to personally toss them out of an airlock then!"

"It'll be okay, my love," he told her gently, as they waited for their driver to open the door. She sighed and leaned against him as he kissed her face and she shifted, the skirt slipped aside revealing her legs. He murmured in her ear, "think we have time for a quickie?"

Kathryn laughed, "I don't think so!" He chuckled, "but the idea is tempting." He reached down gently stroking her exposed leg. She was so tempted to let him do more, but didn't want to get caught with his hand up her dress when the driver finally opened the door. She put her hand on his stopping his stroking, "later, my love."

"I know," he said and she glanced up at him. He tenderly kissed her, she responded and a moment later the door swung open. He pulled away, "its time."

"Let's go," she said with a sigh. He let her go, and she moved forward to the opening and got out. Immediately the cameras started flashing and she stepped aside when she felt his hands on her hips.

"Right there is good," he told her, having an ample view of her backside. She laughed as he stepped out beside her and slid his arm around her waist. They stared at each other as the cameras continued to flash. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied softly. They then grasped hands and he led her quickly inside past the reporters. Once inside with the doors closed, he pulled her into his arms kissing her gently.

A moment later, they were approached by the banquet hostess and led to the ballroom.

=/\=

The moment they entered the ballroom, Kathryn's eyes stung with tears as her staff, crew and family greeted them with applause. All were dressed in either tuxedoes, beautiful dresses or their culture's formal wear. The musicians introduced them and he led her out onto the dance floor pulling her into his arms gently. She held him letting him lead her around the floor to their first dance and she gazed up at him smiling.

"I like it here," she whispered, seeing only him.

"So do I," he claimed, smiling gently at her.

She reached up gently stroking above his collar alongside his neck, "and I like it here," he shivered as she placed her mouth there kissing it softly. He pressed his hand firmly into her lower back and turned her gently on the floor.

After the first dance ended, their crew who congratulated them happily surrounded them. Hands were shook, embraces received and tears shed over their union.

Once they thanked everyone for coming, Kathryn and Chakotay walked over to their table located on the edge of the dance floor. The champagne had been poured and the food brought out that consisted of everything from human favorites to Chell's Bolian style. The wedding cake, a three-tiered white confection was filled with Neelix's Terra Nut Soufflé for a filling.

They sat at the table with her mother, Phoebe, Chakotay's sister Mia and cousin, Solana.

The toasts to them started with Tom, who offered his blessing and thanked Kathryn for not giving him the duty of polishing Voyager's hull plating with her knowledge of his former betting pool on them. He ended it with, wishing them he did keep the pool active. He'd be rich in replicator rations.

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed and Tom sat down. After the toasts were finished, dinner was ready and everyone headed up to the large buffet.

When dinner was through, the cake was prepared to be cut and brought out to the center of the dance floor. Pictures were taken for the press and to add to their wedding album. Once the pictures were done and after a brief interview, the press was escorted out so they could enjoy the party with their guests.

Music played as the cake was cut and everyone watched as Chakotay cut the first piece and then Kathryn cut hers. She then picked up her piece with a fork to feed to him. 

He stared at her as she smiled and he opened his mouth as she fed it to him. A little frosting got alongside his mouth and she reached up kissing him and licking the frosting off as well. He responded pulling her to him as everyone applauded and she pulled away smiling.

Chakotay then picked up his piece without the fork and she stared at him. She shook her head with a slight smile realizing what he was intending. "Don't you dare," she warned quietly.

He took the piece with his fingers that had extra frosting on it and held it between them and up to her. "Open your mouth, my love," he said gently.

"Chakotay - " she said.

He glanced around, "they're waiting Kathryn. Now open your mouth, please."

"I'll get you for this," she said firmly.

He chuckled, "I can't wait," and she smirked. After a second, she opened her mouth a little. He frowned, "now, I know it opens more than that - "

"Chakotay!" she said and he quickly put the piece in her mouth and smeared a little on her nose in the process. She gasped in shock and everyone laughed, she glared at him and he leaned over kissing her deeply. She responded, wrapping her arms around him as the cake mixed with their kiss. Moments later, he kissed her nose removing the frosting and she held his face gently. She laughed, "I love you."

"I love you," he said as he held her.

The cake was then taken away so it could be cut and served with strawberries and ice cream to everyone else.

When the guests started leaving slowly, Kathryn and Chakotay thanked each of them for coming. Gretchen and Phoebe left shortly before the party officially ended because Phoebe had to be at an early meeting the next day. Both embraced them and told them they would see them in seven or eight months.

By the time the party had drawn to a close, only the senior staff remained, they sat around the table as the wait staff cleaned up. Tom discovered the large lounge located off the patio and suggested they move over there for more champagne and food.

=/\=

The group found a quiet corner in the lounge that included a two-person sofa - which they gave to Kathryn and Chakotay - and the rest sat in the soft, low armchairs provided and they put some tables in the middle of their group.

Kathryn sat leaning against Chakotay, who had his arm around her, and with her legs pulled up beside her as they sat with more champagne. She was happy as she sat with her husband, friends and former staff.

Tom sipped his champagne, "so, Captain, tell us about this hotel you stayed at. Sounds romantic enough for a second honeymoon."

Kathryn sighed, "it wasn't a hotel. It was really an inn. A once beautiful, old southern plantation with magnificent gardens and wonderful rooms."

"Sounds wonderful," B'Elanna sighed.

"It was," Chakotay said, glancing at Kathryn who smiled at him. He touched her nose, "and then we wanted the same quilt."

"A beautiful quilt," she agreed and he kissed her tenderly. The memories of making love while wrapped up in the quilt being brought back.

Tom grinned watching them, "are you two always like this?"

"You have a problem with that Tom?" Chakotay asked, pulling slightly away from her as they stared at each other.

"Oh no," he said and took B'Elanna's hand. "It’s nice to see you both this way." Kathryn glanced at him with a soft smile. "And you both look happy."

"We are," she said and fought a yawn. She leaned her head against Chakotay's arm fighting her drowsiness. She sighed, "is our driver still waiting?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "before the party ended I told him to take a break and come back in a few hours." She nodded, "do you want to go home?"

"Soon," she replied, "but I'd rather just visit with everyone right now, since we won't be seeing them for at least six months."

"It's not going to be the same," Harry claimed, "without both of you at Voyager's first reunion."

"I know," Kathryn sighed, "but tonight was a reunion of sorts."

"Tuvok, what do you think of their marriage?" Tom asked, teasing the former Vulcan security chief.

Kathryn smiled with Chakotay as Tuvok pondered his answer. "I think it's a logical decision on both their parts. The commander's feelings for the captain have been obvious for years."

"Really?" Kathryn asked amused. "What about mine?"

"There were times," he replied simply, "your feelings weren't visible, but at times, when relaxed, they were."

"I guess you can read my mind too," Kathryn quipped.

"I do not read anybody's thoughts," Tuvok claimed, "without permission."

"Just kidding, Tuvok," Kathryn said with a soft laugh. "It's a private joke between Chakotay and myself."

"Understood," he said with a nod.

"What about children?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Love some," Chakotay replied with a sigh. "We're ready and eager," she nodded. "Hopefully by next year."

"I hope so," Kathryn said and fought a yawn. In three days they left for Deep Space Four to meet up with the Althenia. She had some packing to do and research to follow up on. She felt his finger tenderly stroking her cheek, she glanced at him.

"Want me to get him?" he asked her curiously.

She frowned as they stared at each other, she sighed, "perhaps you should." He sat up straighter and she did the same, "I'm sorry everyone. It's been so crazy these past few weeks. I'm just plain exhausted."

"Quite understandable," Tuvok said. Chakotay had excused himself and left the lounge to locate the driver. "You're taking the Althenia to the Beta Quadrant?"

She nodded, "yes. Small, but fast."

"Very," Tom said. "The sabre-class are tough little ships."

Chakotay reentered the lounge, he stood on the edge of the group, "Kathryn, the driver's here."

"Okay," she said and slowly stood up. Everyone else did as well, "well, thanks for coming everyone. It meant alot to us."

"We wanted to, Captain," B'Elanna said and embraced her and Chakotay. She whispered in his ear, "take care of her. I think she's pregnant."

He pulled away with a smile, "I will. Don't worry." He began to shake Tom's and Harry's hands. "See all of you in six or seven months."

Kathryn gently embraced Harry and Tom, then B'Elanna, "all of you take care." She turned to Tuvok who stood before her. "I'm very happy you came Tuvok."

"I am honored that you invited me," he told her.

She smiled softly, touching his arm, "I would have been upset if you didn't." She then felt Chakotay's arm slip around her waist.

"Thanks for coming, Tuvok," he said and Tuvok nodded. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied and turned away with him. "Doctor, did you have a good time?"

"Wonderful," he replied and they embraced gently. "Take care of yourself."

She nodded, "I will - "

"Commander," the Doctor said.

Chakotay kissed the side of her face, "don't worry, Doc. She's in good hands."

"Of that, I have no doubt," he said simply.

Both began to head out thanking them each once more. Then he took her hand leading her out to the car where the driver stood with the door open. There was a slight chill in the air and she quickly got inside where it was warmer. He joined her a moment later as she quickly rubbed her hands.

"Is it getting colder this time of year?" she asked.

The doors closed, "a little," he replied. "Here, give me your hands," she let him take them and he gently began to massage the warmth back into them. "Makes you want to return to South Carolina, doesn't it?"

Kathryn smirked, "I really loved it there."

"So did I," he said and pulled her to him. She curled against him as he wrapped his arm around her. "We'll be home in a few minutes," she nodded with a soft moan.

=/\=

When they arrived back home, they quickly entered the house and went upstairs to change out of their formal clothing.

Kathryn stood by her dresser removing her earrings and hairpiece. She felt Chakotay's hand on her neck and the zipper, "need some help?" he asked.

She turned to him with a soft smile, "if I remember correctly, the last time you did that we made love before we were barely out of these clothes."

He chuckled, "true. You didn't mind if I recall."

She trailed a finger down his bare chest watching his skin react as he shivered. "No, that's true," she agreed and he took her hand, kissing the tip of her finger. "Now, if you promise to behave yourself, I'll let you unzip my dress."

"Well, I'll do my best," he said with a smile and glint in his eye. She stared at him, "come on, turn around," and she slowly did. He picked up her hair draping it over her shoulder and grasped the zipper. He slowly began to pull it down exposing her slim back and bra beneath. Once he reached the bottom, she still stood there. That's when he realized she was testing him.

Kathryn glanced over her shoulder at him with a soft smile, "Chakotay, I'm impressed," she said softly and moaned when he slid his arms around her inside the dress, holding her tightly to him. "Well, for a short period - " he kissed the back of her neck.

"Kathryn, asking me," he whispered, "not to touch you is like asking me not to breathe. I can't do it."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder closing her eyes, "I know. I'm sorry." She placed her hands over his over the dress. His hands had spread against her belly gently and she felt herself grow warm. "Chakotay," he answered with a soft moan. "How much do you want a baby?"

"Very much," he replied, tenderly in her ear. He let his finger's flutter softly against her abdomen. "I want to see you carrying my child. You'll be so beautiful, my love."

"And so old," she added, he held her tighter.

"No, your not," he told her softly. "In fact, your perfect," and slid a hand up to gently cup a breast over her bra. She gasped and he felt her shudder against him as the bud rose against his palm. His own breath quickened and arousal built. He slowly lowered his hand, "go get changed Kathryn."

She turned into his arms and slipped her arms around his waist. "After that?" she asked, her voice husky with love.

Chakotay smiled and gently kissed her, she responded clinging to him. He pulled away a moment later, "go ahead," he suggested. "I'll warm up the bed," and she smiled. She kissed his face gently and slowly pulled away walking into the bathroom.

When she joined him in bed a short while later, she was wearing a soft, full-length sheer, sleeveless nightgown. He lay propped up on his elbow staring at her as she lay on her back. He was gently trailing his finger against her throat, shoulders and down to her breasts. Her buds had risen against the material and he lightly brushed his hand over one, she gasped arching her back.

"Tonight was successful," he said softly, loving the look of desire in her face and eyes.

"Very," she replied and cried out softly when he lowered his head to a nipple sucking on it gently through the material. She ran her hands through his hair feeling her arousal grow. He moved to the other one, she arched her back to him with a soft moan.

Chakotay moved over against her and kissed her deeply and gently again. She responded feeling his weight against her and she wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hands up his smooth, warm back. He began to softly kiss her face and eyes working down to her throat.

She tilted back her head as his tongue and mouth nipped gently at her sensitive flesh. Kathryn wanted to move, but he had her pressed into the mattress and was showing her he was in control tonight.

He then looked at her, their gaze deep and soulful. "My wife," he whispered. "I still find it hard to believe."

Kathryn smiled softly, "this isn't a dream, Chakotay. I've had to pinch myself a few times. I've been so happy since that weekend."

"So have I," he said tenderly. He lowered his head kissing her deeply and gently. Her mouth opened to his as he responded and their tongues meshed deeply and slowly. As they kissed, he slid his hands alongside her, caressing gently.

Kathryn responded and he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. His hands then grasped her nightgown and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

"Chakotay - " she whispered and he rolled her beneath him again. He began to slowly kiss down her with soft, deep kisses. She lay there letting him and ran her hands through his soft hair. "I love...you," and cried out softly when he placed his mouth on her. She arched her back as her legs parted and she groaned as his tongue first explored her center slowly and then deeply. She felt her ache build as he continued to manipulate her and felt her body shudder deeply. 

He heard her moaning and felt her shudder against him. Chakotay loved everything about her, from her taste to her cries of pleasure. She was gently gripping his hair and the bed. When she came a second time and he heard her cry of pleasure, he stopped and lay against her kissing her deeply again as she still gasped from her orgasm.

Kathryn groaned responding as her taste intermingled between them. She slid her hands down to his bottoms and began to push them off his hips since she could feel his arousal against her thigh. He understood and helped her. Once free of them, her legs slid around his hips.

"Please," she whimpered as she felt his hardness alongside her thigh. She wanted him so much it hurt, "please, Chakotay."

"Kathryn," he whispered and began to place himself against her. Once he was ready, he joined them deeply. She cried out, gripping his back and he groaned as her warmth surrounded him again. It amazed him how strong their bond was and when joined like this, it was like coming home. He worshipped how she felt and would always crave her when apart from her.

He slowly began to move against her, her hips met his with each thrust. She accepted him deeper into her each time and clung to him. He lifted his head gazing at her and she slid her hands up taking his face in her hands. He kissed each of them and she wrapped her legs higher around his waist, beginning to moan softly as her ache built.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered tenderly. "I love you, so much."

"I love you," she replied and he kissed her deeply again. She responded as he continued to move slowly against her and raised her hands above her head. She grasped them tightly and pushed up against him urging him deeper.

In turn, he raised himself up off of her and pressed deeper by circling his hips. She groaned in response lifting her hips higher. His own breath grew short as his release started to build when her muscles began clenching him tighter.

Kathryn whispered wanting more, but he continued to keep the same pace. Tears welled in her eyes with the tenderness he was showing her, she now just wanted him to fill her completely.

"Harder!" she pleaded tearfully. "I need - " and he began to. She started to cry out arching to him.

Chakotay began to pound harder and faster into her as her muscles clenched him tighter. Her cries filled his soul and he released her hands letting her clutch him tightly. Her body shuddered against his, he groaned her name feeling his own release near.

When they came, it was together, something they both enjoyed. Her body shuddered violently gripping him. His life spilled deeply into hers and he collapsed against her as they gasped holding each other tightly.

She whimpered as her body still quaked from her release, "oh god! Chakotay, only you've ever made me feel this way."

He lifted his head smiling, "really?" She nodded, he kissed her tenderly. She responded clinging to him and they embraced gently. He whispered lovingly, "I want our first baby to have your eyes." And Kathryn burst into tears, he held her gently crooning to her. He tenderly kissed her neck stroking her hair and back letting her tears flow. After several minutes, she began to quiet, "are you all right?" he asked gently and gazed at her.

Kathryn nodded as he gently stroked her tears away, "yes. How come you always know what to say to me?"

"Because, I love you," he replied as he stroked her last tears from her eyes. She smiled softly at him, "and your so beautiful, my love."

She kissed him gently, he responded holding her gently and lying beside her. She curled against him and kissed his chest, "I don't deserve you Chakotay."

"You deserve only me," he told her, running his hand softly up her bare back. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. "Did you pack the quilt?"

She nodded, "of course," he chuckled holding her tighter. She sighed, "it was so great seeing everyone again, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," he agreed.

"And we leave in three days," she said. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he said, kissing the top of her head. He then pulled their bedcovers over them as they began to fall asleep. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered.

"'M-night," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later, Kathryn and Chakotay were on the Althenia heading to the Beta Quadrant and preparing their staffs for the work ahead.

The quartermaster assigned them a large suite on the starboard side that was about the same size as her quarters on Voyager. The bedroom was a bit larger and the sitting area smaller.

Kathryn decorated the cabin with what they packed. She covered their bed with their quilt and put a tablecloth on the dining table. The replicator, she found, made a hot, hazelnut black coffee, which she loved. Both were pleased with the selection available to them and chose to eat in their cabin after duty for the privacy and because they usually ended up making love afterwards.

One night, they lay afterwards sated and happy as she curled into his arms and they watched the stars slip by above their viewport. The room was dark, but the starlight illuminated the room. She laughed watching him make silhouettes with his hands against the wall.

"What's this?" he asked her, as he held his hands up watching the shadow cast on the wall.

Kathryn studied it for a moment. Then it dawned on her. "A wolf?" she asked smiling.

"Your good," he commented glancing at her and kissed her tenderly.

She responded and then pulled away, "well, it’s your spirit guide."

Chakotay stared at her, "you never cease to amaze me." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Have you spoken with yours?"

She shook her head, "not for a long time," she looked down. "She probably wouldn't talk to me after all this time."

"Kathryn," he said gently, "your spirit guide is always there for you." She shrugged, "are you afraid of what she might say?"

"I don't know," she replied, with a sigh. She then sat up with the sheet pulled up over her knees as she drew them to her chest. He watched her, "I've never been afraid of anything before."

"Yes, you have," he said.

Kathryn glanced down at him, "since when?"

"You were afraid of me," he claimed, "when we first met." She frowned at him, he smiled, "then, you weren't." She growled, picked up her pillow and gently swatted him with it. He laughed and grabbed it from her, "Kathryn! How can I help it if I know you so well?"

"So much for keeping the mystery," she groaned.

He stared at her, "come here." She shrugged, he then sat up beside her, "I promise not to say what you're thinking without advanced warning. Okay?"

Kathryn glanced at him, he smiled at her. Slowly she began to smile, her mouth lifting slightly, "do you honestly think you can manage that?"

"It won't be easy," he said.

Kathryn laughed softly and reached out cupping the side of his face, "then, to ask that of you would be wrong." He smiled as they kissed gently and he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him and then sighed, "make another shape."

Chakotay nodded, "okay." He lifted his hands, "what's this?"

The ship was a little over a three weeks away from the Beta Quadrant and the new system they were about to investigate, when Kathryn spent the morning on the bridge at the science station working on some research she’d collected before she went back down to the lab to gather more. Just as she was standing to leave, the room spun before her and she quickly grabbed onto the chair at the station.

"Captain?" said Captain Anthony Morrow, who commanded the Althenia. "Are you okay?"

Kathryn glanced over at him, the disorientation having passed. She sighed with a nod and straightened, "yes, Captain. Thank you."

"Hopefully your replicator isn't disagreeing with you," he said.

She shook her head, "no, I just didn't eat this morning. Chakotay left early - " she then stopped realizing she were rambling. "I'll be fine, thanks." She headed up to the lift, "excuse me," and left.

=/\=

Later that day in the lab, Kathryn was working in the lab at a table testing some equipment when she suddenly felt the room spin and her legs go weak. She groaned attempting to grab onto the table, but started to slip.

An ensign on her team noticed, "Captain!" She quickly ran over and gently took Kathryn's arm supporting her indicating for someone else to bring over a chair. Someone did and she sat Kathryn down in it.

Kathryn groaned still feel slightly nauseous and weak, "thanks." She heard someone using a tricorder scanning her. "I'm fine - " she said, attempting to push it away.

"Well," said the ensign with a slight smile. "Yes and no."

Kathryn looked at her, "what are you talking about?"

The ensign glanced at her, "your pregnant, Captain."

Kathryn's eyes widened at the news, "what?" she asked stunned, but found herself delighted at this news.

"Congratulations," the ensign smiled. "Perhaps you should report to sickbay for a complete check-up."

Kathryn nodded, "I think so," and knew how thrilled Chakotay would be when she told him. She went to stand and the room was still unsteady, she held onto the chair.

"I'll escort Captain Janeway," the ensign said, "to sickbay. I'll be right back." She held her arm around Kathryn's waist and escorted her out of the room.

=/\=

Kathryn had just completed her exam and was sitting on the biobed when Chakotay entered the small sickbay. He had been alerted that she was there when trying to contact her in the lab.

"Kathryn?" he said, concerned as he entered. "You okay?" She smiled softly staring at him. "I heard you almost fainted in the lab."

"I'm fine," she replied as he stood before her taking one of her hands. She weaved her hand with his and pressed her palm against his. "In fact, it's your fault I'm here."

Chakotay was confused, he frowned, "my fault?"

She slid off the bed before him and took his hand placing it against her belly. She felt such raw emotion on telling him and her eyes burned with tears of joy as she stared up at him. Her voice cracked, "think about it, Chakotay."

He stared at her seeing her eyes bright with tears, but it wasn't sadness. She looked happy and he let his gaze follow down to where his hand lay against her. Their entwined fingers and the rings on them caught his eye. That's when it occurred to him and his heart skipped a beat. "Kathryn?" he asked, his voice soft and broken as he looked at her. "Are you -?" she nodded and he grinned. "Really?" she nodded again. "Spirits, I can't believe so soon."

"Chakotay," she said softly, "how can you be so surprised about how soon?"

He nodded with a chuckle, "your right," and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply and gently. She responded, holding him against her. Then he looked at her, "when?"

"The doctor says after the New Year," she replied. "Perhaps late January."

He kissed her again whispering, "I love you," he was so happy.

"I love you," she replied and held him, placing her head on his shoulder.

They stood holding each other for a moment and he sighed, "did it happen that weekend in South Carolina?"

She sighed, "well, I'm considered at least two months. So it was then or that week."

Chakotay took her face in his hands gently and smiled tenderly at her, "I'm so happy, my love."

"So am I," she said softly and he kissed her gently again.

That's when the doctor stepped over to them, "excuse me?"

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at the middle-aged Dr. Katharine Pulaski, "yes, doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"I'd like to go over with you," she told them, "some important information about your pregnancy." Both nodded listening as Pulaski stood before them with a padd. "Captain, despite your age, your a very healthy woman."

"She better be," Chakotay said, kissing the side of her head.

Pulaski smiled at the couple, "but, it might not be an easy pregnancy."

Kathryn's joy dropped suddenly, she frowned, "what do you mean?"

"What I mean," Pulaski said, "is the embryo showed up on our scans, but the development is still in a very fragile stage right now."

Kathryn gripped Chakotay's hand, "will everything be okay?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "We're going to monitor you once a month until we're sure the development stabilizes. But, I don't want you to overexert yourself and eat plenty of protein enriched foods. How much coffee do you drink, Captain?"

"Too much," Chakotay replied.

"How much?" Pulaski asked.

Kathryn bit her lip, "at least five or six - "

" - That's gotta stop," he told her. "Or drink decaffeinated - "

"Kathryn - " Chakotay said, concerned for her and the baby and aware of her coffee addiction.

"I won't drink anymore coffee," Kathryn told them. She sighed, "oh god, I'm not going to be very nice these next few months."

"It'll be okay, my love," he said to her gently and kissed the side of her face. He knew this was going to be difficult for her. He looked at Pulaski, "what about tea?"

"Herbal tea will be fine," Pulaski said. "And I suggest lots of rest. All this will ensure the health of the embryo."

"She'll do it," Chakotay said. "But, she's all right?"

"Perfect," Pulaski smiled. "And, congratulations." She sighed, "I do think Kathryn should rest for the day. The nausea took some time to pass and I'm concerned because of how lightheaded she was."

"I'm fine - "

"Kathryn," Chakotay said, with a warning tone. "You're resting, that's that." She nodded, he wrapped his arm around her waist gently. "When would you like to see her next?"

"Next week," Pulaski told them.

"Very well," Kathryn said with a nod and she closed her eyes feeling the floor tilt some. "Rest sounds good."

"Come on, Kathryn," Chakotay said gently and concerned. "Thank you, doctor."

Pulaski smiled, "anytime, Commander. Feel free to call me if you have any questions."

"We'll do that," he said and held Kathryn's hand as they walked out.

=/\=

When they entered their quarters, Kathryn sank down at the dining table quietly. He sat down opposite her and studying her. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

She glanced at him, "yes. Just as I find out I'm pregnant, I'm told its going to be a difficult pregnancy." She sighed, "nothing's ever easy for me Chakotay - "

He reached over taking her hand, "Kathryn, it'll be okay." She looked at him, her face was set seriously and she looked on the verge of tears. He was happy over this news and he wanted her to be, although it was a risky pregnancy. With a sigh, he rose and walked over to her, then knelt in front of her taking both her hands. "I'm happy Kathryn. Please, love, don't worry."

Kathryn gripped his hands while fighting her tears. "I am happy. I'm just - " she trembled, he reached out stroking the side of her face. "Scared," she whispered and a tear slid down her face.

"Oh, Kathryn," he said gently and pulled her into his arms. "You'll be fine and I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"I know," she replied and lifted her head gazing at him. "You'll be a wonderful father Chakotay."

He kissed her gently, she responded wrapping her arms around him. Her heart soared with the love he was supporting her with. After several moments, she embraced him tightly as he held her stroking her back. "How about you rest like Dr. Pulaski suggested?"

She shrugged, "I am a little tired - "

"Come on," he said straightening and pulled her to her feet. "I'll stay with you," he led her into the bedroom where she removed her uniform jacket. He took it from her and hung it in her closet while she removed her boots. He smirked, "remember those con artists?"

Kathryn pulled herself back onto the bed and the quilt over her. She thought for a moment, then, "Sister Dalla?" He nodded as he removed his jacket and boots. She frowned, "whatever made you think of them?"

Chakotay walked over and sat on the bed pulling the quilt over him. He lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She spooned against him, "I don't know. I think it was your face when you saw that transmission of your counterpart."

Kathryn turned slightly looking at him with a slight frown, "what face? I was horrified we were being impersonated like that!"

He chuckled, "I know. But it looked like you were going to laugh one moment and cry the next." She stared at him, "come on Kathryn, admit it. You thought the whole situation was ludicrous."

She smiled with a nod, "oh, that's the truth," and felt a laugh creep up her throat as she remembered something as well. "And, Tuvok told her she'd get a case of psoriasis if we left her on that 'colony'." He chuckled and she laughed, "I never realized he was so creative until he said that!"

"We had quite a crew," he laughed and they held each other.

Once they'd calmed from their laughing, he kissed her and told her to rest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Starting the next day, Chakotay weaned Kathryn off her coffee. He served her herbal teas that were extra strong to make-up for her caffeine addiction. She also felt better and returned to duty, where her staff congratulated her on the expectancy. She thanked them, but didn't tell them of the risk the pregnancy was.

She wanted to concentrate on her work and put her child's survival to the side. Although it was difficult, her subconscious was always reminding her. She had occasional light headedness and had to sit down and eat a light meal to prevent from fainting.

Captain Morrow heard of Kathryn's pregnancy from Pulaski and offered his best wishes to both her and Chakotay one evening while they visited the mess hall. Chakotay was concerned about lovemaking because he didn't want to hurt the baby in their passion, as intense as it was capable of becoming.

He visited Pulaski one morning to ask her about his concerns about intimacy. Dr. Pulaski understood and gently informed him that lovemaking shouldn't be a problem. However, if Kathryn showed any signs of weakness or bleeding afterwards, she was to report to sickbay immediately.

That night, he cautiously and gently made love to her. Despite all this, Kathryn's emotions brought her to tears as she clung to him after. They held each other and he caressed her belly in attempt to soothe her fears of hurting the baby. He explained to her what Pulaski told him and it seemed to make a difference.

The next week they crossed into the Beta Quadrant and the teams began packing two large shuttles for the expedition. They were less than a week from the system they now named, Beta Theia, because of the large Class-L planet in the center of the system that had only three moons surrounding it. Theia, the wife of the Greek myth, Hyperion, seemed fitting to the expedition.

The ruins were on the moon Selene, a Class-M that was covered in rich vegetation and large bodies of water. Scans indicated that the moon was recovering from a catastrophic ice age, which resulted from a solar flare from the nearby sun. All inhabitants were lost on the moon, but as the atmosphere and land recovered, the vegetation grew in covering the ruins.

The teams were scheduled to stay on the central continent, where the largest ruins were located. The first team would go in to investigate, the next would then excavate and then a combined team would analyze and determine whether another expedition was necessary.

One evening, while at dinner, they were discussing the teams set to go when Kathryn announced her intentions of going. Chakotay was against it, fearing for her safety - since they hadn't determined the stability of the ruins yet - and for the health of her pregnancy.

=/\=

"Absolutely not," he told her firmly. "Send your next best scientist."

Kathryn groaned, "Chakotay - "

" - No," he said again. She angrily stood up pushing the chair away from the table and walked away. They were silent as she stood in the middle of the room with her back to him.

She sighed, "I can take care of myself. You know that - "

" - Yes, I do," he agreed. "But, I'm also concerned about the baby. Dr. Pulaski - "

"I know what she said!" she snapped back at him. He didn't respond, she sighed shaking her head. "I should be there Chakotay." She felt so frustrated at this point, because the difficulty with her pregnancy was causing her to be unable to take a more active role in the expedition as planned.

"You want to be there," he said finally and pushed his chair back and slowly stood up. "And, we'll be apart for the next four weeks."

"I can still go," she announced and turned looking at him. "I do outrank you - "

"Not in these quarters," he told her, she smirked at him when he told her. He sighed walking over to her. "Kathryn, we still don't know the hazards down there. Why would you want to jeopardize our baby's health -?"

"I don't!" she exclaimed. "I just want to go - "

"It's not a wise decision," he told her gently. He stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her gently against him. He tenderly kissed her head, "please stay, Kathryn. Don't take any chances, love."

She groaned and instinctively leaned into his arms and body closing her eyes. They stood there quietly for several moments as he then gently began to sway her from side to side. The motion was calming and she felt her frustration melt away some. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said, he squeezed her waist gently in response. "I just feel so helpless because of this pregnancy."

"I know," he replied softly. He placed his hand against her lower abdomen and applied some pressure. "Do it for our baby and me, please."

Kathryn reached down placing her hand over his, she sighed, "okay." He then held her tightly, burying his face in her neck and hair.

"I love you," he murmured, "and thank you."

"I love you, too," she replied and turned into his arms sliding her own around him. "And, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he said and kissed her gently. She responded and he slid his hands down to her backside and pulled her up tighter to him. She moaned softly in response and pressed her hips tighter to his.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered finally, her voice husky with desire.

"That's a good idea," he agreed smiling at her. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom where they made tender love that night before falling into a deep sleep.

The Althenia took orbit of Selene early the next week.

The first team was set to leave in the morning, Kathryn walked down to the shuttle bay with Chakotay to see him off. She was just in sickbay for a check-up and all was fine. He wanted to be sure of that before leaving.

They stood in the bay right before departure and she gripped his hand tightly. "Be careful," she said.

"I will," he replied and gazed down at her knowing how much he was going to miss waking up beside her for the next month. "And, you rest up," she nodded, "I'll call you every night until I leave for the deeper parts."

"I'll be waiting," she told him.

Chakotay was tempted to kiss her long and deep before he left, but he knew her concerns with protocol in front of the crew. Deciding not to, he leaned over, gently kissing her, "I've got to go," he said softly and pulled away.

Kathryn stood stunned by the kiss, she expected more. "Commander?" she said firmly, he turned to her. "What type of kiss was that?" He stared at her, "doesn't your wife deserve more?"

He grinned and stepped back over to her, "of course. But, what about protocol -?"

"Am I commanding this ship?" she asked curiously. "No, I'm just a passenger. If you expect a warm welcome when - " and he pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply and passionately. Kathryn groaned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She could hear a whistle or two from the open shuttle and fought a laugh. He took her face in his hands and let their tongues mesh gently. A moment later he gazed at her with a soft smile, she sighed, "now that was more like it."

He chuckled, "and we gave them a show."

"Who cares," she stated firmly.

"I love you," he said, "but I really have to go."

"I'll see you when you get back," she told him and he headed to the open shuttle. "I love you, too." He blew her a kiss, boarded and the doors closed. She blinked back the tears and watched both shuttles lift off the deck and fly out of the bay through the forcefield. She stood for a moment regaining her composure, then turned and left.

The team made camp in temporary shelters outside the ruined city and started their investigation. They found traces of a once advanced civilization, almost like their own. The former inhabitants at the time of their demise, were pre-warp, but were very close to space travel.

Chakotay told Kathryn of their finds each night. She was busy in the lab with the new data coming in and was just as excited as he was. He made sure she hadn't touched any coffee and she admitted to him she hadn't, it was difficult, but was sticking to the tea blend he made for her.

One night while they talked, he noticed she was looking a bit tired and pale. She told him she was, but was used to it. He told her to be sure she rested fully.

Kathryn didn't tell him she wasn't sleeping as deep when he wasn't beside her. Some nights she tossed and turned in attempt to fall asleep. A sedative from sickbay was out of the question because of her pregnancy.

One night, she resorted to sleeping with one of his shirts that still held his scent. She managed to fall into a light sleep then.

A little over three weeks later, Kathryn was working late in the lab since she recently received the weekly reports on the team's current findings. Chakotay was about to go incognito because of the shielding surrounding an area of the city where the scans didn't penetrate.

It was just past dinner and she was alone for the moment when she felt a sudden, sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped, putting her hand to where it traveled to her side and into her back. The pain was so intense, she sat down in the nearest chair in attempt to catch her breath.

"Oh god," she whimpered, not having felt this type of pain since her assimilation into the Borg over a year ago. Tears sprung to her eyes and she bit her lip trying to calm and control her breathing. Sweat beaded on her forehead as the pain spread a little and then slowly began to subside.

After several minutes, the pain had completely subsided, but she felt weak. She was almost afraid to stand because her legs were shaking. Suddenly, her commbadge chirped, "Morrow to Janeway."

She cursed quietly and took a deep breath attempting to regain her composure. She lifted her head tapping her badge, "Janeway here."

"I was wondering if you could join me," he replied, "on the bridge for a moment?"

"I'll be right there," she said, closing her eyes. "Janeway out." She sat for a moment and then slowly stood, her knees wobbled for a moment and then steadied. She quickly wiped her brow and face and took another deep breath, and walked out.

Morrow tried to talk Kathryn into dinner, but she declined because she wasn't feeling very well and decided to take a bath.

During her bath, she let the hot water soak into her and let her muscles relax. After, she changed and had a bowl of soup with some crackers. She was drinking cocoa when Chakotay called for his final time before embarking on his trip into the city. She told him to be careful and not of her earlier cramp in the lab.

Three days later, Kathryn stepped out of the shower early one morning and wrapped her robe around her. She walked over to the sink gazing at herself in the mirror and found she looked tired.

In the past two days, she hadn't felt right. The cramp hadn't returned, but her abdomen felt tight and there was a slight ache in her right side. She figured it was due to the lack of sleep recently. Chakotay was due back within three days and she knew he'd be upset with her because she hadn't rested enough.

She shook her head dismissing the thought and began to fix her hair and apply her make-up. When through, she walked into the bedroom to change and didn't notice the two drops of blood on the floor.

=/\=

That afternoon, Kathryn stood in the lab reading a padd when a searing pain shot through her side. She cried out dropping the padd and reaching for her side. The room suddenly spun and she felt a rush of warmth before falling to the deck.

Ensign Polletti heard her and turned watched in horror as Kathryn fell to her knees. "Captain Janeway!" she said and rushed to her side. Everyone else in the lab stopped what they were doing when hearing the commotion. She saw a pool of blood staining Kathryn's uniform trousers, "call the doctor!" she ordered.

Kathryn whimpered and reached out, the pain was excruciating, "Chakotay - "

"He'll be called, ma'am," she said gently and trying to stay calm for her.

"Hurts," Kathryn whispered and lost consciousness.

=/\=

Chakotay solidified on the transporter platform. The moment he was able, he rushed off the platform and ran to sickbay.

He was inside one of the buildings when a lieutenant approached him and told him he had to return to the ship immediately. Kathryn had collapsed in her lab and lost consciousness.

That happened three hours before and the moment he heard, he dropped what he was doing and ran out to where he could safely beam up.

He entered sickbay gasping and sweaty from his run, but was stopped by Pulaski and a guard. "Where's Kathryn?" he demanded, he saw a biobed on the other side of the room that had a screen around it.

"She's resting, commander," Pulaski told him. "We need to talk - "

Chakotay rubbed his face, "is she okay?"

"That's what I need to discuss with you," Katharine said. "Please," she indicated for him to join her in her office. He reluctantly walked into her office, but found he couldn't sit.

"Now tell me what's going on," he said.

"Captain Janeway - " she started and watched him frown. She stopped and sighed, "I'm sorry. Your wife started hemorrhaging - " and watched Chakotay drop heavily in the nearby chair. “We've stopped the bleeding, but it was touch and go. She'll be weak for a few days."

He dared to ask and forced the question through the lump in his throat, "what about the baby?"

Katharine shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

Chakotay put a hand to his face in attempt to stop the sudden grief that was building. He forced himself to breathe, Pulaski gave him a moment to get his thoughts in order. He sighed, "does Kathryn know?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "She was - very upset," he nodded. "The fetal growth was halted by her immune system."

He stared at her, "what's that mean?"

"In brief," she replied, "her body rejected the fetus. It wasn't implanted in her uterus properly and had attached itself to one of her tubes."

Chakotay's sadness over this was overwhelming, he couldn't imagine what Kathryn was going through and he wasn't even there to comfort her. He felt awful and wanted to go to her immediately. He knew he'd have to pull himself together before seeing her. He rubbed his face with a sigh, "can she have more children?"

"I believe so, yes," Katharine replied.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "can I see her?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. He stood up, "she's been asking for you." They stepped just outside her door. "I plan on keeping her for the next couple of days to monitor her. After, I suggest she rest until she’s strong enough."

"Okay," he said with a nod. He felt ready to go see her, knowing she was the one behind the screen. "May I?"

"Please," Pulaski said, she patted his arm gently. "Call me if you need me."

"I will," Chakotay replied. He looked at her, "and thanks. I know you did your best." Pulaski smiled and walked back into her office. He walked over to the edge of the screen and stopped just inside gazing in.

Kathryn lay on her side in fetal position dressed in a sickbay gown and covered with a blanket. Her hair was clipped behind her and she was pale. She wasn't moving and looked asleep. She then moved her foot slightly and that's when he saw she wasn't.

Being quiet with his approach, he walked over to her and gently touched her hip while saying gently, "Kathryn?"

Kathryn glanced up seeing Chakotay finally before her. His expression showed concern and sadness. She felt her throat tighten with tears. She realized he knew about the baby. She whimpered, "I'm so sorry - "

He immediately pulled up a stool sitting beside her and placed his hand against her face tenderly as her tears began to flow. "No, Kathryn, no. Don't be sorry," he crooned gently.

"I lost the baby!" she cried softly. Her grief was immense, "I lost our baby - " at this moment she was inconsolable. "I'm so sorry, forgive me - "

Chakotay sighed, forcing his own emotions at bay, knowing he had to be strong for her at the moment. He took her face in his hands, "Kathryn - " she tried stopping her tears, but was so heartbroken over the miscarriage, she couldn't. He decided trying to talk to her at this time wouldn't work.

He then walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted himself onto it. Although narrow, he swung his legs on and pulled her into his arms as he lay down spooning with her, holding her tightly to him. She then turned into his arms burying her face against his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so happy your home," she whimpered, he was stroking her hair and back gently. She felt so tired and worn from the whole ordeal. She hadn't seen or felt him in several weeks and now that he was here, she didn't want to let go of him.

"I'm here," he said tenderly, "and everything will be okay, my love." She started to quiet and he stroked her hair feeling her relax against him. "I love you Kathryn," he whispered tenderly. She had stopped crying and had fallen into a deep sleep. A tear slid down his face silently as he grieved holding his wife as she slept in sickbay.

=/\=

When Kathryn woke later that night, she found him asleep beside her on the biobed and the lights dimmed in the sickbay, except for a few illuminated ones nearby. She rubbed her face and gazed at him for a moment. Her heart felt heavy with the loss, she wondered if she was ever going to get over this.

She reached out and traced his tattoo gently, he stirred softly. "Chakotay," she whispered, he moaned softly. She wanted him to wake up so she could be held. Her voice trembled, "Chakotay - "

"M-Kathryn?" he said, his eyes peered open and he saw her sitting beside him. "You okay?" he asked gently, she didn't respond. He then sat up more, "come here," and she leaned into his arms as he wrapped them tightly around her. She started to cry softly again as he held her. "It's not your fault," he reassured her. "Don't you ever think that."

"I love you," she whimpered and he softly kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too," he replied tenderly. She didn't talk, but wrapped her arms around his waist curling up beside him on the biobed and they sat there.

Two days later, Pulaski released Kathryn from sickbay and allowed her to return to their cabin to rest for the rest of the week.

Chakotay brought her a new uniform to wear and walked back with her. He noticed Kathryn was quiet and still unresponsive since the day before. He had taken a few days off to be with her and support her in any way he could.

When they entered their quarters, Kathryn stood in the living room gazing around. Selene was seen outside their viewport as the ship sat in synchronized orbit. He walked up behind her, "would you like some coffee?"

Kathryn smirked as she wrapped her arms around herself, "no, thanks." He gently slid his arms around her waist and she felt tears spring to her eyes. They stood there quietly and she whispered, "I feel like a failure - "

He lifted his head, "what? Why Kathryn?"

"I can't - " she said and sighed shaking her head. Her voice trembled. "I can't conceive a baby right, but I can get - Voyager home from the Delta Quad -"

"Kathryn," he soothed gently, he held her tighter. "You're not a failure. The baby wasn't developing normally. It was your body's way of dealing - "

She pulled herself from his arms turning to him, "do you have to be so damn clinical about it?" she asked angrily. "I know what she said Chakotay, that doesn't stop or help me from feeling this way." She placed her hands on her belly glaring at him, "this was my," and her voice shook, "first child and I failed at it. Why are you being so damn optimistic about it?"

"I'm sorry," he told her, "but someone has to be." He rubbed his face with a sigh. "I understand how you feel Kathryn. But, can you try to be positive -?"

"I don't feel like it," she said and her eyes welled with more tears. She bit her lip trying to force them back. "I just feel - like a part of me...has died," and she put a hand to her face to hide her tears.

Chakotay's heart went out to her, he advanced towards her, "oh, Kathryn." He pulled her into his arms, she wrapped hers around him, her tears silent as she rested her head against his shoulder. "It'll be okay, my love. I'm just as sad as you are."

She sniffed, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think of what you must be feeling."

Chakotay kissed the top of her head, "you had a lot to deal with."

"But, that's not right of me," she said. "We're married and I just can't do that to you." Her voice dropped, "I did it too many times while in the Delta Quadrant."

He held her tighter, she pressed herself to him in response. He was grateful she acknowledged that part of their early relationship. He recalled there were times, she just forgot about his feelings, especially when becoming involved with other men, when she knew of his feelings for her. He considered this a major hurdle overturned.

"Don't think about that anymore," he told her gently. He then made her look at him, "and we can have more children Kathryn. That's the best part," she nodded, "and I think we'll have fun in attempting it."

Kathryn's face fell, "Chakotay I - I'm not ready to make love yet." He stroked her face gently, "I know you want to, but I - "

"It's okay," he said softly and ran his thumb tenderly over her mouth. "I understand Kathryn. When you're ready." He kissed her gently, she responded and then embraced him tightly. After several moments, he sighed, "come on, let's get you settled. Dr. Pulaski wants you to rest."

"Stay with me?" she asked.

"Always," he replied and led her into the bedroom.

The following week, Kathryn was starting to go stir-crazy because Pulaski still hadn't allowed her to go back to duty. Her strength had returned and she was feeling better. She went back to sickbay and got the official okay for her to return to duty.

During the exam, Pulaski also told her it was okay to try again, when comfortable. Kathryn wasn't comfortable with making love yet and Chakotay was patient.

Two weeks had passed and Kathryn still hadn't responded to Chakotay when he tried to make love to her. She pulled away apologizing, he held her telling her it was okay and he'd wait, as disappointed as he was.

=/\=

A couple of nights later, Chakotay entered their quarters after duty finding them empty. He looked around realizing Kathryn hadn't been there since morning. Her robe was still on their bed and her teacup was on the dining table.

She was working more since the miscarriage. Her way of dealing with the heartache and crisis of their marriage. She was starting to fall back into her old routine as when on Voyager.

He realized he couldn't allow her to ignore their marriage to deal with her pain. He missed her. Missed everything about her, the feel of her against him, and the scent of her hair in his face during and after lovemaking and her body curled into his as they slept.

Chakotay wanted it all back and he decided it was time to make her understand what she was doing. He was ready to hail her, but decided against it and headed out to the lab, where he knew she was.

=/\=

When he entered the lab, it was quiet and empty. He saw the light on in her office located in the back of the room and walked over to it. Inside, Kathryn sat at her small desk with her computer on, inputting on a padd.

He folded his arms across his chest leaning against the open doorway, "Kathryn?"

Kathryn looked up from her padd in shock at seeing him in the doorway. She knew why he was there. She felt a knot in her stomach grow because of it. She sighed, "yes?"

"Are you coming to dinner?" he asked her curiously.

She looked away, "I'm not hungry," and stood up to walk over to the replicator. "You go ahead."

Chakotay's eyes narrowed watching her and he fought down his frustration in all this. He sighed, "Kathryn, you can't keep avoiding me like this."

"I don't know," she replied with her back to him. "What you mean."

He then stepped over behind her, "yes, you do." She didn't turn around, he sighed, "what happened with the pregnancy - " she shuddered attempting not to cry. He leaned closer placing his hands on each side of her so she couldn't escape. "I grieve too," he said softly, "but its time we go on with our lives. I want to. Holding onto what happened isn't good for us." He heard a choked sob from her, "Kathryn, I love you. I want to make love to you. I miss you so damn much."

"Chakotay - " she whimpered tearfully. "I - can't - "

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked her gently, she didn't respond. "Your afraid of getting pregnant again, aren't you?"

"God, no!" she exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" he asked her. "Talk to me."

Kathryn gritted her teeth as she tried not to cry. She realized she was afraid, afraid of having another faulty pregnancy. They wanted children so terribly and the miscarriage didn't help her confidence in conceiving again.

"I - just need more time," she said softly. 

He sighed, "why won't you let me help you?" He turned her to him taking her face in his hands, "please, Kathryn." A tear slid down her face, his voice trembled, "let me help you."

Kathryn reached up placing her hands over his, she sighed, "I need to deal with this Chakotay. Please, understand. I love you, but I can't - I need time, please."

He stared at her. Then nodded with a sigh, "well, now you have it." She glanced up at him, "I leave for the final phase of the expedition tomorrow."

"How long?" she asked.

"Two and a half weeks," he replied.

He was leaving her, this time to give her the chance to work out her problem and decide on their marriage. Her throat tightened, "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

Chakotay smiled gently at her, "I already miss you, my love." She embraced him tightly then and he held her stroking her hair and back. She trembled in his arms, he kissed her neck and then said, "let's go to dinner."

She looked at him and wiped beneath her eyes, "okay." He nodded and took her hand leading her out of her office and the lab.

When Chakotay left that next afternoon, Kathryn held in her tears and embraced him tightly before he left while in the shuttle bay. He held her and told her he loved her and left.

That evening, Kathryn sat up in bed wrapped in their quilt and stared at their wedding picture. Touching his face gently, she remembered that incredible weekend where they ran into each other and consummated their feelings that evening.

As she thought back to that memorable evening, she figured it was that weekend she conceived. Without any effort, the tears slid silently down her face as the memories flooded back since then.

She missed him deeply. In both body and spirit, but she just couldn't get past her fear of another faulty pregnancy. She knew Chakotay didn't feel that would happen if they tried again, but the emptiness she felt after the miscarriage was so profound.

She wanted that child and suddenly, it was gone.

Kathryn wiped her face and placed her hand against her now empty womb. She curled up on the bed feeling lost without Chakotay's presence and the loss of her baby. As much as she tried to stop them, she began to cry softly in the quilt, which held both their scents.

"My baby," she whimpered and fell asleep to her tears.

Early the next week, Kathryn sat at the dining table attempting to compose a letter to Chakotay, since they hadn't spoken when he went back into the city. It was a few hours after the shift ended and she could only get just past her greeting.

She sighed and rested her head against her hand missing him.

In the past week, she came to realize how important it was to save their marriage. She knew she never had a problem expressing her opinions in the past, but when it came to her heart and love for Chakotay, that wall always seemed to pop up when difficulties arose.

She knew she had to break through that in order to fix this problem, but didn't know how. With a groan, she pushed her chair back and rose walking over to the replicator for a cup of coffee.

Once she had it, she picked up the cup and went to take a sip. Her hand stopped for a moment just before she did as she remembered the no-caffeine order when pregnant. But, she wasn't pregnant anymore - her throat tightened with that realization and she knew once she took that sip, she'd have accepted what happened and had to move on with her - their lives.

She stared at the hot liquid, the scent tantalizing her. Tears burned her eyes and she covered the cup feeling nauseous suddenly. Her stomach turned and she put the cup on a nearby shelf and ran into the bathroom to kneel in front of the commode to throw up.

As soon as her stomach had been emptied, she sat back against the nearby wall placing her face in her hands beginning to cry. "Chakotay," she whimpered, needing him there.

After several minutes, she forced herself to calm and leaned her head against the cool tile wall. She began to focus on her breathing and closed her eyes. As she began to recompose, she wiped the tears from her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Feeling stronger, she slowly pushed herself to her feet and walked slowly over to the sink to wash her face and rinse out her mouth. She stood over it and activated the cool flow of water. Once she rinsed both, she grabbed a towel patting her face dry. As she did, she stared at her reflection and at her eyes. They looked bluer for the moment and she remembered him telling her he wanted their first child to have her eyes.

"Damn!" she snapped angrily and placed her hand against the mirror blocking her eyes. "I want to, but I - can't!" Her hand slowly formed a fist and she lowered her head blinking back the tears. Suddenly, she heard the comm chirp and she lifted her head. She hoped it was Chakotay. She needed to talk to him.

"Bridge to Janeway," it was the ops officer.

She cursed quietly and sighed, forcing her voice to be steady. "Janeway here," she replied. 

"A subspace message," he replied, "has arrived for you, Captain."

She blinked curious as to who was attempting to contact her so far out. She shook her head, "who is it?"

"Commander Tuvok," he told her, "from Vulcan - "

She couldn't believe it. She straightened, "send it through, lieutenant," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Kathryn glanced once more at herself finding her face didn't look so flushed anymore and her eyes were clear. Although her hair was mussed from her crying session, she looked as if she had just woke up.

Not caring, she walked out to the desk and sat down activating the monitor. "Tuvok!" she said cheerfully as she could. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Is everything okay?"

"All is well, Captain," he replied and studied her. He noticed her robe and hair. "Did I wake you and the commander?"

"No," she replied, with a shake of her head. "Chakotay's surfside until the end of the week."

He nodded, "and how are you?" She didn't respond, her face fell and he became concerned. "Captain, is there something wrong?"

She shrugged, "I - " she stopped, forcing her emotions under control. "I was pregnant Tuvok."

He raised his eyebrow, "'was'?"

She quickly wiped her eyes, "a few weeks ago, I miscarried."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Captain," he replied gently. She nodded, "are you all right?"

"Physically?" she asked, her voice shaking, she managed a slight nod. "Emotionally?" She shook her head and placed her hand against her face, ashamed of her tears in front of her former security officer and long time friend. "I'm - sorry, Tuvok. I don't mean to cry to you - "

"It is quite all right," he told her gently. She wiped her face. He gave her a moment to recompose herself. "How did the commander cope with the miscarriage?"

"He wasn't there when it happened," she replied. "He was surfside and got the news a few hours after my surgery ended." She paused, and then sighed, "he's been very supportive. He - I've been very difficult, Tuvok."

"How so?"

She smirked, "I can't let go of what happened." She then sighed, "I can't even drink coffee again because my subconscious won't let me."

"Is the commander aware," he asked, "of your fear of another pregnancy?"

She was stunned, he did know her better than let on. She shrugged, "he guessed, but I haven't confirmed it." She bit her lip, "he's been so wonderful, Tuvok. When he found out I was pregnant, he was...so tender with me. When I lost the baby, he was even more so."

"The commander possesses," Tuvok said, "a great amount of empathy. He loves you, Captain. Your health and well being have always been his priority."

"I know," she agreed, "but what about him Tuvok? As much as I love him, I can't - " she stopped, then continued. I can't make love to him. I miss him so much right now."

"What your feeling is normal," Tuvok said, "as a human female who has lost a child before birth, your grieving process is normal. As for your fear of lovemaking with the commander? You can always take your boosters until you feel ready to try and conceive again."

"Have you been talking to the Doctor?" she asked, stunned by his knowledge.

"No," he replied. "My year's spent with human's have given me the insight of knowing their biological needs and health."

She smirked, "of course." Then sighed, "so what should I do when he returns? I want to give him what we once had. I love him so - " her lip trembled, "much. I can't be with him yet."

"This separation is healthy for both of you," he told her simply.

"How so?"

"It's allowed you to," he replied, "refocus and grieve in your own way and hopefully your passion for him will return."

"How will I do that?" she asked curious. "My passion - I've lost it."

"I don't believe so," he said. "It's been hidden until you’re ready again." He paused as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. She sniffed, "have you meditated, Captain?"

"Not recently," she replied softly, as she cried.

"I suggest you attempt to," he told her gently. "It will help."

She nodded, "I'll do that Tuvok. Thank you."

"And, Captain?" he said, she gazed at him. "You'll know when your ready for coffee."

Kathryn laughed amidst her tears, "that I will, Tuvok." She sighed, "it's been so good to talk to you. You've made me realize a few things. As you've always done."

"I'm pleased I've been able to help," he said.

She wiped her eyes, "so, now why did you call?"

After her talk with Tuvok ended, she bid him farewell and had finally stopped crying, feeling better about the miscarriage and her marriage to Chakotay.

The next few days allowed Kathryn to focus on her feelings of the miscarriage and let it go finally. She took the time out to meditate each day and remember the weekend in South Carolina and the unbridled passion released there. She thought of their wedding night, the evening he finally made love to her after the discovery she was pregnant and the night he arrived in sickbay to comfort her after the miscarriage.

The day before he was to return, she stood in their quarters holding a cup of coffee. She held it between her hands, letting the warmth seep into her hands. Slowly, she lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip.

The hot, bitter liquid sat in her mouth and she felt her stomach tighten. She forced herself to calm and swallow the coffee. As she did, she felt it travel down her throat and to her stomach, warming her. Once done, she sighed feeling the tension leave her and she smiled softly and took a longer sip this time.

After that, she decided it was time for him to come home. She walked over to the desk and sent a message to Chakotay asking him to hurry back and that she missed him.

She then finished the coffee and went to duty.

The moment Chakotay returned to the temporary settlement, he was handed the padd with Kathryn's message marked private. He thanked the guard, took the padd and walked into his private corner where his cot was located in one of the shelters.

Despite being hot and dirty from the hike, he waited on showering in order to read her message.

He sank down onto his cot and turned on the padd beginning to read:

"Chakotay, my love -   
I miss you, please hurry back.  
I'd like you to get me some coffee.

Much Love,  
Kathryn."

He began to chuckle at her humor and realized she obviously had come to terms with the miscarriage. He couldn't wait to leave now and hoped she'd be in the shuttlebay when he returned.

With that message, he turned the padd off, stood up and went to take a shower.

The next afternoon, the shuttles returned to the ship. Once secured, everyone began gathering what was needed to take back to the labs that were stored in the back and encased in special containers.

He looked for Kathryn, but she wasn't there. Although he hoped she'd be there to meet him, he figured she was at work in the lab.

One container was left and he told the remaining scientist, he'd take it back to the lab, since it belonged in his anyway.

It was quiet as he lifted the container upright so he could carry it. Suddenly he heard in a soft, husky voice, "welcome home, commander."

Chakotay smiled hearing her and slowly turned to find her leaning against the shuttle opening with her arms folded across her chest. She looked beautiful, with her hair framing her face and curled beneath. He stepped closer to her, "it's nice to be back," he replied softly standing before her.

Kathryn stared up at her husband, taking in the sight of him. The depth of his brown eyes, the thickness of his dark hair and the tender smile he had when he looked at her.

"I've missed you," she told him and reached out touching his face.

He took her hand and kissed it gently, then each finger. "I've missed you," he said and pulled her up against him. He leaned down and gently kissed her, she responded sliding her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. As soon as he felt her, he lifted her closer to him feeling the passion and love in her kiss. He then opened her mouth with a groan and their tongues meshed as they tasted each other.

They stood in the doorway of the shuttle kissing deeply and passionately. He felt his arousal grow and could feel her own body warm against his. He was ready to take her in the shuttle, he wanted her so much. But, he forced himself to step back and allow them to breathe.

"Kathryn," he whispered lovingly, as he placed soft kisses on her face. "I've missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied softly. "I'm so happy your back," and he kissed her again. She responded as they held each other tightly, wanting each other.

Several moments later, he gazed at her taking her face in his hands. "Are you okay?" She nodded, "are we okay?" She nodded again with a soft smile.

"Come with me," she told him, taking his hand. "We need to talk."

"I've got to take that container," he replied, "to the lab." She stared at him, he didn't want to disappoint her. "I'll meet you in our quarters in 20 minutes."

She smiled at him, "deal, but make it fast."

Chakotay kissed her deeply and quickly once again, and then pulled away. "I will, I promise." He pulled away, only to grab the container and then picked it up. Once he had it, he stepped out with her hand and they headed out. They parted at the lift and Kathryn returned to their quarters to ready for him.

=/\=

When he returned to their quarters, he found the table set and candles lit. Soft music played as he put his bag down on the nearby sofa. "Kathryn?" he said.

"Your late," she said, softly.

Chakotay looked to where she was and saw her standing in the bedroom door in the blue nightgown. Her hair was now brushed soft around her and he could just barely see candles illuminating the other room. "Forgive me?" he asked, smiling gently at her.

She shrugged walking over to him, "I suppose," and stood in front of him. They stared at each other, "I've missed you so much. Do you know what I've decided?"

"What's that?" he asked, sliding his arms around her waist pulling her up against him.

"I've decided," she replied, "that our next child shall have your eyes," she reached up gently stroking his face. "Your smile, your dimples - " and he kissed her deeply and gently. She responded wrapping her arms around his neck clinging to him.

He slid his hands up her back to gently stroke the curves of her breasts as she pressed herself to him. His passion and arousal ignited for her as she began to remove his uniform jacket. The moment her hands slid beneath his jacket to stroke his chest, he groaned lifting her against his arousal.

"I've missed you, my love," he whispered as she kissed his face and throat. "What - changed your mind?"

Kathryn hungered for him again, she slid her hands beneath his shirt, gently caressing his nipples. "I realized you were right," she replied with a soft kiss on his chest as she helped him remove the shirt. "Your overdressed Chakotay -"

He ran his hands up into her hair gripping it gently, "right about what?"

She lifted her head gazing at him, "about my fear of becoming pregnant again." She sighed, "your right and...I couldn't admit it."

"Kathryn," he said gently. "It's okay."

"Now it is," she told him, "and everything will be again. I'm sorry for pushing you away Chakotay." He reached out cupping the side of her face, "I promise to never do it again," and he smiled. She slid her hands down his sides and to his trousers, "I want to make it up to you," she unfastened them.

"And if you become pregnant again?" he asked her, his own desire being fueled by her touch and he groaned as one of her hands slid inside his trousers to caress him.

"This child will survive," she replied, husky with love. He was growing hard against her hand, she wanted him. "Nothing will stop it."

"Can I get you some coffee?" he asked her, removing her robe and placing a warm, deep kiss on the tip of her shoulder and slowly worked up to her neck and throat.

"Later," she replied, tilting back her head as he kissed her throat, nipping gently at her sensitive flesh. She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him, "let's continue this in the bedroom - "

He kissed her deeply again, she responded and he swept her up into his arms carrying her into the bedroom. He continued to kiss her and lowered her to the bed lying against her among the lit candles surrounding them.

Chakotay wanted to just hold her, it had been so long since he had. To relish the feel of her body against him and the scent of her hair. He slid his hands down her and grabbed the nightgown slowly pulling it up and over her head. She was nude beneath and that aroused him even more. He slowly kissed down her body taking a hard bud in his mouth, savoring it gently.

She ran her hands through his hair, closing her eyes in the pleasure. He was savoring each one to such an extreme, she thought she was going to scream in the desire with wanting more. "Chakotay - please. I can't - wait," she whispered.

He couldn't either, he pulled away as she lay there watching him remove his trousers and boxers. She sat up running her hand down from the middle of his chest to his now hardened member. He was so beautiful to her, she then took his hand pulling him down against her, kissing him deeply. He responded as their tongues meshed and she slid her legs around his hips.

She was ready for him, as she urged her hips up against his. Kathryn cried out softly feeling his hand start to caress her, finding how warm and wet she already was. She took his face in her hands feeling him adjust himself against her.

Chakotay kissed her face and then gazed at her, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied and cried out when he joined them deeply and firmly. She groaned, arching her hips tighter to his as he slowly moved against her. She missed the way he felt and wrapped her legs higher around his waist urging him deeper into her.

"Kathryn," he moaned, her body moved with his as her muscles clenched him. He tried to move at an even pace, but it had been almost a month since he made love to her. He took her hands raising them above her head, she gripped them tightly. "I have missed you, my love," he told her.

"Chakotay," she whimpered, her body shuddered deeply. "Don't - stop," he was still moving deeply and slowly. She slid her hands down to his backside, guiding him harder against her. She needed to feel him completely, this wasn't enough.

He then buried his face in her neck and hair starting to pound harder into her. She was starting to cry out as he did. She wrapped him tighter against her, pushing up against him. Her body shuddered deeply again and she began to scream. He took her face in his hands kissing her quiet as he continued to pound harder into her. His own release was building as her muscles were clenching him more. He loved her more than words could convey and at this moment, this was his only way of expressing it to her.

Kathryn clung to him feeling her chest tighten with tears as her body clenched him more. When she felt her release and her body shuddered violently, she cried out against his mouth and the tears slid down her face. "My husband," she whimpered, "my life," as she cried softly in his arms.

Chakotay's release followed and he groaned her name as his life spilled into hers. He heard her crying softly and he kissed her face gently drying her tears. He crooned to her as she stared up at him, her blue eyes bright with tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently, as she quieted.

She nodded and reached up gently tracing his tattoo beneath his hair, which had fallen over his forehead in their passion. "Yes, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," he told her gently and kissed her softly. She responded and he lay beside her, pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms around him, curling against him and kissing his chest as he stroked her hair and back. They lay quietly for several minutes as they soaked in the feel of each other and listened to their breathing. After a moment, he sighed, "so, tell me what made you realize - "

Kathryn sighed, "a talk with an old friend."

He was confused, "an 'old friend'?" She nodded gazing at him, "who?"

"I'd rather not say," she replied softly and gazed at him. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," he replied, stroking her face and kissed her gently. She responded and pulled him against her.

A moment later, he looked down at her, "hungry?" she asked curious.

He tousled her hair a little, "some. You?"

She shrugged, "I can use something."

"Come on," he said and sat up reaching for his robe. She found her nightgown and pulled it over her head. He stood up taking her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let me get you that coffee," he quipped.

Kathryn grinned, "actually, I'd rather have champagne."

He chuckled, "then champagne it is, my love." He led her out to the table.

The ship left the Beta Theia system the next week, once the entire settlement had been cleared of any indication they had been there. It'd take almost three months for them to return to Earth.

Since the first night when after Chakotay came back from his away mission, their passion had returned with the same intensity before the pregnancy and miscarriage. Kathryn wanted to get pregnant again, since Pulaski gave her a clean bill of health. There were evenings, her desire was so great, she and Chakotay made love several times.

As much as Chakotay enjoyed her renewed passion, he was starting to get tired. During duty, he found himself getting tired and one day, even sore from a night of intense lovemaking.

Kathryn planned their lovemaking during her ovulation times, for best conception. She tried not to tire him out, but at times she wanted him so badly, that seducing him became addictive.

A couple of weeks later, Chakotay lay exhausted in bed as Kathryn curled beside him. Her hand drifted slowly down his chest, as she snuggled closer to him and placed a soft open kiss on his face.

He sighed and placed his hand on hers, "Kathryn, love, not tonight."

She lifted her head, "what's wrong?"

"I'm exhausted," he replied glancing at her. She smirked, "as much as I love you, last night drained me."

Kathryn stared at him, she propped herself up on him, "I didn't tire you out, did I?" He stared at her and then gave a slight nod, "oh Chakotay, I'm sorry," she kissed him gently. He responded and she embraced him gently. "I suppose we could forget tonight."

He chuckled stroking her back, "that's good. The last thing I want to do is fall asleep on you."

"Poor baby," she quipped with an amused voice. He moaned, "oh well, there's always tomorrow - "

"Kathryn!" he exclaimed, "give me a break here - " she kissed him gently, he responded. A moment later, she placed her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. "Well, we'll be home soon. I hope the reunion went well."

"So do I," he said agreeing, his eyes closed as he began to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight, Kathryn."

"Goodnight, Chakotay," she replied and heard him fall asleep. She lay quietly listening to him breathe. She curled closer into him thankful that he was in her life, despite all that had happened in the recent months. She glanced up outside their viewport watching the stars slip by as the ship traveled at warp three. Her eyes began to close as she realized how sleepy she really was. With a yawn, she sighed, "I love you, Chakotay." He responded with a soft moan and she fell asleep.

A month later, as the ship passed the Klingon border, the teams began to finalize their research. They determined, after several meetings, that another expedition was necessary to examine the city and its surroundings more.

=/\=

One evening, as they lay in bed after a gentle lovemaking session, they reminisced about their former ship and crew.

"Voyager should be in Spacedock soon," she told him softly. "Her refit was due to be complete in the next few weeks."

He glanced down at her, "you miss her, don't you?"

She didn't respond. Then nodded with a sigh, "yes, I do. Don't you miss the Liberty?"

"Of course," he replied absently. "But, you were never on her. I think I miss Voyager more because of you." She kissed his chest softly in response, "what if they offered you command again?"

Kathryn sat up gathering the sheet around her staring at him, "I wouldn't accept without you as my first officer." He smiled at her and reached out stroking her bare exposed hip. She sighed, "besides, I'd rather have at least one successful pregnancy before I think of commanding again."

"Nice thought," he said.

"You're my life Chakotay," she said, her voice was soft and it trembled. He sat up facing her and reached out placing his hands over hers, which held the sheet against her. "I won't sacrifice what we have for a command." He then reached up stroking the side of her face gently.

"Your really beautiful," he said gently, she smiled at him. He was so in love with her and felt even more so when she smiled at him. "I love you Kathryn."

"I love you, too," she whispered and he kissed her gently. She responded wrapping her arms around him, the sheet dropping between them. He slid his hands up gently cupping her breasts and she moaned softly feeling her body warm to his touch.

"Remember that prehensile plant?" he asked softly, as his thumbs stroked her buds to hard peaks.

"M- yes?" she replied, as he kissed her face and worked slowly down to her throat.

"When you got all caught up in it?"

Kathryn looked at him with a smirk, "it grabbed me."

"Well," he smiled at her, "I wanted to grab you too, then."

Her eyes widened with delight at his confession and she noticed his erection growing between them. Hungry for him again, she lifted herself up and straddled him, while lowering herself down onto him. They groaned together in the pleasure of it, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him buried deep inside her. "Grab me now," she told him, her voice deep and husky with passion.

Chakotay pulsed within her and her velvety warmth felt exhilarating. He wanted to get her pregnant again, now, if she already wasn't. "My pleasure," he replied, sliding his hands to her hips and lifted her against him. She groaned moving with him and wrapped him tighter against her, biting into his shoulder gently as they rocked gently. He could feel her muscles start to clench him and her breath grew short. He wanted this to last a little longer, "Kathryn - " he groaned and she kissed him deeply. Their tongues meshed in the gentle passion. He lifted her closer and whispered, "wait, my love - "

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Turn around," he instructed, then added, "slowly." She stopped moving against him and did as told, while still joined to him. She sat down against him and moaned in the pleasure of this new position. He sighed as she now pressed him even deeper into her, "kneel, my love."

"You’re still sitting - " she whispered, and his position made her release draw closer.

"I'll kneel with you," he told her, she nodded. "Ready?"

"God, yes," she replied, her voice showing how much. He moved his legs apart and she started to kneel between them. She felt him place his hand firmly but gently on her stomach as he held her in place. When in position, he then began to kneel behind her, she groaned as each time he moved, he stroked a part of her that felt good. "Hurry -!" she whispered.

Chakotay now knelt behind her and pulled her up into a standing position. He held her against him with one hand on her stomach and slid up another to cup a breast. She leaned against him and he began to move slowly and up against her. She groaned in response and turned her head to his. He kissed her deeply, she responded as they continued to move in this position. "How's this?" he asked her passionately.

"M-yes," she groaned, he buried his face in her neck and hair. She reached behind her, hooking her arm around his neck. He continued to stroke her in that one spot and she cried out softly feeling her body shudder against his. She could feel each part of him against her as he held her gently.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned and gently began to suck on her ear.

"Faster," she moaned, he began to do as she asked and she cried out again. Her release was building even more. She gripped his neck tighter. His breath was hot and short in her ear, she moaned louder as he continued to stroke her in that one spot. She begged him to go harder and leaned forward to give him complete access. He held her hips beginning to pound her even harder, both groaning in the pleasure. She pushed against him and he lowered himself to her, holding her while still moving harder.

He could feel her muscles gripping him and knew she was close. He was as well and she started to scream. He gently stroked her face and placed his hand near her mouth, she bit into his finger gently.

Kathryn could feel her release coming as he filled her completely. "Please - more!" she groaned. She lay against the bed, her head cushioned on the quilt as she gripped it. Suddenly, her body shuddered violently and she screamed his name collapsing against the bed gasping. His release came immediately after as she felt his life spill into hers and warm her. He groaned and collapsed against her, wrapping his arms around her as they lay gasping. She whimpered as her body still quaked with the aftershocks of the orgasm. "Oh god, that was incredible - "

He kissed her neck sighing, "yes, it was. You were incredible - "

"We were incredible," she said as he brushed her hair out of her face kissing it.

"Oh yes," he chuckled and she felt him pull gently out of her. She turned slowly beneath him until she was on her back. He adjusted himself as she did, once comfortable, she wrapped her arms around him as he pressed her into the bed. 

"I don't think I'd be able to live without you, Chakotay," she whispered.

"You never will," he told her gently. "You're my heart, Kathryn." Tears filled her eyes, he brushed them away. "Remember when you told me you couldn't imagine a day without me?" She nodded, "I can't imagine it without you, my love."

"Chakotay," she whispered tearfully and he kissed her deeply and tenderly. She responded and they continued to make love the rest of the night.

When the Althenia approached the Terran system it slowly reduced its speed to one quarter impulse power. Kathryn was in their quarters still packing as she watched the passing traffic. Chakotay was in the other room packing up their desk and various other items.

She was folding the quilt when they were entering Spacedock and began to smile at what she saw. "Chakotay!" she called.

"Yes?" he replied, from the other room.

"Come here," she asked him and a moment later he appeared in the doorway. "Look."

Chakotay glanced out of the viewport and grinned, "she look's beautiful."

The Voyager sat in an upper berth in Spacedock with her hull gleaming, running lights glowing and there were some technicians in environmental suits working outside her. She was about ready to return to space again.

"Yes, she does," Kathryn whispered happily, with tears in her eyes. She felt him wrap his arms around her gently. She wiped her eyes as they slowly drifted past her to dock in their own berth. "Do you think they'll let us say goodbye before she leaves?"

He kissed her neck gently, "I don't see why not." She leaned into him, "maybe we can christen a few of the rooms there," she laughed softly. "Like the Captain's quarters -?"

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed laughing and turned into his arms staring at him. She kissed him gently while murmuring, "if they left us alone for at least 15 minutes, I wouldn't object."

"Fifteen minutes?" he asked shocked, while responding. She nodded, he slid his hand down to her backside and lifted her towards him. "I'd want a half hour -" she laughed again and he kissed her deeply and gently. She responded.

=/\=

When the ship finally docked, a crewman came to their quarters to take their belongings to the transporter room so they could be beamed back to the house. Kathryn and Chakotay thanked Morrow for use of this labs and ship, and then left planning to take a few days off, possibly to Lake George, before tackling the post-briefings on the expedition.

As they headed towards the transports located on the main level of Spacedock, Kathryn spotted Harry walking the opposite direction. She gripped Chakotay's hand, "look who's here."

"He looks good," Chakotay said.

"Harry!" Kathryn called smiling.

Harry glanced over hearing his name and saw his former command team advancing towards him. He smiled, "Captain Janeway! Commander!"

They stopped in front of him and all embraced warmly, "how are you?" she asked him curious and noticed his lieutenant's pips on his collar.

"Great," he replied, noticing how beautiful she looked with Chakotay beside her. His former Captain glowed in her new uniform and looked incredibly happy. "I was promoted a couple of months ago."

"So we see," Chakotay grinned. "Congratulations. Do you have a new assignment?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm now the new Ops officer on board the U.S.S. Valdemar - "

"Impressive!" Kathryn smiled. "The Valdemar's commanded by Captain Shelby. It's seen some action."

He nodded, "yep. During the Dominion War and she's also an expert on the Borg."

"So are you," Chakotay said. Harry nodded. "When do you leave?"

"Next month," he replied, "she's undergoing a minor refit at McKinley Station."

Kathryn touched his arm gently, "have you seen Voyager?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does," Chakotay agreed. "We're going to try to get aboard before she leaves."

"You should be able to," Harry said simply.

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand, "how was the reunion?"

"Okay," he replied, with a shrug. "But, it wasn't the same without both of you there."

"Next year," Kathryn replied.

"What about you two?"

"We just returned from the Beta Quadrant," Chakotay replied.

"Heading to catch a transport home," Kathryn added. "Before you leave Harry, come to dinner." 

"I'd love to Captain," Harry smiled.

"Kathryn, the transport - " Chakotay said.

"Oh, we've got to go," she told Harry. She embraced him gently, "take care of yourself Harry and we'll see you soon."

"I will," Harry replied and he shook hands with Chakotay. "Nice to see both of you." And he watched the couple head down the busy corridor to the transports.

=/\=

When they finally arrived home, Kathryn saw their belongings sitting in the middle of the living room from the beam-in by the transporter chief on the Althenia. She sighed feeling slightly worn and a little hungry.

She walked over to her duffel bag and picked it up, along with her uniform bag. "I'm going to take a bath," she announced, as Chakotay picked up his own uniforms.

"Want some dinner?" he asked.

"After my bath," she replied and walked out heading upstairs. She stopped mid-step and turned glancing down at him as he followed her. "What are you making?"

He shrugged, "what do you want?"

She frowned, "make something rich - " he stared at her. "What?"

"Rich?" he asked, she turned starting back up. "Kathryn - " he stepped up to the landing watching her walk down the corridor and into the bedroom. The lights turned on, he entered finding her opening the bag on the bed. "Okay, I give. What's up?"

She glanced over at him, "what do you mean?"

"Rich foods?" he asked curiously and walked over to the opposite side of the bed placing his own bag down.

She groaned, "I don't know, Chakotay. I just want something that tastes good."

He smirked, "chocolate?"

"For dinner?" she asked, they stared at each other. "No, not chocolate, for dessert, yes. Dinner?" She thought for a moment, and then gazed at him, "angel hair pasta with white clam sauce and shrimp."

"You're that hungry?" he inquired curious, watching her remove her uniform jacket tossing it to the side. She nodded, "okay. Chocolate mousse for dessert?"

"Sounds good," she replied with a soft smile and pulled her shirt over her head. He stared at her admirably, she smirked, "keep looking at me like that, and we'll never eat."

He chuckled, "okay." She turned unfastening her trousers, "when do you want it ready?"

"About an hour," she replied with a sigh and slipped her trousers off. He felt his arousal start with this innocent strip tease she was giving him. She headed to the bathroom in her bra and panties, "hurry up, Chakotay," and glanced over her shoulder at him as she entered the bathroom, turning on the light and reached up to unfasten her bra.

He grinned, loving her display, "you enjoy teasing me, don't you?" She smiled with a wink and walked inside disappearing. A moment later she tossed her bra outside for him to see. He shook his head with a sigh, loving her even more, "such a tease," he sighed and then began to change. He started to laugh softly, "but my own tease." Once changed, he headed quickly downstairs before he was tempted to join her in the tub.

After her bath, Kathryn brushed her hair out and washed her face. She could smell dinner ready and felt her stomach grumble in anticipation. She sighed and walked into the bedroom still in her robe. She caught her reflection in the full length mirror and walked over to it. She stared at her image not noticing anything different and then opened her robe gazing at her nude body looking for any signs of pregnancy.

Her stomach still hadn't changed with the soft uprise that was always there and what Chakotay loved to pay attention to at times. She shrugged, not feeling any different and walked over to her closet tempted to put that black dress on again.

Her thoughts were interrupted with him calling her down to dinner. She groaned, "coming!" She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a soft pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. She pulled each on, then pulled her hair out of the shirt and went downstairs to where he had the kitchen table set and some glasses of wine.

Chakotay kissed her gently and pulled out her chair, she sat down. She sighed, "Lake George is nice at this time of year."

He nodded, placing her salad in front of her, "well, if you want to go, its okay."

"You'll enjoy it," she claimed, crossing her legs and picked up her fork.

Chakotay sat down opposite her with his salad, "I'll enjoy any place with you."

Kathryn smiled and reached over under the table running her bare foot up the length of his leg. She watched him shiver and smiled, she sighed, "that's good," and he reached down taking her foot. She smirked, "we already did it at the table, remember?"

He chuckled, "I love you," and let go of her foot.

"I love you, too," she replied as they stared at each other.

"And, yes," he replied, while starting his salad. "I do remember." She smiled seductively at him, "now eat, Kathryn," he ordered. She laughed softly and began her salad.

After dinner, they finished unpacking and planned to go to Lake George for the next several days to relax. Kathryn also placed a call to Owen Paris to ask about getting permission for her and Chakotay to tour Voyager before her next mission.

Paris told her he'd let her know in the next few weeks.

Once in bed, Kathryn sat up waiting for Chakotay to finish changing. She sat in thought, with the blankets over her legs and of how happy she was at that moment.

She couldn't believe a year ago, they had parted their separate ways and ended finding each other again. Their life since had been wonderful and sad. Maybe she was pregnant again, she hoped so. And, hopefully, it'd be a successful one. She had no idea why she craved a dinner that rich and an equally rich dessert to top it off. She ended up finishing Chakotay's and he’d watched her amused.

She moaned placing her hand against her stomach feeling how full she still was.

"Full?" he asked her curious as he approached the bed in his bottoms.

Kathryn glanced over at him, she smirked, "oh, very." He slipped beneath the blankets beside her. "Why did you let me eat so much?"

"Kathryn," he chuckled, "you dove into my food! I've never seen you do that."

"Next time," she told him, "restrain me."

He nodded, "I will." He stared at her, and then reached out gently stroking her face. "Will you be okay?" he asked gently.

She sighed, "yes," and leaned her head back against the large pillow. "I just want to sleep."

Chakotay slid closer to her, and then pulled her to him wrapping her against him. She curled against him wrapping her arms around him as they sank against the bed. He had the lights lowered and began to stroke her back.

"Sleep late if you want," he said softly.

"Sure," she replied with a soft moan and drifted off to sleep.

Two days later, they were in Lake George at the Janeway cabin where they spent three days on the family boat, having lunch on the deck that overlooked the lake and spending most of the nights making love.

Kathryn felt alive in this atmosphere. One time, they took a hike up a nearby path to a cliff that overlooked a cove. It was quiet and peaceful, and they ended making love there among the flora and sunshine.

During the next month, they resumed their duties at the Archeology Division and started giving lectures at the academy. It was also then, the got permission to tour Voyager in Spacedock.

The tour was planned at night to avoid the techs on board and alerting the press that they were doing this. Kathryn was excited to get on her old ship and Chakotay couldn't wait either, because they'd be able to walk around alone.

=/\=

They first walked hand-in-hand from the airlock on Deck 5 as they toured the messhall, finding the kitchen gone and replicators back in place. The sickbay had been enlarged to hold three more beds, astrometrics was the same, engineering was empty and the warp core was activated for power, but not engaged.

Throughout the ship, the former consoles had been replaced with the newer ones and gleamed in the light, still untouched and waiting for its personal to try them.

When they entered the bridge, Kathryn stood on the upper level glancing around at her former command post. Chakotay followed her as she lightly touched each station and walked down to her former seat. Both command seats had been replaced with more comfortable, plusher high-backed versions. Consoles were now on the right arms and the command display was new. She sat down slowly in her old chair.

He stood watching her take it all in. "Well?"

"I wish this was here for seven years," she remarked. He grinned. "This is really comfortable Chakotay. Try yours." He turned and sat down, she glanced over at him. "Well?"

"Nice," he said.

Kathryn laughed softly, she reached over to him and he took her hand gently. "It'd be something if they let me have her again. Owen tells me their still undecided on whose to command."

"Does that surprise you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," she smirked. "It'd be something, wouldn't it?"

Chakotay nodded, "yes." He then stood up and walked around pulling her to her feet and into his arms. She smiled sliding her arms around him, he took one hand in his and began to turn her in circles. "Dancing on the bridge, a new idea to duty."

She laughed, "oh, I do like this," and rested her head on his shoulder. He began to hum, "Fly Me To The Moon," and she clung to him laughing softly as they danced on the command level of their former ship.

They saved her former quarters for last, finding her access code remained the same. They entered as she found a new dining table, replicator, comfortable sofa with a softer material that had cushioned arms, a plush armchair recliner and a larger platform bed that now had drawers beneath for extra storage.

She stood impressed watching a pod drift by the viewport and then felt his arms around her. She sighed leaning into his arms as he kissed her neck, "they'll see us," she murmured softly, feeling his hands caressing her over her uniform. He gently nipped her neck, she groaned feeling a shiver travel through her and a rush of warmth to her lower body. "Chakotay - we're not facing space - "

"Didn't you say you wouldn't object?" he asked, as he slowly unfastened her jacket.

"Yes, but - " she whispered, "we weren't - " and gasped feeling him slide his hands beneath her shirt beginning to stroke her breasts. “Supposed to be in Spacedock - " and quickly turned into his arms and kissed him deeply. He responded as she clung to him, the passion building between them. Her mind spun with ideas about how to do this so any passing pods or workers wouldn't see them. Although it was now Gamma shift, work always continued throughout the night. She felt his hands slide into her trousers, gently exploring and caressing. Fueled by her own hunger, she pulled away gazing at him, "computer, lights off," she commanded and the cabin went dark. Light from Spacedock illuminated the cabin now leaving deep shadows. "Come here," she ordered, pulling him to her as they kissed passionately again.

Chakotay directed her into a darker shadow and lowered her to the floor. She reached up helping him unfasten his jacket and knelt before her. "Computer, engage privacy lock," he ordered and she laughed softly sliding her hands beneath his shirt lifting it up, placing deep soft kisses on his lower abdomen. "I plan to make love to you Kath - "

She shook her head, "no, Captain," she told him, her voice husky with passion. "And I don't want you to make love to me, commander." She was unfastening his trousers, he resisted the urge to run his hands up into her hair so it wouldn't get messed up.

"What do you want, Captain?" he asked, his breath short as he felt her hands slide into his trousers, beginning to caress him.

"Just take me," she ordered and pulled him down to her kissing him deeply and passionately. Chakotay reached down unfastening her trousers and slid his hands inside caressing her. He found her hot and ready for him, the scent of her arousal arousing him even more. He then gripped her trousers and panties yanking them down off her. They got stuck on her boots and he yanked one off and pulled a trouser leg off as well. "I can't wait -!"

He then pulled his own trousers down, releasing his erection, he lowered himself against her, kissing her deeply. Their tongues meshed as he placed himself against her hot center. He then took her hands raising them above her head, she slid her legs around his hips. He pulled away looking at her in the dim light, she stared up at him waiting. "My beautiful Captain - "

" - My warrior Maquis," she responded and cried out when he plunged deeply into her. She arched her hips holding him in place to her. They kissed passionately again and he began to move against her. She groaned as her release built, "yes," she whispered against his mouth.

Chakotay wanted to pound into her until she screamed, but he wanted to build to that moment first. Her muscles were already gripping him as he moved against her and their breaths were short and harsh. She then entwined her legs with his, holding him tightly to her. He groaned, "Captain, your not making this easy - "

" - Not tonight!" Kathryn replied and cried out feeling her body shudder. "Commander, just take me as hard - " and groaned when he shifted against her. “As you could!"

"Is that an order?"

She nodded, "yes," and then he withdrew and plunged in deep and hard into her. She screamed in the pleasure, he did it again and kissed her letting her cries be absorbed by his mouth. Their tongues dueled at he continued to pound into her, his own release building.

Chakotay could feel her muscles clenching him tightly as he continued to pound into her. His own release built, he pinned her to the deck and she wrapped her legs higher around his waist. He then filled her deeply and completely. They're own groans building in crescendo in her former quarters.

"Faster, commander!" she cried out and he did. Her release built and she felt her body shudder deeply. He was pounding her much harder and faster, her body was sliding against the carpet, the friction rubbing against her. She winced at the heat against her tender skin. Suddenly, her body shuddered violently and she screamed in the pleasure of it.

Chakotay felt her muscles clamp down hard on him, he groaned feeling his own release and his life spilled deeply into hers. He then collapsed against her gasping, she wrapped her arms around him.

Kathryn closed her eyes as her body quaked from their quickie. Her backside still ached from the rug, but she knew she'd deal with it. As her senses returned, she shifted beneath him as he buried his face in her neck and hair. He began to kiss her throat and work down to her breasts. She sighed wondering where he still had the energy, as his hands slid beneath her shirt again and uncovered her breasts. He lowered his head to savor a still hardened bud gently, she groaned tilting back her head. She knew she'd never get tired of making love to him. Even the quickies turned her on.

She sighed and stroked his back as he continued to savor each of her breasts. "You've always wanted to do this, haven't you?"

Chakotay lifted his head, "what?" He was confused.

"Give your captain a good screw," she replied quipping, amusement heard in her voice. His hands cupped her breasts, stroking the buds still.

He chuckled, "well - " she stared at him waiting. “When you were my Captain," she then smiled, "and it was in our early years, I thought about this."

"Later?" she asked, curious.

He tenderly reached up with a hand stroking her face and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "I wanted to make love to you, for hours," she reached up cupping the sides of his face, touched by his statement. He kissed each hand, "now, I've got the best of both worlds. I married you."

Kathryn embraced him tightly, "I'm so happy you did, Chakotay." He held her and kissed her neck gently. She sighed with contentment, "and I can't believe we did it on the floor of my former quarters."

"I know," he replied, with a soft laugh.

"And now, I have a rug burn," she stated.

Chakotay looked at her, "you do?"

She frowned, "what do you expect when we have sex on a floor covered in a standard rug?" He grinned, holding his laugh, "its not funny Chakotay. Now that I can feel, it's going to hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry Kathryn," he said sympathetically. He thought for a moment, "think we can sneak back down to sickbay for a dermal regenerator?"

"That's just what I need," she quipped. "A guard finding you with that working on my bare ass." He lay beside her, she then rolled over against him and winced at the same time. "I have one at home, I think," he gently reached out to soothe the burn. She stared at him, "do you think they're looking for us?"

"They can locate us with the computer," he said. "Hungry?" She nodded, he sighed, "then, let’s go, my love." He sat up looking for his trousers, "if they left Neelix's kitchen, I'd see if we can round up some leola root - "

"Chakotay!" she laughed as he handed her her trousers and panties. "I didn't think you missed leola root."

"I hate it," he replied and slowly stood pulling on his trousers. "But, we got fed so much of the stuff, I'm sure Neelix had a few barrels stowed away somewhere."

"You're probably right," she agreed with a sigh. She smirked, "I hated it too. But, I miss him."

"So do I," he said and helped her stand letting her finish fixing herself. He smiled at her, "you're really beautiful, you know."

Kathryn looked at him as she fastened her jacket, she smiled softly, "it’s because of you." He reached out taking her hand pulling her up to him, she reached up tenderly tracing his tattoo as they stared at each other. "You've made me a very happy woman, Chakotay."

"I hope so," he replied, "because I'm as happy as you are." He took her hand kissing her open palm gently. "Let's go get some dinner," she nodded and they left their former ship hand-in-hand.

A month later, Kathryn woke up one morning feeling slightly nauseous. She didn't eat much breakfast that morning before duty. Chakotay didn't question why she didn't eat, thinking that day's business was on her mind.

The nausea passed by early afternoon and she dismissed it as a passing stomach virus.

However, the next several days, she woke up the same way. Chakotay noticed and suggested she go to see the Doctor at Starfleet Medical for a check up. She refused claiming it was a stomach virus and he relented, for the moment.

By the following weekend, she was throwing up in the early morning in the bathroom. Chakotay found her and insisted she go to Starfleet Medical. She didn't argue this time and as soon as she was able, dressed into her uniform and he escorted her to see the Doctor.

=/\=

When they arrived at the Doctor's exam/office, he greeted them warmly. Kathryn told him of her symptoms over the week and he suggested he run some tests. She agreed and Chakotay was with her in his exam room as she sat on the biobed awaiting the results.

They held hands as they waited while the Doctor stood going over his scans. He looked at her noticing, she looked slightly green, "are you okay?" Chakotay asked tenderly, he reached up stroking the side of her face.

She shrugged, "I've been better," he smiled softly, as they looked at each other. She saw the Doctor walk over to him, "Doctor?"

The former EMH gazed impassively at his former commanders. He then looked at Chakotay, "commander, how are you with diapers?"

Chakotay stared at him, the question beginning to dawn on him. "How am I with - " and he looked at Kathryn, whose own face was showing realization. Then he looked back at him, "is - I mean, she's pregnant?"

Kathryn blinked at Chakotay's words as the realization sank in. She was overjoyed that she had become pregnant again so soon after the miscarriage, but that sudden fear of not being able to carry to full term scared her.

"Congratulations," the Doctor smiled, breaking her concentration.

She shook her head wanting answers to the questions that were swimming around in her head. "Wait - please," she said.

Chakotay looked at her, "what's wrong?"

She looked at him, and then back at the Doctor, "what about - is it safe for me to carry to full term?"

The Doctor looked confused for the moment, then said, "oh yes, the miscarriage. I received Dr. Pulaski's report." He sighed, "I'm happy to say this time looks pretty good for you, Captain."

"Really?" she asked, her hopes lifting. He nodded, she looked at Chakotay, "I hope so."

He smiled gently at her, "so do I, my love." He kissed her gently, and then pulled away. "How far along is she?" he asked the Doctor.

"Almost three months," he replied, watching the couple embrace happily. "However, I do suggest you cut back on your caffeine and be careful because of your age." She nodded as she stared at Chakotay, who was now tenderly stroking the side of her face. "If there's any spotting or cramps, please contact me immediately."

"I will," she replied smiling and kissed Chakotay again. A moment later, said, "thank you, Doctor." She looked at him and sighed, "but, what can I do about this nausea?"

"I'm going to prescribe vitamins daily," he suggested, "and there'll be a medicinal remedy in there as well to counteract the nausea. As for the morning sickness, it might still happen. Hopefully it won't be as intense."

"I hope not," she said. "This morning was horrible." She slid off the bed and Chakotay slid an arm around her waist. "Can we go?"

"Yes, of course," the Doctor replied. "My nurse will give you your prescription for the month and I'd like to see you then. And, congratulations again."

"Thanks," Chakotay said, taking Kathryn's hand. He was happier than he could convey. "Ready?" he asked her, she nodded. They headed out of the Doctor's office to wait for his nurse.

Once they had the prescription, they left Starfleet Medical.

The sky was clear, but air cool since it was early spring. Kathryn stood next to Chakotay gazing around. He stood beside her studying her, "are you okay?" he asked gently.

She looked at him, "yes. Just a little scared - " he reached out to her taking her hand.

"I know," he said softly. He pulled her to him making her look at him, he smiled gently, "I'm so happy Kathryn. We're going to have a baby," she smiled in response. He reached up sliding his hand beneath her hair cupping the back of her head gently. "I love you."

Kathryn reached up grasping his arm gently, "I love you, too." He kissed her gently, she responded and slid into his arms wrapping hers around him. A moment later, gazed deeply into his eyes. She smiled, "this'll happen won't it?" He nodded grinning, "let's celebrate!" He chuckled, "and I have to call my mother and Phoebe - "

"Kathryn!" he said, overjoyed she had accepted the news. "Love, let's celebrate quietly right now before telling everyone, okay?"

She nodded, "okay," they kissed deeply and gently again. Then he took her hand leading her to a transport.

That evening they went out for dinner and dancing. Afterwards, he made love to her, cherishing his wife and friend. Kathryn clung to him, crying out his name in the love and passion they expressed while making love.

Later, he soothed her as she cried, letting go her fear go for the final time and letting the joy take over.

Kathryn's first few months went well as she adjusted to the changes her body was making. After her first trimester and both her and Chakotay had heard the baby's heartbeat, after that the excitement built.

He brought home roses for her, treated her to breakfast in bed, scented baths, candlelight dinners that led to tender lovemaking and various other gestures. They decided the second guest bedroom would be suitable as the baby's nursery and Kathryn began deciding on decor.

When she finally began to show in her sixth month, the excitement really built. In secret, Chakotay was having B'Elanna plan a surprise baby shower for Kathryn at a nice restaurant shortly before she was due to give birth in mid-October.

=/\=

Late one night in September, Kathryn woke a little thirsty and managed to get out of bed without disturbing Chakotay, who slept soundly beside her, and went downstairs.

After having some water, she went back upstairs, just as she reached the landing, her eye caught the open doorway of the nursery. The moonlight flooded through the window inside and into the corridor. She walked over to the nursery and went inside. 

Standing in the center of the room, she gazed at the finished nursery, it was decorated in pale yellow wallpaper with a raised quilted design and a matching blue and yellow ceiling border with bears and pink hearts. It also had a soft plush white carpeting, a large oak crib, white wicker changing table and a matching rocking chair, an oak dresser and a toy chest. In addition there was a coffee maker for her tucked conveniently on a side table for late night feedings.

The closet was big enough to hold clothes and supplies as well. Her eye caught the Voyager mobile that was hanging above the crib. She smiled softly and walked over to it and stood beside it admiring the soft quilted crib bumpers and mattress. There was a soft teddy bear in the corner, a small hanging animated play center on the footboard, plus a soft yellow blanket with a white pillow.

"Kathryn?"

She turned slightly finding Chakotay standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I thought you were asleep," she said softly.

He walked in and over to her, sliding his arms around her waist and extended belly, kissing her neck and shoulder gently. "I didn't feel you next to me," he replied. He chuckled feeling a kick within her. "I think someone's awake."

"Tell me about it," she said. "I can feel her head right under my ribs."

Chakotay chuckled, "how do you know it's a girl?"

"Because," she replied, "my instincts tell me so."

"If you say so," he said, burying his face in her neck and hair. He sighed, "now why are you up and not sleeping?"

"I was thirsty," she replied. "On my way back up, I had to come in." She gazed around, "it's really sweet in here, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful," he agreed with a sigh. "Now, come back to bed Kathryn, it's late."

"Okay," she said and turned letting him lead her back to bed.

A month and a half later Kathryn went into false labor. Chakotay took her once to Starfleet Medical, only to be taking her home less than an hour later. He brought her back to bed exhausted from the ordeal.

Kathryn's surprise baby shower took place a few days later at a small Italian restaurant. She was delighted and happy as Chakotay kissed her and left her with the former female crewmembers and her family. Tom, Ayala and the rest of the male crew were giving him his own "daddy shower" at a nearby bar.

After both showers ended, they were helped home with all their gifts by a hired car. Tom and B'Elanna went with them to help carry everything inside. Chakotay had Kathryn sit down while he and Tom sorted through the gifts for what was needed when the baby was born to what was required for later months.

While they were attending to that detail, B'Elanna returned from the kitchen with two cups of tea for her and Kathryn, who sat in a comfortable armchair. She handed her a cup and sat down on the sofa corner opposite her.

"Comfortable?" she asked her with a soft smile.

Kathryn glared at her, "that's a rhetorical question, isn't it?" B'Elanna smiled, "you've got to be kidding!" She adjusted herself slightly, "my back hurts all the time, I can't lie on my stomach and this is the only chair I can sit down in." B'Elanna laughed softly, "and Chakotay has to help me up."

"I completely understand," B'Elanna said. "Those last weeks carrying Miral, I became - " she stopped thinking. Then sighed, "let's just say I was more Klingon than human." Kathryn smiled, "and Tom was great about it."

"Somebody call?" he asked entering the room with Chakotay.

"I'm just relating to Kathryn's discomfort," B'Elanna replied, as Tom sank down beside her.

"Comfort?" Chakotay inquired concerned as he pulled up a cushioned ottoman to sit next to Kathryn.

"I'm fine," she told him firmly. She noticed Tom grinning, "one word Tom - "

"I'm not saying anything," he said and then looked at Chakotay. "When is she due?"

"Next week," he replied. "Why?"

"Good luck," Tom said and B'Elanna elbowed him. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough."

Kathryn grunted as she shifted again to the other hip. Chakotay took her hand helping her. Once settled again, she sighed, "not soon enough."

"You're going through natural childbirth?" B'Elanna asked curious.

Kathryn nodded, "yes, the Doctor says its okay."

"And, I'll be right there," Chakotay told them.

She looked at him with a soft smile, "I'd want you no other place," and he kissed her hand.

Shortly later, B'Elanna and Tom left to relieve his parents from taking care of Miral and Chakotay pulled Kathryn to her feet for dinner and a backrub.

The following week, Kathryn became irritated that she was now two days overdue. Chakotay had taken the week off for the birth and hoped it'd happen soon. He did all he could to make her comfortable, but it didn't help.

Kathryn felt awful for snapping at him, but the discomfort was unbearable. She couldn't sit for long and walking was difficult.

The next night she woke with a start, feeling a cramp. She sighed rubbing her belly and pulled herself into a sitting position. Chakotay slept soundly beside her and she frowned at how well he was sleeping.

Another cramp followed, this time stronger and she gasped, "oh my." Now she realized this wasn't false labor. She reached out to Chakotay, "Chakotay, wake up!" He moaned softly, she picked up a small pillow and swatted him with it.

Chakotay woke with a start, "w-what!" He heard her groan and he opened his eyes, "Kathryn?"

"Call the Doctor," she breathed. He began to sit up grabbing his robe. She cursed quietly as he was quickly pulling on a pair of sweat pants and tee-shirt. It was after 0100 hours.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to stay calm and went over to her.

"My water just broke," she replied with a whimper as he helped her sit up more. "Hurry, Chakotay, this baby isn't going to wait!"

He nodded, "okay, I'll be right back." He ran out and downstairs to her office to call the Doctor and to arrange an emergency transport to the hospital. Once he did that, he ran back upstairs to find her breathing short. "Come on Kathryn, they'll be transporting in five minutes."

"Five minutes!" she hissed, and groaned as another contraction hit. He helped her to her feet, "I'll be having this baby in the transporter - "

"Not if I can help it," he told her and wrapped a soft blanket around her to keep her warm. He held her waist tightly and assisted her downstairs in time to be beamed to Starfleet Medical where a team waited to bring her into a prepared birthing room where the Doctor waited.

=/\=

Kathryn sat in the special chair dressed in a special gown with her hair tied back and feet apart on the cushioned foot braces. The Doctor sat in front of her and Chakotay stood beside her holding her hand and stroking her forehead gently as they prepared for the birth.

The monitors were active as Kathryn bore through the contractions. A nurse stood on the other side with a cool cloth to soothe her.

"Let me push, please!" Kathryn groaned. She whimpered, "please."

"In a moment, Captain," the Doctor replied calmly. He glanced up at Chakotay who stared at him. He signaled to his closest nurse to have the incubator ready. He then rechecked his tricorder and she cried out again to another contraction. "Okay, you're ready."

"Oh, thank god!" she whispered.

"Push now," he instructed, "and as hard as you can."

Kathryn did, she groaned gripping Chakotay's hand.

"Very good," he said. "On the next contraction, push again." She nodded as they waited. He could hear the monitors, "again, Captain." She did crying out, "almost there." Suddenly an alarm went off, he stopped, "stop pushing."

"Fetal heart rate dropping," a nurse announced.

"What!" Kathryn cried, hearing this. "Doctor - "

"Relax, Captain," he said and conferred with his nurse.

She looked up at Chakotay, "what's wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know," he replied gently, waiting and concerned.

A moment later the Doctor said, "the umbilical cord has tangled around the infant - "

"Oh god!" Kathryn said, she didn't want to lose this baby too. "Please, save my baby Doctor." She started to cry, Chakotay leaned closer tenderly stroking her face and drying her tears.

"We're going to perform an emergency fetal transport," the Doctor replied. "Don't worry, Captain."

"It'll be okay, love," Chakotay told her gently. He kissed her forehead.

A moment later the alarms quieted and they heard a baby's cry. Kathryn burst into tears again, this time happy she could hear her child. "Is she okay?" she asked tearfully.

"She's beautiful," they heard the Doctor say nearby.

"A girl," Chakotay grinned happily. He wiped his eyes quickly. He kissed her gently, she responded. Then he looked at her, "I love you."

"I love you," she replied softly, drying her face. She looked over, "Doctor, where's my daughter?"

"Right here," he told her, appearing at her side with a pink bundle in his arms. "Here you go, Captain." He placed the child in her arms and the tears began to fall again. "A beautiful, nine pound, six ounce baby girl."

"She's okay?" Kathryn asked tearfully, gazing at her crying daughter who had a headful of dark hair.

"Perfect," the Doctor replied smiling. "Ten perfect fingers and toes and an amazingly head of hair. Obviously a trait from the commander."

Kathryn laughed softly, "your right!" Chakotay kissed her gently again, she responded.

"Have you decided on a name?" the Doctor asked, curious.

She looked at Chakotay, "actually, if it was going to be a girl, it was going to be Julianna Tia for Chakotay's mother or Michael Edward for my father, if it was a boy."

"So?"

Kathryn stared at Chakotay, "it's Julianna," he nodded.

"Julianna it is," the Doctor said with a nod. He sighed, "now, I think its time we get both mother and daughter cleaned up so they could go back to their room." He signaled a nurse to come over and gently remove baby Julianna from Kathryn's arms so she could be cleaned up. Kathryn reluctantly gave her back and couldn't stop watching as the nurse laid her daughter in the nearby incubator. "Commander, if you can leave, please? The Captain will be in her room in an hour or so."

"Okay," Chakotay said, with a nod. He leaned over kissing Kathryn gently and pulled away. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded as she reached up stroking his face, "okay." He kissed her hand and was escorted out by another nurse. The Doctor then turned back to finish his job.

=/\=

When Chakotay left the delivery room, he was told there were friends and family in the waiting room awaiting word. Curious, he glanced at a nearby chronometer reading 0600. He walked down the corridor still dressed in his surgical gown and foot coverings.

He opened one of the double doors that led to the room and was faced with almost everyone on Voyager's senior staff, and Gretchen and Phoebe. He smiled as they stood up seeing him, anticipating the news.

B'Elanna stood holding a sleeping Miral, as Tom had his arm around them. Seven and Reg stood with a curious look also waiting. The two missing were Harry - who was still on assignment - and Tuvok, who was back on Vulcan.

"Well?" Tom asked.

Chakotay grinned, "it's a girl."

"Congratulations," B'Elanna smiled as they walked over embracing him. "How's Kathryn?"

"Tired," he replied, with a sigh. "She woke me up after 0100. We just made it here in time. The Doctor's cleaning both her and the baby up now."

"How much does she weigh?" Reg asked.

"Nine pounds, six ounces," he replied.

"Wow!" Tom said, shocked. "Must have been some delivery."

Chakotay rubbed his face tiredly, "well, it wasn't natural as hoped. Half-way through, complications set in and the Doctor had to do an emergency fetal transport. Everything's okay now."

"That's good," B'Elanna said. She sighed, "well, come on Chakotay. We're getting you some coffee and food. How long until she gets back to her room?"

"About an hour," he said.

"Plenty of time," she said. "Tom, let's go," and he nodded. Chakotay then pulled off the gown revealing his tee-shirt and sweats, then the foot coverings. He put them in the recycler nearby and walked out with his friends.

Eight Months Later  
The moment the transport let them off, Kathryn and Chakotay picked up their suitcases and walked hand-in-hand to the Magnolia.

Kathryn's figure had returned after having Julianna - who was being watched for the weekend by Tom and B'Elanna, so she and Chakotay could take a second honeymoon and celebrate their second wedding anniversary back where it all started for them.

"Just as beautiful as I remember it," she commented.

Chakotay nodded in agreement as they headed up to the large mansion. "Yes, it is," he squeezed her hand. "Want to give Julie a brother?"

Kathryn laughed softly as he glanced at her, "well, it's something to think about." She caught his gaze finding he was serious, her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the handsome face of her husband and father of her child. She was amazed that after all this time he could still make her feel this way. Her voice dropped, growing husky, "perhaps we should just put the do not disturb light on for the weekend."

He grinned at her, "sounds like a good idea," and kissed her deeply and gently. Kathryn responded and wrapped her free arm around his neck. A moment later he gazed at her, "let's check in."

"Okay," she replied, soft and husky and he led her to the mansion.

=/\=

Victoria stood at the desk talking with the bellhop and noticed Kathryn and Chakotay enter. She smiled, happy to see them again. Both looked happy and Kathryn was more beautiful now than before, as her hair surrounded her shoulders and she wore a flattering deep blue pantsuit with a white silk blouse beneath.

As they approached the desk, she greeted them warmly. "Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, welcome back."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "It's great to be here. Except of course, its captain now."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Victoria said. She looked at Kathryn, "and you look wonderful Captain."

"Please, Kathryn," she said smiling.

"Very well," Victoria replied, with a nod. "So, how have you both been these past couple of years?"

"Busy," Kathryn replied with a sigh, "and very proud parents of an eight month old girl."

"Congratulations!" Victoria said happily for them. Chakotay pulled out his wallet and opened it to a recent picture taken of Julie. She sighed in awe, "oh, she's darling! What's her name?"

"Julianna Tia," Chakotay replied smiling. "She looks like mother - "

"Chakotay, she does not!" Kathryn admonished, he chuckled. "He knows she looks like him!"

Victoria smiled at the couple, "well, I think she looks like both of you." She gave the wallet back to Chakotay who pocketed it. She sighed, "since this is your second anniversary, let's get you checked in, shall we?" She did so by the computer and then handed them each a code key. "Mark here will show you to our honeymoon suite on the third floor."

"Thanks, Victoria," Chakotay smiled. He and Kathryn turned following Mark towards the staircase he slid his arm around her waist as they headed upstairs.

=/\=

The moment the doors closed to their suite, Kathryn looked around the small sitting room that had a sofa, coffee table, lamps, video screen, a couple of armchairs and a large window that overlooked the gardens.

Chakotay stepped back into the room from the bedroom after putting their suitcases inside. He walked over to her sliding his arms around her and gently kissed her face. She leaned against him smiling, "alone at last," he murmured.

"I know," she replied and turned into his arms as they gazed at each other. "Happy anniversary, Chakotay."

He smiled tenderly at her, "happy anniversary, my love," and they kissed deeply and gently. He started to lead her towards the bedroom. She smiled in anticipation. "Did you turn the 'do not disturb' light on?"

She nodded, reaching up beginning to unbutton his shirt, "yes." They entered the bedroom as he helped her remove her jacket and pull her blouse out of her trousers. He turned her towards the bed, "did you bring the quilt?"

"Ready for use," he replied with a nod as he leaned down kissing her throat and removed her blouse. She sat on the edge of the bed letting him remove her shoes and then lay back against the thick, plush comforter. He joined her in her arms and they kissed deeply again. "Welcome back, Mrs. Chakotay," he said seductively.

Kathryn laughed softly in response and they kissed again.

END

FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!!


End file.
